The New Age of Misfits
by i-forgot-my-name
Summary: Valentina Weasley is happy and bubbly, while Derry Malfoy is judging and quick to angrer, Valentina has never dated, Derry has a new girl every minute. Will their friendship blossom as a result of the tri wizard tournament, or will it fail to survive?
1. Prologue

**The next age of Misfits**

**Disclaimer: **All of it belongs to the wonderful J.K. Rowling, apart from the characters that I've made up.

**Summary: **On one side you have the intelligent and bubbly Valentina Weasley, the youngest daughter of Fleur and Bill Weasley; on the other side you have the intelligent and sullen Derry Malfoy, the eldest son of Draco and Luna Malfoy. They have been best friends for life, what will happen when you throw the popular Viktor Krum Jr into the mix?

**Prologue**

You would think that 20 years after Voldermort and all his followers were killed and put in Azkaban, the main rivalry between Gryffindor and Slytherin would end, but this was not the case. The two houses have been fighting as much as they always had over the last 20 years, if not more.

The Order has grown even stronger since the falling of Voldermort. Slytherins such as Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini are members, and have changed for the better.

Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger married when they were 19, and have four children, Joshua who is 16, Emily is 15, Samuel is 11, and Kate is 9. Ron is an Auror while Hermione is a Healer.

Harry Potter and Ginevra Weasley married not long after Hermione and Ron. They have five children and one on the way. There is James is 17, Cedric is 16, Milo is 13, Elijah is 8, and then there is Sarah is 5, all of whom can't wait for their new baby sister. Harry is a trained Auror but plays for a new and upcoming Quidditch team called the English Kings, while Ginny is an Auror, when she's not pregnant.

Fred and George married two twins, Emma and Drew. Fred and Emma have two twin daughters, Katharine and Janis, while George and Drew have two twin boys, George Junior and Fred Junior; all four are 17 years old. Both Fred and George still own the joke shop, and it now has ten other stores around the world, their wives stay at home.

The ultimate proof that Draco Malfoy had changed, was when he asked Luna Lovegood out. They married when they were 19, and have four children, Derry is 17, Corey is 16, Mathew is 12, and Orlando is 9. Draco is a trained Auror but now teaches Potions at Hogwarts and Luna is a journalist for the Quibbler and sometimes the Daily Prophet.

Blaise Zabini married Pansy Parkinson and they have two children, Shane is 17 and Sabrina is 13. Blaise and Pansy are both Auror's.

Charlie married a woman by the name of Sachi and they have seven children, Rebecca is 18, Jessica is 16, Joanne is 13, Demetrius and Justin are 10, David is 8, and Kerry is 5. Charlie and his wife chase dragons around for a living, that's how they met.

Bill Weasley married Fleur the year of Voldermort's fall. They have seven children, Naomi is 20, Leonie and John are 19, Daniel is 18, Ryan and Mae are 17, and Valentina is 16. Bill and Fleur both work for Gringotts.

Tonks and Lupin married a bit before Bill and Fleur did in a small and quick ceremony at the Ministry. They do not have any children because of Lupin's fear of passing the werewolf gene onto their children - even though Bill proved that it wouldn't happen - but when you're in the Order, there are always children around. Tonks is still an Auror and Lupin stays at the Order Head Quarters and runs things from there. Tonks is busy teaching Valentina how to be a metamorphmagus; Valentina was born with it but needs to be taught to control the power.

This year is going to be a special on; the tri-wizard tournament is going to Hogwarts, again. Only this time it will be different, there are new rules, some will hate them, and some will love them. Now, there will be two categories of champion, at the beginning there will be the Champions and the junior Champions. The junior champions will be 16; the champions will be 17. All six champions compete against each other, only the junior champions can be pulled out of the competition.

Also this year, the ministry decided to create even more international unity between the schools, they would have a Quidditch tournament. The four houses of Hogwarts will have teams as normal, but there will be a team from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang as well, so there will be six teams in the Quidditch tournament, won't that be fun.


	2. Chapter 1

**The next age of Misfits**

**Disclaimer: **All of it belongs to the wonderful J.K. Rowling, apart from the characters that I've made up.

**Summary: **On one side you have the intelligent and bubbly Valentina Weasley, the youngest daughter of Fleur and Bill Weasley; on the other side you have the intelligent and sullen Derry Malfoy, the eldest son of Draco and Luna Malfoy. They have been best friends for life, what will happen when you throw the popular Viktor Krum Jr into the mix?

**Chapter One**

"Malfoy!" I yelled from my room at the Black manner.

"Yes Weasley?" Derry asked as he leaned against my doorframe.

"Where is my metamorphous book?" I asked angrily.

"Just catching up on some reading Weasley, you'll have it back soon," he told her with a smirk and turned to leave.

"Stop! Give it to me now, I need it to study, I have my test tomorrow!" I yelled at him angrily, grabbing his shoulder so he couldn't go any further.

"Ah…no," he told me and tried to turn around again but I wouldn't let him.

I looked him straight in the eye, my eyes intense, and he caved in a second. "I'll go get it for you," he told me, turned away and walked to his room. I followed him. "There you go," he told me, looking lovingly at me.

I looked down and changed my eyes back to normal then looked back up at Derry. "Geez Malfoy, no need to get so lovey dovey with me," I told him with a smirk and turned to walk back to my room.

"You pulled the Veela trick on again, that's not fair, and you can't use the fact that you're half Veela to win every battle!" Derry told me angrily, grabbing my arm not letting me go.

I turned and gave a gorgeous smile that made every man I knew apart from Derry fall for me. "Then don't steel my things," I told him, shrugging him off and walking back to my room.

I, Valentina Weasley am indeed half Veela, along with the rest of my siblings, and I used it to my absolute advantage at every opportunity.

I walked over and sat at my desk to study for my test the next day. Me and the other students of Hogwarts would all be going back to school in two days time, and I wanted to pass my test the next day so I could use my powers legally out of my metamorphous classes.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

The next day I was woken up early by Tonks, who would take me to the Ministry for my test. The whole day went by as a blur for me. I remembered walking through the doors of the exam room in the ministry, then walking out of them being in complete shock, I'd passed with flying colours. Tonks and me left the Ministry and went to Diagon Alley to celebrate, and Tonks told me a ministry secret as a present for passing.

"The annual tri-wizard tournament is going to be held at Hogwarts this year," she told me smiling. I was shocked, my mother went in that, but unfortunately I won't be able to. "You haven't heard the best bit, they've changed the rules since your mum was in it, they've done it for the last two tournaments, there will be two champions from each school, one of them seventh year, the other in sixth year, you should enter yourself, but you'll need you parents permission," Tonks told me. This was my chance, to be noticed by everyone as someone apart from "the Veela" or "Ryan and Mae's little sister".

"That'd be great, but I won't know as many spells as everyone else," I told Tonks.

"You know more, what has Moody taught you, what have I taught you, what about Harry, Hermione, your parents and your aunts and uncles, what have they taught you. You have been taught by some of the most powerful wizards of this time, you know more then almost anyone else who will enter," Tonks told me encouragingly. All of the Order had taught me something, because out of all the children in the house, I was the only one wanting to know more and learn even more, all the rest didn't even care about the knowledge they had at their fingertips.

This year was definitely going to be a great one.

When we got home the house was quiet, and I suspected something instantly. We walked into the kitchen to find everyone and a big sign the read 'Congratulations Tina!' This was the best feeling.

"Here you go sweety," my father said, handing me a big box, I opened it to find things that one would use to take care of a cat.

"But…" I was about to ask what was going on when my little cousin Sarah walked up to me holding a little black kitten and handed it to me, I knew just what to call her. "Hey Missy Moo."

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

"Remember to owl regularly," my mother told her as she boarded the train, I was currently carrying an owl cage with my owl Sandy, a white snowy owl, and had Missy in my jumper pocket, and Ryan was carrying her cage. I quickly deposited Missy in her cage and gave Ryan Sandy too.

"Yes mum," I told her as I headed to the prefects compartment. I had made prefect, along with my sister Mae in the year above me and my brother Ryan was head boy, my whole family was so perfect, I was the eighth prefect in the family, by now it wasn't anything special.

I looked around the room as I walked in and the only person I really knew - apart from siblings and people who ignored me - was Derry sitting by himself reading some book. I walked over and sat next to him.

"They let _anyone_ become prefect these days don't they, they've lowered the standard," he told me sarcastically, not looking up from his book.

"Where were you yesterday?" I asked him.

"Not at the Manor obviously," he answered sarcastically, still not looking up from his book.

"I passed my test," I told him with a smile.

"Congratulations," he told me dryly. "Why are you telling me this?" he asked, looking at me finally.

"Because I want to tell someone and you're the only person who will listen," I told him.

"That's great, love, now go tell you sister," he said and continued reading.

"I did, but she just called me a nerd, then to top it off she said the only reason I passed was that I must have slept with the examiner, bloody bitch," I complained.

"Very true," Derry replied; that was one thing we had in common, our hate for Mae.

Many people would never realise, but Derry happened to be my best friend, he knew all my secrets and I'm pretty sure I knew all of his. Nobody seemed to understand us, we fought a lot, we disagreed, we acted like we hated each other most of the time, but we still cared, well, I still cared, it was always hard to tell with Derry.

The head boy and head girl walked in with McGonagall right behind them. The meeting started and they were told about our duties as prefect, when we would have prefect patrol and all that jazz, it was pretty basic. Until McGonagall told us about the tri-wizard tournament and the new rules, luckily I had gotten signed permission from her parents before I left that morning.

"This year Hogwarts will be hosting the tri-wizard tournament, you would have noticed on your supply list you needed to buy dress robes, this is for the Yule Ball that will be held in the Christmas Holidays for the tournament. Each school, according to the new rules that have been in place for the last two tournaments, will have two champions, one will be in seventh year, the other in sixth year, but the sixth year students will need written permission from parents, this will all be announced tonight at the Feast. Parents have been owled and told of this, so all sixth year students allowed to participate should owl their parents," McGonagall explained to us. There was instant chatter around the room about the coming year. "Durmstrang and Beauxbatons will be arriving as we do, but the only starts in two weeks so that students will have ample time to write home and get permission," McGonagall managed to say before talk got louder at the mention of the two other schools. "We will be arriving early at Hogwarts and Beauxbatons and Durmstrang will both arrive soon after we do," the professor told us.

Me and Derry both sat there inspecting everyone around us, both looking at each other with knowing smirks. "This schools going to be a mad house until they get here, all the girls excited about new meat -" Derry said.

"All the boys excited about the possible Veelas that will be coming," I said absent mindedly. Sure me and my sister were Veelas and had a certain affect on men, but boys always wanted more.

"Just imagine all the questions you'll get about Veelas and how to talk to them," Derry joked.

"Half the blokes here can't manage to spit out one word when they talk to me," I complained, I hated the way boys looked at her like a piece of meat.

"True," Derry said and continued reading his book. "Yet your sister seems to use her powers for evil," Derry commented. "And now she'll have even more to take a go at, the Durmstrang boys will love her."

"She uses her powers to sleep with every guy she wants," I said in a disgusted tone. "And also I'll have a whole new population of boys ogling over me as if I was a piece of meat."

"Not all of them, I've lost count the amount of times she's flirted with me," Derry told me matter-of-factly.

"Yes, but you know what a true bitch she really is, then again so do the rest of them but they don't care," I commented.

"I prefer mine to have a heart, anyway, I've been told she gets clingy after a while, otherwise I'd give her a go," Derry said with a smirk.

"Not funny Derry," I told him. "I'm going to my compartment," I told him, and he just waved as I stood, looking back down at his book.

I walked down the hallway of the carriages looking in every compartment for my friends.

I stopped when I got to the compartment of my best friends, Corey Malfoy, Alanna Elliot, Cedric Potter, Jessica Weasley, Emily Weasley and Mary Kent. The funniest thing about Corey and Derry was that they were both very attractive, yet looked nothing alike, and they acted nothing alike, Corey wasn't afraid to show his feelings.

"Hey Guys," I said as I walked through the door.

"Tina!" Mary and Alanna screamed and hugged me simultaneously, almost knocking me over, the others had seen me all summer so weren't as excited and just said hi.

"How were your holidays?" I asked them as we all sat down, picking Missy out of her cage and holding her.

"I went to Europe," Mary told me smiling. "It was gorgeous, and the men were gorgeous," she added smirking.

"Visited my cousin," Alana told us.

"The cute one?" Mary asked eagerly.

"Yes, the one you're in love with Mary," Alana answered smirking.

All my female friends were boy crazy, all of them had dated many boys, but I, the one all the boys were interested in, wasn't interested.

"What did you do my dear Tina?" Mary asked, trying to move the subject away from the boy of her affections.

"Stayed at the Black Manor for most of it," I told them dully.

The two girls looked at each other with a knowing smirk. "So you stayed with Derry Malfoy for the whole summer?" Alana asked dramatically.

"Yes," I told them, not seeing what the big fuss was all about. "Why?"

"Never mind," Mary told me.

"Oh come on; even ask Corey, his own _brother_, there is nothing going on between us is there Corey?" I asked him.

"I wouldn't know, we don't talk about things like that…" Alanna and Mary looked at him. "Okay we do but we wouldn't talk about you like that," he told us.

We talked non-stop for the remainder of the train trip, when it came time for them to get off the train, I had to leave early so I could direct the first years.

"First years this way!" Hagrid yelled from where he was standing.

"Hey Hagrid," I said as I walked by him.

"Hello Valentina," Hagrid said with a smile. I loved Hagrid, out of all the teachers he was always my favourite.

I kept walking to the carriages, when I realised my friends had probably already gone. I looked around for someone to go with but I didn't find anyone. I waited until I was one of the last people then got into a carriage, which I thought I was in by myself.

"Well my dear we just seem to find ourselves thrown together at every opportunity don't we," I heard Derry say from the seat opposite me.

"I thought I was in here alone," I told him simply.

"No, I wouldn't miss an opportunity to sit with the golden child," then sometimes he could just be a bastard.

"Piss off Derry," I told him angrily and looked out the window.

We rode in silence for the next few minutes, personally I wanted to keep it that way, but Derry had other plans.

"Congratulations, for going so well in your exam," Derry said simply, continuing to look out the window. He was horrible at giving compliments or showing emotion, and he didn't like doing it in public, apparently just like his father was at his age.

"Thanks," I said lamely.

We arrived at the school and rushed into the Entrance hall where everybody was congregated.

"Is that everybody Hagrid?" Professor McGonagall asked Hagrid at the front of the Entrance hall. Me and Derry looked at the new little scared first years in amusement.

Professor McGonagall put her wand to her throat and faced the students. "Everybody in the Great Hall while the Prefects and I greet our guest," Professor McGonagall told the group. The whole student body groaned in disapproval but followed the orders of the teachers into the Great Hall.

The prefects were all outside with McGonagall and Hagrid, waiting for the guests to arrive. "Now I want you to stand with the other prefects in your house," she told us, we all stood in little groups, me next to my dearest sister Mae.

"Now if we work this right, we'll have these Durmstrang boys eating out of our hands," she told me smirking.

"You mean you will, I don't give myself away at every given opportunity," I told her.

She was about to reply when we saw the Beauxbatons Flying horse and carriage come through the air towards us. Hagrid guided the horses and nearly got ran over in the process. When the carriage had landed the beautiful girls of Beauxbatons got out of the carriage, and all the boys jaws went to the ground, I couldn't help but roll my eyes.

The girls came over and stood with the Slytherins, Derry both seemed to be having the time of life as all of the Beauxbaton girls paid the most attention to him.

In a few seconds there was movement in the lake, before we knew it a ship had popped out from under the water, now _that_ was impressive. The ship stopped and the Durmstrang boys arrived seconds later on their broomsticks, their teacher not long behind.

All of them looked at the Beauxbatons girls, almost drooling, all of them that is apart from one, and I knew who he was, Viktor Krum Junior, the son of the great Viktor Krum who had competed in this tournament over 20 years ago when my mother had. He kept looking at me though, and I got this funny feeling whenever he did.


	3. Chapter 2

**The next age of Misfits**

**Disclaimer: **All of it belongs to the wonderful J.K. Rowling, apart from the characters that I've made up.

**Summary: **On one side you have the intelligent and bubbly Valentina Weasley, the youngest daughter of Fleur and Bill Weasley; on the other side you have the intelligent and sullen Derry Malfoy, the eldest son of Draco and Luna Malfoy. They have been best friends for life, what will happen when you throw the popular Viktor Krum Jr into the mix?

**Chapter Two**

The Bulgarian Students came and stood with us Gryffindors, which would usually annoy me, but for once, I found myself looking back at them every so often.

"Alright everybody, if the prefects would please proceed into the Great Hall and I will soon send the Durmstrang and Beauxbatons students in after you," Professor McGonagall told us. With one final look at Viktor Krum Junior I walked into the entrance hall with the other prefects.

I walked into the Great Hall and straight to where my friends were sitting on the Gryffindor table. They were sitting right near the front so I had the joy of being ogled by most of the male population as I walked over to sit next to Jess. To the left of me was a spare table and spare seats, looks like we'll be sitting with some of our guests, please let it be Beauxbatons, they won't be blubbering idiots.

Professor McGonagall appeared before the school. "This year, Hogwarts will once again be the host to two other schools," she started to explain to the students. She told the whole great hall about the Tri wizard tournament and the new rules, the new age limit was greeted with cheers from the hall. "As a result of having 6 competitors, we will perform each the first task twice and the other two tasks once."

"Please welcome the daughters of Beauxbatons," she told us, pointing at the doors to the Great Hall.

As my mother had told me, the girls did a dance into that hall, just like she had when she came for the tri-wizard tournament. Every male had his eyes on the fine female specimens before them, I looked over at Cedric and Corey, and their jaws were almost on the floor. I reached over and shut their mouths.

"I'm a bit insulted boys, you never pay that much attention to me," I said smirking, they both just nodded dumbly, looking at the Veela's, then the empty seats beside them.

"Please sit here, please sit here, please sit here," they both whispered, looking longingly at the girls.

"Thankyou ladies, you may take a seat," McGonagall told them smiling, gesturing to both the Gryffindor table and the Slytherin table at the opposite and of the room. They chose the Slytherin table.

A sad groan was heard from all of the male population who wasn't a Slytherin, and by those sitting at other end of the Slytherin table. Of course, Shane and Derry were in the two seats next to the spare table, they were going to have fun tonight.

"Now will you all please welcome the sons of Durmstrang," Professor McGonagall told us, motioning towards the doors.

The first group of boys came out, doing their very manly dance, which again, I was more impressed with than the Veela dance. They had staffs and where using them as instruments, making dents in the solid stone floor that had been around for over 10 centuries might I add and still hadn't been broken. This time it was the girls turn to drop their jaws, even I have to admit these were some fine pieces of male specimens we had before us. Behind the group Viktor Krum Junior arrived, girls fainted and Quidditch fans looked like they were about to sing the halleluiah chorus. Everybody applauded when they took their bow.

"Thankyou gentlemen, if you could please take a seat," McGonagall said, motioning them to our table, they all showed obvious disappointment about being far away from the Veela's, then they looked over and saw me sitting at the end with all the spare seats.

They all started rushing over to the table, before I knew it I was sitting next to a boy I guessed was 17, and wearing way too much cologne. My friends were trying to hide their laughter at this behind their hands, I just pretended not to notice and watch Filch set up for the sorting ceremony.

"Now," McGonagall said and Filch wheeled in a tower thing and placed it next to McGonagall, she tapped her wand on the side and the walls fell down, leaving a stone goblet with blue fire, the goblet of fire. "Everyone wishing to have a chance to be a champion must have their names written on a piece of parchment and in the Goblet of Fire by this time in three days. I must make it clear that the tri-wizard tournament is no picnic, it is designed to test you in the hardest ways possible," McGonagall told us strictly.

"My name is Jaroslav Rostislav," he whispered, smiling a greasy smile.

"I don't care," I told him with an annoyed voice. "Now could you move over a lot, you're invading my personal bubble and I don't want to smell like you at the end of the night, I don't want people to think I'm _that_ desperate," I told him in a disgusted voice. All of the Durmstrang boys laughed and my friends almost fell off their chairs. Can I let them down or can I let them down? Can you tell I've had a lot of practice at it?

"May I have your attention," McGonagall called from the front next to the sorting hat and three legged chair. "For our guests let me explain what we are about to do, this is a Hogwarts tradition to sort first year students into their houses," she told the crowd before her, then turned to the scared little first years. "Now when I call out your name, you will come up to the chair, sit down and I will place the hat on your head," she told the first years and the sorting hat started its song.

'_In times of old when I was new  
And Hogwarts barely started  
The Founders of our noble school  
Thought never to be parted:  
united by a common goal,  
They had the selfsame yearning  
To make the world's best magic school  
And pass along their learning.  
"Together we will build and teach!"  
The Four good friends decided  
And never did they dream that they  
Might someday be divided,  
For were there such friends anywhere  
As Slytherin and Gryffindor?  
Unless it was the second pair  
Of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw?  
So how could it have gone so wrong?  
How could such friendships fail?  
Why, I was there and so can tell  
The whole sad, sorry tale.  
Said Slytherin, "We'll teach just those  
Whose ancestry is purest."  
Said Ravenclaw, "We'll teach those whose  
Intelligence is surest."  
Said Gryffindor, "We'll teach all those  
With brave deeds to their name,"  
Said Hufflepuff, "I'll teach the lot,  
And treat them just the same."  
These differences caused little strife  
When first they came to light,  
For each of the four founders had  
A House in which they might  
Take only those they wanted, so,  
For instance, Slytherin  
Took only pure-blood wizards  
Of great cunning, just like him,  
And only those of sharpest mind  
Were taught by Ravenclaw  
While the bravest and the boldest  
Went to daring Gryffindor,  
Good Hufflepuff, she took the rest,  
And taught them all she knew,  
Thus the Houses and their founders  
Retained friendships firm and true.  
So Hogwarts worked in harmony  
For several happy years,  
But the discord crept among us  
Feeding on our faults and fears.  
The Houses that, like pillars four,  
Had once held up our school,  
Now turned upon each other and,  
Divided, sought to rule.  
And for a while it seemed the school  
Must meet an early end,  
What with duelling and with fighting  
And the clash of friend on friend  
And at last there came a morning  
When old Slytherin departed  
And though the fighting then died out  
He left us quite downhearted.  
And never since the founders four  
Were whittled down to three  
Have the Houses been united  
And they once were meant to be.  
And now the Sorting Hat is here  
And you all know the score:  
I sort you into Houses  
Because that is what I'm for,  
But this year I'll go further,  
Listen closely to my song:  
Though condemned I am to split you  
Still I worry that it's wrong,  
Though I must fulfil my duty  
And must quarter every year  
Still I wonder whether sorting  
May not bring the end I fear.  
Oh, know the perils, read the signs,  
The warning history shows,  
For our Hogwarts is in danger  
From external, deadly foes  
And we must unite inside her  
Or we'll crumble from within  
I have told you, I have warned you..  
Let the sorting now begin.'_

I saw my two little cousins Samuel, Demetrius and Justin cowering in fear and looking at the sorting hat in surprise as it sung its song, I wonder what George and Fred had told them.

We had ten people over at the Gryffindor table before it was Sam's turn; I remember that, the bad thing about being a Weasley, getting called out last.

"GRYFFINDOR!!" that hat yelled as soon as it touched Sam's head.

Justin's name was called next, he walked up nervously and the same result was achieved, the second the hat touched his head it yelled "GRYFFINDOR!!"

Then Demetrius, no surprises here, but he was "GRYFFINDOR!!"

They all rushed over to sit with us. Sam, _bless him_, rushed around to me and squeezed in between me and Jaroslav with the bad cologne.

"Eww what smells so bad?" he complained as soon as he sat down, me and my friends laughed our heads off, it was hilarious.

After dinner two other prefects volunteered themselves to take the first years to the Gryffindor tower, luckily I was free.

Me and my friends started to walk up to the Gryffindor tower when dearest Jaroslav walked up to me and stood in front of me, blocking the road.

"Do you mind, you're in my way," I told him simply, then going to step around him but he stepped in front of me.

My friends just walked off smirking and giving me little finger waves, _some friends_.

"What do you want?" I asked him annoyed, really just wanting to go back to my dorm and get some _sleep_.

He started walking forward a few steps until I was backed against a wall, I tried to push him away but he was too determined.

"Nobody turns me down!" he told me angrily.

"Really? I thought I just did," I said sarcastically, rolling my eyes at his arrogance. This guy really had the biggest ego I've ever come across. "I would have thought many girls would have turned you down so you should be used to it," I told him with a smirk.

"NO!" he yelled and I really wanted to turn him into a ferret, it wouldn't be that much of a change for him. He went to hit me and he was pulled away before his fist came in contact with me.

I saw Viktor Krum holding him and then said something angrily to him in Bulgarian and Jaroslav ran off.

"I'm sorry about Jaroslav, he needs to learn how to control himself," Krum said, bowing his head in apology.

"And so do you," I said angrily, how dare he save me, he thinks I'm a weak little girl. "I can take care of myself," I told him angrily and started to walk away but stopped when he started to talk again.

"But he could have hurt you," he said confused, he must think he's some knight in shining armour.

"Look, the only person you saved from being hurt was that little ferret, how about you try the knight in shining armour thing on the next girl he tries to harass, because it doesn't work on me, I can take care of myself," I told him and walked away going in search of my dear friend bed.

"I am sorry, I did not realise," he said from behind me and sounded sincere.

The nerve of that guy, how dare he try and save me from being raped! How dare he apologies for someone else! How dare he be nice to me and keep looking at me and making my stomach do flip flops in _obvious_ disgust at his arrogance to try and help me!


	4. Chapter 3

**The new age of Misfits**

**Disclaimer: **All of it belongs to the wonderful J.K. Rowling, apart from the characters that I've made up.

**Summary: **On one side you have the intelligent and bubbly Valentina Weasley, the youngest daughter of Fleur and Bill Weasley; on the other side you have the intelligent and sullen Derry Malfoy, the eldest son of Draco and Luna Malfoy. They have been best friends for life, what will happen when you throw the popular Viktor Krum Jr into the mix?

**Chapter Three**

I was woken the next morning by four girls opening up the curtains on my four poster bed then jumping on me and the bed, and a little kitten pawing my face and licking it.

"So what did grease ball want?" Mary asked me as Missy came and jumped on me trying to wake me, not having much affect as she was so small.

"Well first he tried to hit me, then I was about to turn him into a ferret when Viktor Krum Junior came and saved the day," I told them sarcastically, they all sighed, should have known they'd find that romantic. "Then I yelled at him telling him I could take care of myself, and he…he _apologised_," I stopped myself from telling them that I couldn't stay angry at him, they'd jump to all the wrong conclusions.

"We better get ready for breakfast or we'll be late," Emily told us, walking over to her trunk and getting out her school robes.

"Yes, as prefect I should set a good example, sleep first, then eat," I told them, lying back down in my bed.

"Get up, you are so lazy," Jess told me, pulling all my covers off of me.

I stood up slowly and walked over to my trunk, depositing Missy on the bed. I grabbed out my school uniform and chucked it on, not really caring about privacy, none of us did anymore; we'd all seen it before.

I left my bag up here as I didn't know what my classes would be yet.

"Anybody coming down with me?" I asked as I quickly put my hair up.

"I will," Emily told me, walking with me as we walked down the stairs to the common room.

We walked down to the Great Hall, talking about the tri wizard tournament. Emily unfortunately was still only 15 so was too young to put her name in, but she was excited for me to do it.

When I informed her of this she answered, "I wouldn't do it anyway, it'd be too scary," she told me shyly; it was no secret that Emily had the confidence of a pussy cat. "But you'll be great at it, nothing scares you," she told me with a smile.

"Thanks Em," I said as we walked into the Great Hall, I decided to sit at the other end of the Gryffindor table, wanted to stay away from the soon to be ferret and the knight in shining armour himself.

We dug into our food and a few seconds later, Professor R.J Lupin, the Defence against the Dark arts teacher and the Gryffindor head of house came up to us. It seemed that parents would rather have a werewolf who is a member of the order then a death eater. He handed out time tables to everyone but me.

"Tina can I please speak to you privately?" he asked, motioning to the door to the Great hall.

"Sure, I'll be back, save me some pancakes," I told Emily before following Lupin out of the Hall and into the Entrance Hall. He led me down the Hall and into an empty classroom. "What's up?" I asked, not sure what he wanted to talk about, but it had to do with my timetable because he hadn't given me mine yet.

"You have been offered a place in four advanced seventh year classes, Defence against the dark arts, Charms, Transfiguration and Potions. If you choose to do these classes you will not be required to do them in your own year," he told me, his face shining with pride, he had taught me all I ever needed to know in Defence against the dark arts, him and Moody.

"I'd love to, but what will happen next year?" I asked him smiling brightly.

"You can either take the course again as some of curriculum does change, or you can have a lot of free periods or take extra classes," he told me, still smiling.

"What about my supplies?" I asked him, which would definitely be a problem.

"Ah," he said, pulling something out of him pocket and putting it on the desk. He performed an enlarging charm on it and it turned into a big black nap sack. I looked inside and found my text books and all my other supplies.

"Cool," I said simply. "Thankyou Remus," I said, jumping forward and giving him a hug, he was shocked at first and then hugged me back, in a fatherly way, because really he was an extra father and uncle, but he didn't boss me around.

He handed me my timetable and the supplies and I walked back into the Great Hall smiling brightly. When I got back to my seat I found all of my friends sitting and wolfing down their breakfast. I put the bag of supplies in the seat next to me and prepared my pancakes.

"What's got you so happy, finally get laid?" Mary asked smirking, I just hit her.

"Ah, eew, I was with Lupin, and he gave me my timetable," I told them simply, with the smile still tattooed on my face.

"Oh no! She's getting a hard on from a time table, this is worse than we thought," Alanna said covering her mouth in shock.

Cedric reached forward and grabbed the timetable as I dug into my pancakes that were drenched in butter and maple syrup.

"Seventh year advanced Potions?!" Cedric said in shock. "You're happy about that?!" he asked in shock.

"Yes I am, I like potions, but there's more," I told him with a smirk, stuffing more pancakes in my mouth.

"Seventh year advanced Defence against the dark arts?! Only five people got the grade to make that class, and same with potions, there are only seven people in that class," Corey said in shock as he snatched the timetable.

"Keep looking," I told them, continuing to eat, I had to go get my potions supplies.

"Seventh year advanced Transfiguration?! Only eight people made that class," Alanna said in shock.

"There's more," I told them, finishing off my pancakes.

"Seventh year advanced Charms!? Ok, now three people are in that class," Marry said is shock looking at my timetable again.

"Don't act so surprised," I told them, acting hurt.

"You _so_ better be the young Hogwarts champion or there is no justice in this world," Emily told me, and some how I thought that she should have done a 'Z' click to finish it off.

The others all nodded in approval. "You are going to be the next junior Hogwarts champion, and you will have eternal glory because you are going to win this tournament," Jess told me smiling.

"Thanks guys, but I have to go up to the dorm and get my stuff out, I've got double Potions first and it'll take me forever to get down there," I told them, grabbing my timetable off of them and putting it in my pocket before standing up.

"I'll come with you," Corey told me, standing up and following me. "I've got to get my Transfiguration books, I want to get there early to catch a good seat," he told me as we walked out of the Hall.

We had been walking for a few minutes when I turned to Corey with a smirk. "So, what's the real reason you're coming with me?" I asked him.

"No reason," he told me, looking extremely guilty.

"What Corey?" I asked desperately.

"I promised to meet Emily early before class," he said a little embarrassed, he had it bad, and it was _so_ cute!

"I don't care if you are one of my best friends, break my little cousins heart I'll break your neck," I told him smiling as we got to the common room, he just laughed and nodded.

We both got to the common room and went our separate ways. I ran up the stairs and grabbed my books then ran out to the common room and down to the dungeons.

I arrived just as Professor Malfoy was letting the class in, I snuck in behind the last person and he gave me a wink. When I walked in I noticed something was off, Durmstrang and Beauxbaton students were in the class too. I took the only seating option I could live with, I sat next to Derry. When I sat next to him he looked up and me and then back to the front, before doing a double take and looking at me with surprise.

"What are you doing here?" he asked and I just gave him a little wink for good measure.

"Now for those of you that don't know," Professor Malfoy started, looking at Derry warningly. "We will be joined this year by the Beauxbaton and Durmstrang students, which is why they sit here with us," Draco told us.

Derry still looked at me in shock and I just grinned at him, before looking up at the board to Draco as he explained the potion written up on the board. "You have the whole lesson to complete the potion, we'll be testing them next lesson, so don't stuff up. If you are sitting by yourself please sit with someone else who is on their own, begin," he told us, sitting down at his desk.

"What the hell are you doing here?" he whispered after we had collected all our supplies and everyone was talking quietly.

"I'm in seventh year advanced Potions, Charms, Defence against the dark arts _and_ transfiguration, this year will be fun don't you think?" I asked him smiling, starting prepare the ingredients.

"What, no advanced Herbology?" he asked with as smirk as we started to work on our potion.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

I walked to lunch after Herbology, it was the only class me and Emily had together, so it was lots of fun. We decided to stop at the Entrance Hall, at the end of the hall they had set up chairs and the Goblet of Fire in the middle.

I started to find a chair when I was wrenched down by Derry to sit next to him.

"What are you doing in seventh year advanced classes, you haven't done you're O.W.L.S. yet," he asked me sounding confused.

"I'm doing them this week and I was offered the spots because I already know everything that I would be doing in fifth and sixth year classes," I told him smiling, glad that he didn't know about it, one of the few things he didn't know about.

He was going to reply when a huge cheer came out from down the hall, there was a big group of Durmstrang boys, they got near the Goblet and pushed out Krum, he started to walk up to the Goblet. As he was walking he turned and smiled at me as he passed me, I couldn't help but smile back.

"Saw that," Derry said with a smirk.

"What?" I asked shocked, still smiling, turning to him.

"That smile," he told me looking amused. "That _there_ my dear, shows that you are not lost to the male species, some of us may still have hope, after Krum of course," he told me, looking at Krum as he walked back and who flashed me a quick smile on his way.

"Tina!" I heard someone yell and looked up to see my group of friends with Emily at the front; I hadn't noticed that she'd left.

"What have I done?" I asked, as they walked passed the Durmstrang boys, who had decided to watch who else put their name in the Goblet.

"Not put your name in the Goblet that's what," Cedric told me, faking to be angry.

"I will if Derry does," I told them; looking at Derry smirking, knowing he didn't want anyone watching.

"I agree," Shane said from the other side of Derry, who had been reading a book the whole time, but he hadn't lifted his head out of the book.

"Fine, if it will get you to put your name in," he told me as he stood up, walked through the age line and pulled his piece of parchment out of his pocket and put it in the Goblet as if it was nothing, then came, and sat down next to me. I sat and stared in shock, I had wanted to do it when not many people around.

"Fine," I said standing up, trying to prove my point. Someone from across the Hall yelled, "Go Tina!" at the top of their lungs, and then suddenly everyone was cheering. Well this was embarrassing! I smiled nervously as I put my name in the Goblet and sat back down, it would really be embarrassing if I don't get to be one of the champions, everyone expects me to be one.

After ten seconds the cheering died suddenly, I looked up and realised why, Mae had decided to put her name in the Goblet. She walked confidently up to the Goblet and put her name in, nobody seemed to care, she seemed put back by this.

"Come on, I'm starving and I have Defence against the Dark arts next and I still need to go up to the dorm to get my books after lunch," I told them as we walked to the Great Hall. "Aren't you guys putting your names in?" I asked them as we got close to the Durmstrang clan.

"What's the point, you'll be the junior Hogwarts champion anyway. I mean come on Tina, you're in sixth year and you're doing four advanced seventh year classes that _barely_ anyone got into, we don't want to get my hopes up," Corey told me as we walked around the Durmstrang boys.

"It's not guaranteed Corey, I might not get it and you could beat me to it," I told him nervously.

"Nop, no chance, you will be the Hogwarts Junior Champion," Cedric told me, slinging an arm casually around my shoulders, as we skipped passed the Durmstrang boys all together and into the Great Hall laughing.


	5. Chapter 4

**The next age of Misfits**

**Disclaimer: **All of it belongs to the wonderful J.K. Rowling, apart from the characters that I've made up.

**Summary: **On one side you have the intelligent and bubbly Valentina Weasley, the youngest daughter of Fleur and Bill Weasley; on the other side you have the intelligent and sullen Derry Malfoy, the eldest son of Draco and Luna Malfoy. They have been best friends for life, what will happen when you throw the popular Viktor Krum Jr into the mix?

**Chapter Four**

On Friday night, the night that the Champions would be announced, the whole school and Durmstrang and Beauxbatons were assembled in the Great Hall in both the normal tables and stands around the hall with the Goblet of Fire in the middle, me and my friends sat in one of the stands near the Goblet of fire on the first and second rows, this by the way was far away from the Durmstrang boys who were opposite us, as far away as we could get.

"Can everybody please take your seats," Professor McGonagall told us all. "Tonight we will be seeing who our champions will be, but I would like to take this time to remind you that this tournament is about unity with other wizards and witch's from around the world, please do not turn away from each other, make new friends," she told us, looking at some Slytherins sternly. "Now, the moment we have all been waiting for," she told us, turned and performed a charm on the Goblet; within seconds it went red and threw out a piece of parchment to McGonagall.

"The first Champion from Beauxbatons is Annette Gordon," McGonagall said and a blonde girl got up from the group of Beauxbaton girls smiling and walked over to the professor, she shook her hand and pointed for her to go to a room next to the hall to wait, after she went into the room the Goblet became red and it spat out another name to McGonagall. "The second champion from Beauxbatons is Eloise Babette," she announced and another pretty blonde got up from the table and walked over to Professor McGonagall smiling happily, she was also pointed to the room.

Within seconds the Goblet's fire was red again and threw out another piece of parchment to McGonagall. "The first Durmstrang champion is Viktor Krum Junior," she said, no surprises there. He did the same routine as the other two then walked trough the door at the side at the front of the Hall. The fire turned red again and another parchment came out. "The second champion for Durmstrang is Jaroslav Rostislav," she told us, the soon to be ferret stood up and walked to McGonagall, but made sure he went passed me and smiled a greasy smile then continued the same routine as everyone else.

The Goblet turned red again and every Hogwarts student sat on the edge of their seats, these were the two that really mattered, to us anyway. The parchment flew out and McGonagall caught it with ease. "The first Hogwarts champion is Derry Malfoy," she announced and all the Slytherins and some others cheered, out of all the Slytherins, he was the most bearable. Once he had walked through the door the Goblet turned red again, me and my friends almost fell off our seats as McGonagall caught it and looked at it. She looked at me with a smile for a split second and then back to the parchment. "The second Hogwarts champion and last champion is…" Is it just me or does this feel like a lifetime of waiting? "…Valentina Weasley," she announced and the whole room started cheering, it was so loud. I couldn't believe it; my friends had to push me forward because I didn't stand up. I walked up to McGonagall and she shook my hand and gave me a proud smile. She pointed me to the door and I continued on my way, having to walk by the teachers on my way. Draco, Hagrid and Lupin gave me pats on the back as I walked passed.

I walked into a room full of different gadgets and gizmos, then you got o a part that was like the Gryffindor common room with the lounges and chairs and the fire place.

"We could hear the cheering from down here love, and these are stone walls," Derry told me joking as I jumped on him and hugged him for all it was worth.

"We made it Derry," I told him excitedly, the smile and shock still hadn't left my face; he put me down and looked at me smiling.

"Don't look so shocked, you're the golden child remember," he told her and I hit him, just as the teachers were coming in the room.

"If I could have you in two groups, the younger Champions over here, the senior champions over there," McGonagall told us pointing to two different places in the room.

I noticed that the soon to be ferret stood with me and Miss Eloise Babette.

She handed us all old fashion keys that were on a chain to make a necklace, interesting.

"October the seventh will be the First task, but we will be running the first task twice; I have already told the other students this. Be prepared for anything," she told us and left.

I put the key around my neck and left too, heading for Gryffindor tower.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

The next week I had settled into my classes very well and already had two assignments, one for potions which was in class and one for transfiguration, we had to be able to change something in our appearance, easy. The good thing was Derry was in all my seventh year classes, the bad thing was so was Viktor Krum, in charms we only had five people, me, Derry, Shane, Annette Gordon and Viktor Krum Junior himself. In transfiguration I had my cousins Janis, Katharine, George, Fred, James, Shane, Derry and my brother Ryan, four Beauxbatons girls including Miss Annette, and five Durmstrang boys including Mr Krum. This was the same for most of the classes, plus or minus a few.

I had undergone my O.W.L.S. with no difficulty, passed with flying colours for each test, nothing to worry about really.

I was sitting in the Library doing homework after my last class when I heard a lot of giggling. I looked up to see Krum a few tables away, behind him were some shelves, and behind those were giggling girls looking at him. This was going to get annoying, I told myself but stayed there, not having much to do. I finished my work after half an hour, those girls had not had a rest from the giggling and Krum wasn't going anywhere.

I finished my Defence and against the dark arts homework, the last of the homework, and started to pack up, luckily I was out of there in 30 seconds flat because those giggling girls we really annoying me!

I walked quickly up to lunch in the Great Hall and to my friends, but I couldn't get the giggling out of my head, it just kept going.

"Bloody giggling girls in the library, don't they get it, just go away!" I said angrily as I sat down next to Cedric at the table. Someone walked into the Great Hall and I caught out of the corner of my eye Durmstrang robes, and I could hear the giggling again, I looked up to see Viktor Krum Junior walked through the Great Hall doors, the girls went back and sat at the Hufflepuff table. As he walked passed me he gave another nervous smile, he was always giving me those.

"I think he likes you," Jess told me simply, eating her lunch slowly.

"No…" I said, then suddenly not sure. I'd had guys think I was gorgeous and want to date me for that fact, but never because they actually liked me. "He just likes the way I look," I told them confidently, starting to eat lunch.

"Then why is he ignoring your sister and Beauxbaton girls?" Jess asked, nodding to where the Durmstrang clan were sitting. I saw my dear sister Mae trying the moves on Viktor Krum, he just ignored her and told her to piss off, and she left looking put out.

Maybe he did like me, but why did I suddenly have this fuzzy feeling at the pit of my stomach?

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

After Care of Magical Creatures one week before the task, Hagrid asked if I could stay back. After everyone had left he ushered me behind his hut where he seemed to have hidden something. We walked through the forest for a few minutes until I heard roaring, I knew what they were dragons.

"Hagrid, why are they here?" I asked him curiously.

"They're your first task," he told me, moving on and I followed him. We walked a little of the way into the forest where there were huge cages, and they were moving.

I knew a bit about dragons because two summers ago Aunt Sachi and Uncle Charlie took me and some of my cousins to Romania with them and I was the only one brave enough to go see all the dragons, everyone else did other touristy things while I learnt tricks that dragon trainers use.

"Who are their masters?" I asked smirking.

"Well one of them is you uncle Charlie, there are different trainers for each dragon, but I think Charlie helps to train all six that are here, so they listen to him," he told me, and I knew how I was going to get passed the dragon.

I walked to lunch with a big smile on my face; I had a head up on the competition.

"What are you smiling at?" Mary asked me smirking.

"Don't say it," I told her before she could continue. "I just know something nobody else does," I told them.

"What?!" they all asked looking at me intently.

"I can't tell you _now_," I told them smiling. "Later, tonight," I told them all and started eating.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

"Attention students," McGonagall said to us from the front, everyone turned to her. "The teachers from Durmstrang and Beauxbatons and I have all agreed that we should have four fun Quidditch matches between our schools," she said and there was general happiness throughout the hall. "We will have six teams, the four houses of Hogwarts will have a team each," she said and all the Hogwarts students cheered, "A Durmstrang team," she said and all the Durmstrang students cheered, "and a Beauxbatons team," she said and the Beauxbaton students cheered, and some of the boys wondered if they would wear skirts in the air. "The other two schools will organise their teams as they wish, they could use the Quidditch pitch for training. As normal, there will be a notice in the common rooms of the Hogwarts houses about their try outs," she told the hall.

The next morning when we walked into the common room about to go to breakfast we saw people gathered around the notice board, must have put up the try out date.

_Attention Gryffindor,_

_Next Saturday, the day after the first task, I will hold Quidditch try outs for Gryffindor. Remember, this is only for those in second year and higher grades, no first years!_

_From James Potter, Gryffindor Quidditch Captain._

I walked down to the Great Hall and saw my cousin James. "Why didn't you tell me you were Quidditch Captain?" I asked him, hitting him playfully.

"I wasn't allowed to tell dearest," he told me, hooking his arm around my neck in a brotherly way.

"Not even your favourite little cousin?" I asked him pouting.

"No my dear, I'm afraid I had to keep everyone, even you, in the dark," he told me, I couldn't help but smile, he was such an idiot.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

That day in transfiguration we were covering transfiguring ones own body, it was easy, for me.

Professor McGonagall got us to go in pairs and practice the spells and try to make our appearance change and our partner would tell us if we were successful. I paired with Derry who tried twice and didn't succeed even changing a strand of hair, while I was changing all my facial features back and forth.

"Fucking show off, just because you're the golden child and can do everything," Derry said evilly, this was one of his mean moments.

"Shut up Derry, and don't call me the golden child, I'm not, I'm just the one who gave a stuff," I told him, defending myself.

"I'm not going to suck up to them to find out more, I'll learn at school anyway," he spat back at me.

"Suit yourself," I told him, really wishing he could just be the Derry I loved all the time. "If you don't want to know what the task is," I told him, leaning in to whisper in his ear so no one else would hear.

"What?!" he asked eagerly.

"We have to fight a dragon to get something," I told him smiling excitedly.

"You're the only person I know who looks forward to fighting a dragon," he told me smirking.

"_I_ won't have to fight them, but _you_ will," I told him smiling.

"How?" he asked stunned.

"You'll see," I told him before McGonagall dismissed us and I was out of the room.


	6. Chapter 5

**The next age of Misfits**

**Disclaimer: **All of it belongs to the wonderful J.K. Rowling, apart from the characters that I've made up.

**Summary: **On one side you have the intelligent and bubbly Valentina Weasley, the youngest daughter of Fleur and Bill Weasley; on the other side you have the intelligent and sullen Derry Malfoy, the eldest son of Draco and Luna Malfoy. They have been best friends for life, what will happen when you throw the popular Viktor Krum Jr into the mix?

**Chapter Five**

That Saturday all six champions were taken into the Defence against the Darks classroom with none other then Rita Skeeter. She took many photos of us in a group, by ourselves, with the other member of our school, and one of me and Krum, saying we were the two to have parents who competed in the tournament.

"Welcome, I am Rita Skeeter writer for the daily prophet," she told us as she shook all of our hands. "But of course you already know that, what me and my readers want to know is who you are, you are the top news. Who wants to go first?" she asked walked around us and inspecting us. We all found something very interesting on the wall. "Ladies first," she said grabbing Eloise Babette and dragging her out of the room.

The Photographer stayed and took more pictures as we sat around and talked, I talked to Annette Gordon, while Derry talked to Krum, and the soon to be ferret talked to his teacher that was there. I found out that Annette's mother had known mine, they had been good friends.

About ten minutes later Eloise and Rita Skeeter returned and Annette was taken away. I sat in the room talking to either Derry or one of the Beauxbaton girls as Rita Skeeter took Derry and the ferret in turn after Annette. All the others had left and now it was just me and Krum in the room, all the teachers had gone.

"So, our final two, the two hoping to live up to their parents and hopefully do better then them," Rita said and her quick quill wrote away. "You two don't mind if I use a quick quill do you?" she asked, as if we had a choice anyway. She led us to three chairs at the side of the room set in a triangle.

Once we were seated she turned to me. "So Valentina, you are the youngest daughter of Fleur Delacour, but I also understand the great Harry Potter lives in the same household as you and is your uncle to you," she told me, how she knew that. I was about to ask when she continued. "My sources also tell me that you live in the Black Manor that is owned by Harry Potter, passed down to him by the evil Sirius Black, how do you feel to live in a murderers house?" she asked doing her little intrigued face thing.

"Sirius was innocent, he was cleared of all his charges," I told her but she just ignored me, I looked over at the quill and it writes that I am horrified and frightened, that tears are streaming down my face. "Tears are not streaming down my face at the thought living in the house of a murderer."

"I have also been told that in the house all the members of the Order of Phoenix and their families live, including Mad Eye Moody and other great wizards, it has been told that you are the house book worm who is taught all that they know," she stated. "You also live with Hogwarts teachers, some say that this will mean you get a hint on what you're up against, and do you know what you will be fighting on Friday?"

"No."

"Then why were you talking to Professor Lupin Privately?" I just stared in shock at her.

"He told me that I had been accepted into Seventh year advanced Potions, Defence against the Dark Arts, Transfiguration and Charms," I told her shocked.

"No wonder you are said to be a shoe in to win the tournament," she added.

"So Viktor Krum Junior, not only do you have the steps of your father to follow, but now this gifted young girl could show you up," she said and then the quill stopped and she left the room.

"Bitch," I said as I stood and left a stunned Krum behind as I went to change into normal clothes and go to lunch with my friends.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

The day of the task, I must admit I was more then slightly nervous about it. I had talked to Charlie during the week, he had luckily helped train all of the dragons, and if you dear reader haven't worked out how I will get around them, stick with me and you will hopefully soon find out with the rest of the world how to get passed a dragon the Valentina Weasley way.

"You okay Tina, you seem a bit flushed," Alanna said as we sat and ate breakfast.

"So would you if you were about to face a dragon," I had told them about the task the night that I found out, they didn't know my plan either.

"True," she answered, going back to my breakfast.

I sat there for another few minutes and stared at my food. "I'm gonna go get changed," I told them smiling nervously, standing up and leaving the hall.

I walked through the empty halls and eventually into the common room where I found a sign hanging on the wall saying 'Congratulations Tina!' with lots of balloons around the room; if I stuff this up I'll feel like an idiot. I ran up to my room, threw up in the toilets and quickly got changed into my robes. My Tournament uniform was in Gryffindor colours with Hogwarts written on the back of the shirt with Weasley written above it, on the front could be found the Gryffindor and Hogwarts emblems.

I looked at my watch and decided I'd better hurry, the task started in half an hour. I quickly walked out of the Gryffindor tower, through the halls, and eventually out to the hills where the champion's tent was located next to the giant stadium where we would be fighting the dragons.

McGonagall soon walked in to the tent followed by other teachers from Hogwarts and the other schools. "Gather around," she told us, motioning for us to come to the centre of the tent. "Your task today, we have given six dragons a golden key, like the ones you have already, to protect, you have to get that key in the fastest way possible," McGonagall asked looking at us all carefully as we nodded. "Now will you all please listen to Mr Weasley," she told us, and I looked behind her and found a head of red hair.

I saw Charlie step forward with a black bag; he quickly smiled at me then stood in front of us. "Can I have Mr Rostislav, then Miss Babette, then Miss Weasley, then Mr Malfoy, then Miss Gordon and finally Mr Krum," he told us, then put the black bag in front of the ferret; he pulled out a blue mini dragon that tried to bite him. "The **Peruvian Vipertooth**." Next was Eloise who pulled out a green dragon that tried to blow fire but failed miserably. "The **Antipodean Opaleye**." Then it was me, I reached into the scary looking bag and pulled out a red dragon that was covered in horns. "The Hungarian horntail," please let Charlie have trained him well and I really hope he listens to Charlie. Derry reached in and pulled out a brown dragon that started chasing its tail. "The Chinese Viper tooth," Charlie told Derry smiling. Krum pulled out the last dragon. "The American Bullfighter," Charlie informed him. "This means that the order will be Mr Rostislav, Miss Babette, Mr Malfoy, Mr Krum and finally Miss Weasley," he told us and stepped behind Professor McGonagall again.

"Now, Mr Rostislav, when the cannon fires-" then Filch let the cannon rip, and looked down at McGonagall shrugging.

The ferret walked out of the room followed by the teachers, but Charlie and Madam Maxime stayed. Madame Maxime pulled Eloise and Annette aside while Charlie pulled me and Derry aside.

"Charlie please tell me that you trained the horntail?" I asked desperately.

"I did, why?" he asked me looking intrigued.

"If you go to the stadium you'll find out when it's my turn won't you," I told him, pushing him out of the room.

Twenty minutes later I heard my cousins George and Fred, who were doing the commentary, say that the ferret or Jaroslav Rostislav as they called him, with running commentary every second, he had defeated the dragon and he got the chest. My favourite part had to be when they described how the dragon almost ate him, lots of fun.

The cannon went off and Madame Maxime pushed Eloise out the tent, turned around and nodded at Annette, then left to go to the stadium. It then took her thirty minutes to beat the dragon, and the twins kept mentioning how cute she look as the dragon tried to squish her like a bug.

It was the Annette's turn, and then Derry's, I felt I mixture of fear for Derry's life and the fact I was stuck in here with Krum for at least fifteen minutes of alone time with Krum.

The whole time we sat there he kept looking at me as if he was going to say something, then he'd just turn around and look in the other direction. Boys! They're all just a blubbering bunch of idiots.

Krum went out and was by myself for the next ten minutes, until I heard Fred and George announce me.

"The first five champions have conquered their dragon," George said. "Now it is time for the last -" George started.

"- But not least -" Fred added.

"- Champion to face her dragon -" George added.

"- The Junior Hogwarts champion –" Fred said.

"- Our little cousin –" George said with pride, I almost laughed.

"- Who we have taught so much –" Fred added.

"- Valentina Weasley!" they both yelled together before the cannon went off and the band started playing.

I walked out into the arena with the large crowds all watching me, this was definitely nerve wracking.

"She walked over to stand in front of the dragon," Fred said shocked.

"Usually not a good idea, but maybe she has a plan," George said.

"Of course she has a plan!" said Fred.

"Wait, she's changing," George says excitedly.

"She's doing her metamorphmagus thing," Fred said excitedly.

"Hey, she changed into our dear uncle Charlie Weasley!" George said.

"What's she doing George?" Fred asked.

"I don't know Fred, but our Tina's smart, she knows what she's doing," George explained, trying to sound smart.

"Oh… good thinking Tina, gods she's smart," Fred said.

"Must get it from us Fred," George told Fred, I tried not to laugh.

"I think your right George," Fred said.

I walked up to the scary looking pointy dragon and told it to sit and stay, it sat still like a puppy dog wagging its tail, like it was waiting for a treat or something to do. "Good boy," I said and turned around to the middle of the arena, climbed the rocks until I got to the top where the key was, I grabbed it and the dragon disappeared. I quickly changed back to my normal self.

"She's done it George!" Fred said excitedly through the cheers that had erupted.

"And in record time Fred!" George screamed excitedly.

"Silence," McGonagall said from down in the rock formation, as I hopped off the rocks and walked over to her and the other champions and their teachers. When I got over there Lupin gave me a fatherly hug then we both turned to watch McGonagall. "The other judges and I have reached a decision in the scores. In sixth place is Jaroslav Rostislav," she announced, and all the Durmstrang boys cheered for him. "In fifth place is Eloise Babette," she told the crowd and the Beauxbaton girls cheered. "Fourth place goes to Annette Gordon," and the Beauxbaton girls cheered again. "Third place goes to Viktor Krum," and the Durmstrang crowd let out a cry of anger, but still cheered, along with Hogwarts for me and Derry. "Second place is Derry Malfoy," and Slytherin cheered. "This leaves Valentina Weasley in first place," she told the crowd and all of Hogwarts cheered, this was the best feeling.

"I would also like to announce," Professor McGonagall told the stadium and they grew quiet. "That the second first task will be held on the 28th of November," she told everyone and more cheers came, if that was possible.

Everyone left the stadium and I went into a small tent next to the stadium set up for us where Rita Skeeter took even more photos. I was the last to leave with Rita Skeeter right behind me.

I walked out and I saw what looked like all of the Hogwarts students, they cheered the second I walked out of the tent. Fred and George lifted me onto their shoulders, all the while Miss Skeeter's photographer was snapping away madly to capture it all on film. Correction, this was the best feeling in the world.


	7. Chapter 6

**The next age of Misfits**

**Disclaimer: **All of it belongs to the wonderful J.K. Rowling, apart from the characters that I've made up.

**Summary: **On one side you have the intelligent and bubbly Valentina Weasley, the youngest daughter of Fleur and Bill Weasley; on the other side you have the intelligent and sullen Derry Malfoy, the eldest son of Draco and Luna Malfoy. They have been best friends for life, what will happen when you throw the popular Viktor Krum Jr into the mix?

**Chapter Six**

When I got back to the Gryffindor tower I attached the new key to the one already around my neck and had a shower and changed into a pair of jeans and a black tank top. Fred and George had organised a party in the Gryffindor common room and were inviting everybody. They had also gotten enough food from the kitchens to feed a small country for a year. I stepped out of the bathroom clean, dry and dressed. I gave Missy a quick pat before walking over to where my friends were standing near the door.

"Come on Tina," Mary said, linking arms with me.

"Yeah, don't want to miss your party!" Jess said excitedly, dragging me by my free arm out of the room and down the stairs.

As soon as I stepped into the common room a big cheer erupted. "Go Tina!" was heard from all over the room.

Fred and George both came over and put their arms around my shoulders. "Our little Tina's growing up," George said, pretending to be upset.

"She's going out and fighting dragons all by herself," Fred said pretending to be upset.

"Move you two," my brother Ryan told them and hugged me, while spinning me around. He put me down and I couldn't take away the smile, this was so brilliant.

I looked up at the sign I'd seen earlier and was thankful that it was true now. Everyone wanted to come over and look at the key that was hanging around my neck, all still laughing at how I'd won it, they said I'd made it look easy.

The common room was packed with people from all houses, even Slytherin, and Beauxbaton students and Durmstrang students were there, I had spoken to Eloise, she congratulated me, but I hadn't yet seen the ferret.

I was sitting with Emily when I saw the ferret walk in, he looked around the room and when he found me he headed straight for me.

"You cheat!" he proclaimed loudly and the whole room went quiet.

I just smirked at him. "Someone's a bad looser," I said mockingly with a raised eyebrow.

"I only loose because you cheat!" he yelled again, and I could swear everyone took a step towards us to hear what I was going to say next.

"How did I cheat, I used my wand and my initiative, that's why I won and not you," I told him, continuing to smirk at him, it was pissing him off.

He took three steps forward and backed me into a wall, a few of the Durmstrang boys were about to come to my 'rescue' when people from Hogwarts stopped them, they knew I could take care of myself.

"You Cheat! You change! You change your appearance and put some spell on the dragon when we were told the dragon could not have a spell put on it! You were given extra information!" he proclaimed again, sounding proud to have another answer to how I 'cheated'.

"I'm a metamorphmagus, which is within the rules because I don't even need my wand for that, and I didn't put a spell or a charm on the dragon, a dragon is trained by one or two dragon trainers, they are trained to obey them always and not to hurt them under any circumstances and to in fact protect them. Charlie trained that dragon, so when I changed into him, the dragon obeyed me and would not hurt me. I didn't cheat," I told him simply, still smirking.

He went to hit me but I caught his hand and looked him straight in the eye, using Veela magic. "You don't want to do that," I told him. Hehehe…I'm so evil!

"No I don't," he replied and a few Hogwarts students started chuckling, knowing exactly what I was doing.

I leaned in a whispered an incantation in his ear then pulled back; this was going to be hilarious. I lifted his arms away from me and pushed him back gently, he did as I wanted him to, then I walked away. My eyes changed back as I walked over to my cousins Fred and George, who were laughing so hard they were on the floor rolling with tears. They eventually composed themselves and stood in front of me, and I was still smirking.

"What did you whisper in his ear?" George asked, as he was the first to be able to speak.

I just smirked at them and wiggled my eyebrows.

"Oh Tina that's cruel!' Fred told me.

"Even if he is a bastard!" George told me.

"At least leave the man with some dignity!" Fred added.

"Oh come on boys, you're the ones that taught it to me," I told them, "and a simple visit to Madam Pomfrey and a simple charm will reverse the process," I added with a smirk and walked away.

The whole night dearest Jaroslav looked very uncomfortable, I wonder why? The twins said the spell worked fast, I hope it lasts, he deserves it the little ferret.

Everybody had formed a dance floor in the middle of the room in the space where there was no couches, and so many girls crowded Krum for him to dance with them, I doubt he would be able to hold the beat. He turned all of them down, and they each walked away sadly, though this didn't stop many other girls going up and asking.

I also had my own dilemma, no matter how many times they tried, Durmstrang guys kept coming up and asking me to dance, didn't they get the hint that not one guy from Hogwarts had asked me to dance.

I sat there with my friends the whole night, pointing randomly at what people were wearing and how stupid they looked, along with other very mature things.

At 3am I was really getting tired and about to go upstairs when Fred and George started yelling at anyone who didn't belong to Gryffindor.

"Alright you lot!" George yelled.

"Move it on!" Fred added.

"We've got Quidditch try outs in the morning!"

"And we need out beauty sleep!"

"At least Fred does, you should see him when he hasn't had his beauty sleep," George added laughing.

"He looks just like you when you don't get yours," I informed him tiredly.

"Tina's right, we all need our beauty sleep so we can hit someone tomorrow!" Fred told them.

"Now bugger off you lot!" George added, pushing Jaroslav out the portrait door.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

The next day at Quidditch try outs there were over fifty people trying out and around a hundred people in the stands, some Hogwarts students, mostly Slytherins spying, some Beauxbatons and all the Durmstrang students, including the ferret, who wasn't looking too happy. My spell must be working. I saw Krum sitting with his friends, and he kept sneaking glances at me.

"Can I have the people wishing to try out for the beaters out first please," he told us, all the rest of us went and sat down at the edge of the pitch. I sat next to Cedric, who had been in the team as long as I had, he was a Chaser.

There were about fifteen people trying out for beater, among them were my cousins Fred and George, they were as good as the Fred and George Senior, well according to Uncle Harry. We all laughed when George 'accidentally' let the bludger go into the stand heading straight for a group of Slytherins, he just shrugged his shoulders and said "oops".

I was joined by Fred and George, we all had a good laugh at the Slytherins again before watching the chaser try outs. There were about twenty people and included in that group were my cousins' Cedric and Josh and the son of Oliver Wood, Andrew. Those three had been the Chasers every year, and they were the best without doubt. James set up at the goals, he was going to be keeper, and had the chasers one by one shoot five goals, the only three that got them all in were Cedric, Josh and Andrew.

James called out the seekers and I stood up and was surrounded by about twenty other people trying out for my spot, I'd had it for the last three years. We did some drills with small balls and chasing them, and other drills we do every year. After he had done he told everyone to dismount and all the people trying out formed a group.

"I will have the team put on the notice board tomorrow morning," he told us simply and we all started walking off to the change rooms.

"So little cousin," Fred said coming and walking next to me.

"Who do you think will be in the team?" George asked, coming up and walking on my other side.

"Same as always guys, I think you both will be the beaters, Cedric, Josh and Andrew will be the Chasers and James is already the Keeper," I told them, of course leaving out the seeker position, never said I didn't like compliments, just as long as they don't have an ulterior motive behind them.

"Oh come on," Fred said loudly.

"You missed a position," George added.

"You're going to be seeker," they both said at the same time.

"Right guys," I told them laughing as we walked into the change rooms. I walked into the girls section to find about ten girls in there. I quickly grabbed my towel and went off to go see my glorious friend Mr Shower.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Monday morning after the try outs Professor McGonagall got up in front of everyone at breakfast to make an announcement, everyone went quiet as soon as they saw her stand, all intrigued at what she would say.

"Hopefully all the Quidditch teams have been assembled and are ready to play," she told the Hall. James had put out the list of the team yesterday, everyone who I thought would get in would; it was so predictable. "In 2 weeks, Saturday the 29th of October, we will hold our first Quidditch match between Ravenclaw and Gryffindor," the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw tables both cheered, happy for to get to see their teams play first. "The next match will be held between Slytherin and Durmstrang on Saturday 12th of November," the Slytherins and Durmstrang all cheered. McGonagall simply turned back to her seat and sat down.

Chatter filled the hall from everyone, all excited for the first two matches of the year, whether their team was playing or not. At least I would have something a little fun to do before I had to do the first task.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

That Saturday James had us out on the Quidditch Pitch training until his little hearts content. We ran over all ten of our plays what seemed liked a thousand times until they were tattooed into our memory banks. God only knew what he would do to us if we lost next week.

After three hours of gruelling training James told us all to head to the change rooms, thank God. We all landed only to find the Durmstrang team standing waiting for the pitch, and the whole way to the change room I could feel Krum looking at me every so often, and the flip flops went flopping, I don't want to know what it all meant.

When we got into the change rooms James instructed us all to sit in front of him for a happy pep talk, okay a stuff-up-and-I'll-kill-you pep talk, but I could dream couldn't I?

"Next week is going to be our first game of five, the most games we've ever had to play in a year," James told us all.

"Good job James!" George said sarcastically.

"You can to maths too!" added Fred.

"This is serious," James snapped at them and they went quiet instantly, it wasn't like him to be so uptight. "We need to win all but one game to get to the grand final; we don't want someone who isn't from Hogwarts do we?" he asked and we all saw his point, we didn't want Durmstrang or Beauxbatons to win. "We have a reputation to keep up, Gryffindor has won for the last twenty years, we cannot be the one year that looses," he told us, and we saw his point again. "You should all have a shower, you smell like crap," he joked with a smile, trying to lighten the mood. "How about we all shower, meet back here in ten minutes then go out to watch the Durmstrang training?" he asked hopefully, he'd do it anyway, but he didn't want to do it alone.

We all nodded and went into our respective change rooms, and I found myself with the girls' change room all to myself. I showered in the record time of eight minutes, got dressed in jeans, chucks, a singlet and my coat. I walked out and found all the guys talking in the main change room area. They all looked up when they heard me coming in.

"Women," George said sarcastically.

"They take so long to get ready," Fred added and I glared at them both.

"Let's go," James said and all six of us followed him out to the Quidditch pitch. When we got there we noticed the Slytherin team in the stands already, with Derry watching Krum very closely. We all sat in the Gryffindor stands to watch the training.

"Krum's their only real threat James," Andrew told him after we'd been watching for a few minutes.

"Yeah, I'm sure glad I'm not seeker," James told us.

"Thanks for the encouragement," I said sarcastically. "All it needs is a woman's touch, we'll beat 'em, don't worry," I told them all smiling. "And even if I can't I'm sure Fred and George will be able to distract him for most of the game," I added.

"Don't worry about it Captain," Fred told James with a friendly slap on the back.

"He won't know what hit him," George added excitedly.

James sat and watched for a few seconds before speaking. "We'll have to have one of you focussing on hitting him and the other protecting the rest of us, you can't leave Tina unguarded, they'll want to target her first and get her out of the game. They'll know after next Saturday she's gonna be a threat," he said smiling, happy to have me on his team.

"Aw James, what a nice thing to say, you make a girl blush," I told him, fluttering my eyelashes.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

On Friday as I was walking to lunch after Defence Against the Dark Arts I heard a scream from a hallway just off of the one I was walking down. I followed the noises down the hallway and was shocked at what I found at the end. I saw Sabrina Zabini and Jaroslav Rostislav, the ferret had her pinned in the corner and was trying to pull up her shirt, while Sabrina tried to stop him.

"Hey, leave her alone you little ferret," I yelled angrily form where I stood ten feet away.

He turned around to face me, but still blocking Sabrina from getting away. "What are you gonna do to stop me?" he asked menacingly.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

"Hey Tina, what's up?" he asked as he looked at me, then to a terrified Sabrina. "What happened to you?" he asked his baby sister as she curled up next to him. Derry looked at me confused, and then at Sabrina concerned, she was like the little sister he never had.

"Jaroslav Rostislav happened to her," I told them and they both looked over at the Durmstrang table at the end of the Gryffindor table in search of the evil ferret.

"Where is he?" Shane asked angrily.

"Cowering in the small corridor next to the Defence against the dark arts hallway, that's where I found her," I explained to them, strokes Sabrina's hair softly then went back to the Gryffindor table.

"What happened?" Corey asked, looking over at the opposite end of the hall at Sabrina who was leaning against her brother.

"Dearest Jaroslav was trying his tricks on Sabrina," I told them in disgust.

"I'll have to tell George and Fred to hit him a few times when we play him," Cedric said, sounding completely serious.

"I can't wait until they play Slytherin, Derry and Shane will make sure he comes out will more then one bruise," Corey told us smirking at the thought.


	8. Chapter 7

**The next age of Misfits**

**Disclaimer: **All of it belongs to the wonderful J.K. Rowling, apart from the characters that I've made up.

**Summary: **On one side you have the intelligent and bubbly Valentina Weasley, the youngest daughter of Fleur and Bill Weasley; on the other side you have the intelligent and sullen Derry Malfoy, the eldest son of Draco and Luna Malfoy. They have been best friends for life, what will happen when you throw the popular Viktor Krum Jr into the mix?

**Chapter Seven**

At breakfast on Saturday, the day of the first Quidditch match of the season, I was sitting with my friends having breakfast when I saw Jaroslav walk into the Great Hall with some other Durmstrang guys, and he looked like someone had beaten the crap out of him. I looked over to Shane and Derry who were both smirking and laughing at poor poor Jaroslav.

I couldn't help but laugh at the look on his face when he looked over at Shane and Derry, it was priceless. Me and my friends were almost on the floor from laughing so much when James came over with the rest of the Quidditch team behind him to collect me and Cedric to go and get ready for the game.

We all walked to the Quidditch pitch laughing about how bad the ferret had looked when he walked in, it was going to keep all of us amused for weeks and weeks. We entered the change room and I went into the girls' section and to my locker. I quickly changed into my Quidditch gear, grabbed my Skyrider out of the locker, locked it back up again and walked out to the main section of the change room while placing my wand in the wand holder that was on my leg.

"Okay, if we just run what we did in practice then we'll be fine, Ravenclaw have never been a problem before. Fred, make sure you hit the seeker early, he never pays attention to his surroundings, and both of you make sure Tina is protected so they don't try and make a cheap shot like last time," James told them. I instantly remembered the last time we played Ravenclaw, they used the same trick Slytherin had used on me; they aimed a bludger at James, then when Fred went away from me they hit me, I continued and got the snitch, but I was in the hospital wing for a week with extensive injuries.

"Yeah guys, that wasn't my favourite," I told them making a face at remembering how much it hurt.

"Sorry Tina," they both said at the same time, bowing their heads.

We heard my brother Ryan and his best friend Tom Elliot announce to the cheering crowd that this game was between the twenty year running champions, and Ravenclaw. After a second he yelled enthusiastically into the microphone "And here comes the Ravenclaw team, led by their captain Andrew Moss," he said and Ravenclaws cheered louder as they announced all the rest of the team with not very enthusiastically.

"Come on," James told us and we all went to the tent opening that led to the pitch and flew out on our brooms, James leading.

"And here comes the Gryffindor team led by James Potter," Ryan told the crowd and Gryffindor cheered.

"Followed by that unbeatable team and the unbeatable seeker everyone loves to throw bludgers at –" Tom stared.

"But that doesn't stop her –" Ryan added on.

"Valentina Weasley," Tom told the screaming crowd.

"Then there are the two brilliant beater twins," Ryan told the crowd.

"Fred and George Weasley!" Tom told the crowd and Fred and George started bowing form their brooms.

"Finally the three unbeatable chasers Andrew Wood, Joshua Weasley and Cedric Potter!" Ryan yelled as Madam Hooch went to the centre of the field.

"Everyone takes their places as Madam Hooch lets out the Snitch," Tom told the crowd.

Hooch let out the bludgers and snitch, and then threw up the Quaffle. With in a second of it being thrown up Cedric had it and was racing towards our goal.

"Potter has the Quaffle but then Smith tries to take it," Tom said.

"Josh Weasley is passed the ball, then quickly moves it on to Andrew Wood, and with another pass to Cedric Potter…" Ryan said to the crowd.

"GRYFFINDOR SCORES!!" they both yell and the Gryffindor stands erupt in cheers.

"Score is Ten Zero to Gryffindor," Tom said a little more calmly.

I started circling the field searching for anything shiny, which was a lot of fun considering the field was so big and the snitch was so small. Sam Mills the other seeker was a few feet behind me, watching me so that if I went for the snitch he would know. I heard something whooshing towards me and I looked to my right to see a bludger rushing for me, I dodged it just in time, but poor Sam wasn't so lucky, he got hit right in the stomach.

"Sam Mills the Ravenclaw seeker has been hit by a bludger by his own team mate," Tom said through his laughter.

"I think there should be some communication on that team," Ryan said laughing.

Gryffindor had scored three more times before something interesting happened.

"Cedric Potter has the quaffle and the Ravenclaw Chaser Jason Smith is chasing after him with a beaters bat," Tom said excitedly, hoping some more blood would be shed. "That's a foul!"

"Potter has been struck with the beaters bat," Ryan said calmly and matter-of-factly.

"That evil little…he should be sent off…he's a little –" then McGonagall stopped him. "Sorry Professor but its true, he's a little –" and that's when McGonagall took the wand from him. She gave it back after a few stern words.

"Potter seems to be okay as Madam Hooch gives the Ravenclaw team a penalty for unsportsmanlike conduct," Ryan explains the crowd.

That's when I saw it, a glint of flying gold, the snitch; it was floating inches from the Ravenclaw posts. I turned towards the posts and went as fast as my world class broom could take me; I was there in three seconds. I had Mills behind me for a second but his old broom couldn't keep up with mine. I grabbed the snitch and Gryffindor cheered.

"Valentina Weasley has caught the snitch!!" Tom and Ryan both yelled to the cheering crowd. My whole team rushed around me as we landed together, they all lifted me up and carried me to the Gryffindor change rooms.

"Tina, we love you," Fred and George told me in unison.

"Yeah, thanks guys," I told them smiling and going to have a very long meeting with my dearest friend Shower.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

A week later I ran into Charms, the day we were starting the art of silent magic, I had been late to class, and I being the oh so lucky girl I am – gag – the only spare seat was between Derry and Krum, so many girls would hate me right now. Derry looked happy with one Annette Gordon on his right; she of course was a Veela, who could resist that.

I kept feeling Krum looking at me, and whenever I'd look at him I expected him to quickly look away as if he was one of my little cousins and I'd caught him doing something he wasn't supposed to. He didn't look away, he just kept looking at me with that same smile on his face that he always wears when he's looking at me, and I won't mention the flutter in my stomach because it must be sickness from his smiling.

"Now we will start with an easy spell, how about we start levitating charm," Flitwick told us, and everyone sat at their desks with a feather in front of us.

I looked around amused and saw many swishing and flicking going to waste. I turned to my feather and thought _Wingardium Leviosa_ as I tried to urge it with my mind and instantly my feather started to float slowly into the air. Did I mention Hermione had taught silent spells to me two summers ago, then this summer Moody had taught me wandless magic.

"Well done Miss Weasley!" Professor Flitwick said excitedly form his stool at the front of the room. "Everyone, watch Miss Weasley perform the spell silently again, if you would Miss Weasley?" Flitwick asked kindly and I nodded. I performed the spell easily and the feather floated gracefully.

"Show off," Derry mumbled in my ear and I stepped on his toe, needless to say his next words were not so silent and they were not _Wingardium Leviosa._

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Later that week on the Thursday morning, I received an owl from my mother, Curtis mine and my brothers' owl carried a brown package. He quickly dropped it in front of me on my bed, and on my homework I was doing mind you, looked at me as if to ask where his treat was. I leaned back, opened the bedside tables' drawer and pulled out owl treats that he loved. I gave him his treat and he flew away, leaving me with Missy pawing my package, intrigued by it, but not threatened enough to pull out the claws yet.

"Well open it Tina," Emily told me from her bed, looking at me intrigued. Luckily no one else was in the room because all my other roommates would have run over and torn it open; Emily was much more polite about it.

I undid the string around the package, pulled off the paper neatly, delaying the inevitable and when I opened it a saw blue material, this is never good. I slowly pulled out the material to reveal a dress, brilliant, a dress – gag – I forgotten about the Yule Ball. I stood up and held it in front of me, praying it wasn't something with frills, luckily I was wrong; it had no frills in sight and looked like a dress from the seventies. It was dark blue, but not navy, and under the bust in had a strip three inches or so wide that went all the way around in red floral fabric, but it wasn't girly, but it was feminine. After the strip there was more of the blue material until the hips, where there was another three inch strip aging that went around, and under it the fabric bunched at the top and flowed out straight at the start of the next strip, where under that it bunched, then flowed out to the next strip, and so on and so on for about three strips to make a flowing dress.

"Try it on!" Emily told me excitedly, jumping up and down on her bed, I looked over at the box to find Missy holding an envelope between her two front paws and chewing it. I grabbed it off of her and opened it.

_Hope you like it, it's for the Yule Ball._

_Love mama._

I put the short note back on the bed and Missy continued to bite it while I walked, okay ran, to the bathroom to try on the dress. This is the first dress I've actually liked and been excited to try on, who would have thought it were possible. I walked out of the bathroom and Emily gasped, _oh no!_

"Look, I'll just take it off and we'll forget this ever happened okay," I told her, turning around embarrassed going to change out of it.

"It's not that," Emily told me quickly, but I didn't believe her, but I stopped anyway, knowing she'd say more. "Honestly, you need to look at it," she told me pleadingly, she sounded desperate, I'd better do it, but just because she asked me to.

I walked over to the full length in between Alanna and Mary's beds, my head down at the floor the whole way, looking at the material swish under me.

"Look up," Emily instructed patiently smiling, thank God she was the one here not one of the others, they would not have been patient.

I looked up and saw my reflection. "Oh my God!" I gasped, I looked like a girl, and I looked good.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Friday morning, the morning before the first task take two, Jess, Alanna and Mary had all made me model the dress for them the night before after Emily had told them when they got back to the Gryffindor tower the night I got the package. I was tired to say the least, but I had asked Draco for some pepper up potion, which he had given me and I had drunk before breakfast and felt ready to face the stress filled day ahead.

"Do you know what you're doing tomorrow?" she asked me, we knew we had to have a different strategy than last time to get maximum points.

"It's okay Em," I told her, giving her a little smile that was supposed to be encouraging. I looked up and saw Derry leaving the Hall and decided to go up to my room and catch up on sleep, I love Saturdays. I said bye to my friends and left the hall, when I got into the Entrance Hall I was pulled behind a statue by a phantom hand.

"Hello dearest," Derry said with a smirk.

"Derry, why did you feel the need to pull me into a small corner with you?" I asked with a smirk.

"I know what the second task is, but if you're going to be like that," he told me sarcastically, pretending to leave.

I grabbed his arm, an hour before the task and I still didn't know what it was, I did not want any surprises. "What?" I asked, almost a little too desperately for my liking, but these were desperate times.

"Well haven't we got our nickers in a twist?" he asked sarcastically.

"Just tell me Derry and stop acting like an asshole," I told him annoyed.

He looked at me for a second, contemplating something, he obviously decided because he soon spoke. "The underwater task, the same under water task they performed here over twenty years ago," he told me with a smirk, wanting me to ask how he knew.

"How did you find out Derry?" I asked rolling my eyes.

"Went for a walk and stumbled across a piece of parchment that outlined the second task," he told me with a smirk.

"Thanks Derry," I said and left the little corner, only to run straight into one Mr Krum.

"Sorry," he said and kept walking down the hall, but not after giving me one of those looks that sent my stomach flip flopping, in repulsion _of course._

"Looks like the Bulgarian has the hots for you dear, wonder what _he_ wants?" Derry asked, coming out from behind the statue, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

This got me mad, I don't know why. "Is that what you think, that someone could only like me for the way I look and not for me?" I asked him angrily.

"Didn't know you liked him so much," Derry said, not affected at all by my words.

I just stormed off rolling my eyes and muttering obscenities that I would not want to say around young children.


	9. Chapter 8

**The next age of Misfits**

**Disclaimer: **All of it belongs to the wonderful J.K. Rowling, apart from the characters that I've made up.

**Summary: **On one side you have the intelligent and bubbly Valentina Weasley, the youngest daughter of Fleur and Bill Weasley; on the other side you have the intelligent and sullen Derry Malfoy, the eldest son of Draco and Luna Malfoy. They have been best friends for life, what will happen when you throw the popular Viktor Krum Jr into the mix?

**Chapter Eight**

I walked into the champion's tent with one minute to spare. I had gotten up to my dorm and been unable to find my robes, after half an hour of searching I found them in the wardrobe freshly washed. I changed into them, put my shoes on, grabbed my coat and ran out the door, I had to run the whole way here, and I was buggered.

While I was searching I had decided not to change into Charlie to defeat the dragon, I would try a little trick Charlie taught me a few summers ago. It was a simple spell trainers used when they were training untrained adult dragons, it calms them down and makes them unable to hurt anything for a few minutes, this gives you time to teach them something.

In the room there were six little sectioned off areas with a bed for after the task for injuries, I went and sat on the bed that was for me and lay down, I was exhausted.

"It's not good to be tired when your about to face a deadly beast," I felt a dip in the bed as Derry spoke. I opened one eye and saw him sitting on the end of the bed watching me smirking.

"Shut up," I told him, sitting up as McGonagall walked into the room.

"Can I have everyone over here please?" she asked, motioning to the middle of the room. We all formed a group in the middle of the room, with our teacher standing with us. Behind me stood Lupin, and behind Derry was his father. "You will pick out you dragon and then I will tell you which order to go in," she told us, holding out a black bag. She went first to Krum who pulled out a green dragon the **Swedish Short-Snout**, the ferret pulled out the American Bull fighter, Eloise had the Australian Jumper, and then Annette pulled out a blue dragon the Chinese Fireball, next was me, I reached in and pulled out a red dragon, the Hungarian Horntail, then finally Derry pulled out a yellow dragon, the **Ukrainian Ironbelly**. Lucky me, I got to face a Hungarian Horntail, again.

"This means that Miss Babette will go first, then Mr Rostislav, then Mr Malfoy, then Miss Gordon, then Miss Weasley, and finally Mr Krum," McGonagall explained to us then turned to Eloise. "You all are trying to retrieve a small locked box," she explained quickly before turning to Eloise and the ferret. "Now when the cannon goes off…" she tried to explain to Eloise, but Filch let it rip right above us the second she said cannon, she looked up at him and he just shrugged.

Eloise went out the arena and within seconds we heard a huge roar from the dragon and then a high pitched scream of terror, comforting.

"Why do I have to face the Hungarian Horntail again," I complained to Derry as a lay down on the bed again.

"It could be worse –" he tried weakly but then I cut him off.

"Really, how could it be worse? The Hungarian Horntail is the most dangerous dragon in existence, how could it be worse?" I asked annoyed, my luck was getting worse as the year went on.

"You could not have an aunt and uncle who are both dragon trainers and took you to Romania two summers ago and taught you how to train a dragon," Lupin said smirking.

"Yes, but to perform the spells I have to be right in front of the dragon facing it _head on_, that horntail will kill me before that," I told him, still thinking logically.

"Then what can you do to get in front of the dragon?" Lupin asked with a smirk. Perfect!

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Almost half an hour after Annette went out terrified, Fred and George announced that she had retrieved the box and was to be brought back into the champions' tent to receive medical attention. All the other champions bar Krum had been brought back with some kind of injury, which made it so comforting for me.

"Now please welcome –" George said.

"The second Hogwarts champion –" Fred said.

"Valentina Weasley!" They both yelled at the same time and the crowd cheered.

I walked out into the arena and instantly stuck my hand out and thought _Accio Skyrider_; that should get me a few extra points. I walked to a large rock that was a metre away, still not knowing where the dragon was, better to hide until my broom gets here. After a few seconds I heard the whoosh of the broom coming, I stepped out from the rock and jumped on my broom as it went passed, I also finally saw the dragon, protecting the box in the middle. As soon as it saw me it was up and watching me. Its hand (or whatever it is) flew out and swatted at me, but unfortunately it didn't miss. It hit my stomach and the nails cut though the clothes and skin. _Just think it's a bludger that hit you_, I kept telling myself, and it hurt just like I'd been hit with a bludger.

"She's been hit George!" Fred said horrified.

"But she's still on her broom," George said thankfully.

"She gets a lot of practice," Fred joked.

"Yeah, I've lost count how many times she's been hit with a bludger," George added.

"And all those times she never fell off her broom," Fred added.

"Maybe we should try and keep the bludgers away from her Fred," George said to his brother.

"Well see George, if we'd done that, she wouldn't be used to getting hit and would have fallen to her death," Fred told his brother, sounding knowledgeable.

"I think if she wasn't used to it the hit would have killed her," George added. These guys are so comforting.

I flew in front of the dragon, and performed the claming spell silently and without my wand; that should get me some more points too, two spells performed silently and wandless. The dragon instantly got calm and didn't look so menacing; it also didn't feel the need to eat me anymore. I landed my broom and got off, clutching my side the whole time, as I walked up to the dragon, told it to sit and it did, then continued to climb the big rock in the centre of the arena and collect the Box. As soon as I touched the box the dragon disappeared and everyone cheered.

I got off the rock and I instantly had Madam Pomfrey come over and start ushering me into the tent. She had called one of the ministry healers over when everything went black.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

I opened my eyes to talking all around me.

"Tina!" I heard the group of people whisper as I was coming to, why are they whispering? I looked around, not quiet sure where I was. Then I saw the curtain around the bed and the familiar setting of the hospital wing, and I remember the dragon and getting hit in the stomach.

"Where's the box?" I asked frantically, not wanting to loose it.

"Next to you," my brother said carelessly, pointing at the box on the bedside table. "What we all care about is that your okay, you scared us half to death, Derry in particular," Ryan told me with a smirk.

"What?" I asked confused. Looking around and finding Derry asleep in the chair next to my bed. That explains the whispering.

"As soon as you walked into the tent he was rushing over to you, having heard you were hit, he caught you just in time," Corey explained to me.

"He quickly carried you to the bed so they could treat you, while he was barking orders at everyone," Alanna told me smiling.

"Madam Pomfrey almost kicked him out of the Hospital wing when you were brought up here, then he said he'd be quiet," Emily told me with a smirk.

"Hasn't left you side," Jess added, wiggling her eyebrows.

"What happened after I passed out?" I asked them, desperate to know who won the task.

"Krum went after you and got hit almost as bad as you just as he was grabbing the box," Emily explained.

"Who won?" I asked desperately.

"It was a tie," Corey told me nervously.

"Between who?" I asked even more desperately.

"You and Krum both got awarded 43 points each," Cedric told me with a smile. Ironic, the winners are the ones in the hospital wing.

"When's the next task?" I asked them.

"Saturday February 18th," Jess told me.

Madam Pomfrey opened the curtains and let herself in. I saw through the opening that there were a bunch of Durmstrang students around the bed opposite me; that must be Krum's bed.

"Glad to see you're up Miss Weasley, but you will not be leaving that bed for at least a day," she told me sternly, measuring out potion for me.

"What? No, I can't…" I tried to say but she cut me off.

"No, you are staying," she told me and handed me a vile. "Now drink up," she told me smiling and I did what I was told. "Alright all of you shoo, you've seen her now go!" Pomfrey told them menacingly.

"Bye sweety, do as you're told," Ryan told me and gave me a kiss on my forehead before leaving.

My friends all said bye and kissed my cheek before leaving. Pomfrey opened the curtains to leave again, but looked back at the sleeping Malfoy and shook her head before leaving and closing the curtain again.

I watching him for a few minutes, surprised at how peaceful he looked.

"You're staring Weasley," he told me with his eyes closed, smirking.

"Yeah, I wonder how many girls have seen that picture in the morning." I joked, trying to settle in a comfortable position in the bed.

"None dearest, you're the first," he told me with a smirk then leaned in to my ear to whisper something. "Only the special ones get to stay over," he told me.

I looked at him shocked. "So you just kick them out after you're done with them?" I asked shocked.

"Trust me dearest, the feeling is always mutual, they don't feel anything more for me then I do for them," he told me smiling. "How's the cut?" he asked, changing the subject quite abruptly.

"I wouldn't know _dearest_, Pomfrey's given me numbing potion so I can't feel the pain," I told him with a smirk.

"You do know if you ever do that again I'll have to hurt you myself, you had me worried sick," he told me sounding actually sincere.

"Aw, didn't know I meant that much to you dearest," I joked.

"Tell anyone I have a heart and I'll kill you," he told me pretending to be angry.

I smile at him as my eyes started to droop and I quickly opened them again, trying to stay awake.

"Go to sleep dearest, you need you rest," he told me standing up. "I'll come back in the morning to see you," he told me, leaning down and giving me a kiss on the forehead before leaving.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

I woke up in the middle of the night and the whole hospital wing was pitch black. I found my wand on the bedside table and quietly said Lumos. My wand lit up and I looked around me before stopping the spell and trying to get back to sleep.

I tried to go back to sleep but I just lay there awake, wanting to do something. I pulled off the covers off of the bed and saw I was in my underwear, definitely will need clothes to go out of this cubicle. I stood up a little too fast and my side throbbed, should take things slow. I walked to the end of the bed slowly and found some clean clothes; someone must have brought them down. I put on a pair of jeans and a plain black t-shirt.

I walked out of the cubicle and went to the bathroom, amazing how I knew where everything was in this place. Sad isn't it? I clutched my side as I walked the whole way there, numbing potion must have worn off; I wonder what exactly was wrong with my side.

As I was walking back to the cubicle I tripped over a bottle on the floor and it rolled along the floor, it sounding like thunder in comparison to the silence before.

"Shit." I hope Pomfrey didn't hear it.

I heard the door to Pomfrey's office open. "Crap." I tried to get back to my bed, clutching my side the whole way.

"What are you doing out of bed Miss Weasley?" she asked sternly as she walked around the corner and came to my side.

"Thought I'd go for a nice brisk walk, seems like a lovely night for it," I told her as I struggled back to the bed. "Then I realised the numbing potion had warn off so I was then in great pain," I told her.

"Well considering a dragon almost chopped you in half it's going to hurt for a little while," Pomfrey explained as I got back into bed. She closed the curtains, carrying a vile of potion towards me. "Drink up," she told me and I did what I was told, even though it tasted disgusting.

The last thing I remember was Madam Pomfrey closing the curtain and darkness surrounding me again.


	10. Chapter 9

**The next age of Misfits**

**Disclaimer: **All of it belongs to the wonderful J.K. Rowling, apart from the characters that I've made up.

**Summary: **On one side you have the intelligent and bubbly Valentina Weasley, the youngest daughter of Fleur and Bill Weasley; on the other side you have the intelligent and sullen Derry Malfoy, the eldest son of Draco and Luna Malfoy. They have been best friends for life, what will happen when you throw the popular Viktor Krum Jr into the mix?

**Chapter Nine**

I sat at breakfast the next Saturday, being congratulated over a dozen times by passers by. The Hall was buzzing; having had the official announcement for the Yule Ball last night at dinner, the amount of people worried about date was amazing. I had also had three guys ask me out, all of them from Durmstrang, obviously hadn't learnt yet that I don't do dates. Unfortunately McGonagall told me that I had to have a date so I could walk in with him and have the first dance with him.

I heard Jess gasp from beside me and turned to her, half expecting for her to have broken a nail.

"What?" I asked, looking up at her.

"Nothing," she told me, quickly looked away from where she had been looking, and refused to look back, intriguing. I have to look now, I up where Jess had been looking saw Derry kissing my sister Mae.

"Bastard!" I said as I stood up and walked out of the Great Hall, I did not want to eat while being forced to look at the disgusting display of betrayal.

I stormed out of the Great Hall and knew I was being followed; I turned to find I was being followed by Emily, Jess, Alanna and Mary, while Corey and Cedric weren't far behind carrying some of their lunch in their hands. My stomach grumbled and I realised how hungry I was. I turned and headed for the kitchens, and started talking before the first step hit the ground.

"How could he do that? He knows how much I hate her! He knows that I'd hate for him to…to…well do _that_ with her!" I told them furiously as we walked to the kitchens. "Why would he do it? He hates her as much as I do, he even said he'd never date her, or whatever it is they're doing!" I told them as we rounded a corner.

The six of them just nodded and stayed quiet as I complained and yelled on our way to the kitchens, well, Corey and Cedric at times looked like they would say something, but then someone else would hit them and they'd reconsider their decision.

When we arrived at the kitchen a few minutes later, me having complained the whole way, I told the house elves that I wanted mashed potatoes, boiled potatoes, potato chips, fries, any kind of potato combination you can think of I asked for, and some butter, salt and ketchup, my comfort food.

"Anything else you will be wanting Miss Weazly?" a small house elf asked me.

"You wouldn't happen to have some cookies and cream ice cream, hot chocolate fudge and some whipped cream would you? Because if you did could you make it into a huge sundae?" I asked, tears falling down my face as I looked at my food.

Don't cry Tina; don't cry about this… crap! I was crying.

"Don't worry about it Tina, Derry is acting like an asshole," Emily told me, rubbing my back and hugging me, trying to make me feel better.

"Yeah sweety, don't give him a second thought," Jess added and hugged me too.

"Tina they're right, men are scum, you can't trust them," Alanna told me, hugging me too.

"Hey!" Corey and Cedric yelled offended.

"You guys better leave if you don't want to hear anymore comments like that," Emily warned them, kissing my forehead and hugging me too as the boys dejectedly left the kitchens.

We stayed like this for a few minutes until an elf brought my sundae over.

"Thanks, but could you guys bring four of those, popcorn, some butter beer, fries some salt and ketchup up to our dorm, and could you keep it all coming until at least dinner tonight, if we want more we'll come back down later," Jess told the group of house elves that had congregated around us.

Emily pulled out her wand and performed a simple cleaning spell on my face with its puffy eyes and red nose.

"Come on sweety, tomorrow when we find out the next Quidditch game you won't care about Derry," Mary assured me. I'm sure she was right, but at that moment, Derry seemed like the biggest issue in the world to me at the moment, I was a teenager after all.

Luckily everyone was outside so the hallways were clear as we walked quickly up to Gryffindor tower. There were a few people in the common room either talking in groups or doing homework by themselves at the tables or couches.

I was rushed upstairs by my four friends and then placed on my bed with Missy in my lap. When we got up there we noticed our food had already arrived, I'm telling you there's great service in this castle. The house elves had given us all the food we'd asked for, which was never a bad thing.

We sat there eating our third sundae each and collapsed on Jess' bed.

"Why won't you just admit it?" Jess asked out of the blue, throwing her arm up in the air, the arm that held the fork.

"Pardon?" I asked rather shocked at her sudden eruption.

"You like Derry, you always have, just admit it," she added, a bit more quietly this time.

I looked at her in shock, how dare she say that! "I'm going for a walk," I told them, placing the bowl on the bed next to a sleeping Missy, grabbing my coat and walking out of the room, they all thought it wise not to follow.

When I got down to the common room I noticed people crowded around the notice board, the game couldn't be up already. Please say they are, that would make me feel a whole lot better. I got to the board and didn't see the Quidditch games announced on a piece of paper, but instead a beautifully designed poster announcing the Yule ball on Christmas Eve night, great, another thing to worry about.

Derry would probably now go with Mae and I would have to watch them snog all night, then I would have to go with some guy who would look at my chest all night or something along those lines and have to dance the first dance with said male, unbelievable, how could they do this to me.

This was my last thought as I walked out of the Gryffindor common room, grabbing my jacket on the way, walking into the hallway and down next to the lake to walk, it was so nice this time of year, even if it was frozen. I walked out the entrance hall door and saw Derry with Shane; I guess the library will do.

I walked into the nice, warm and peaceful library, walked over to the Herbology bookcase and grabbed the first book I could find, went to the nearest desk, sat down and started reading away. The silence ended when I heard someone walk passed the bookshelf near me, and a group of giggling girls a few bookshelves away. Thankfully Madam Pince kicked them out after only few minutes of torture.

I heard someone walk around over to my table and sit down across from me, I chose to ignore them, not in the mood for being social. I looked up to find the great Viktor Krum Junior.

"How is you injury?" he asked me.

"Hurts like hell, thanks for asking," I answered flatly.

We sat there in silence for a few minutes, me reading my book, hoping Krum would get the hint and leave. Of course he didn't leave; he sat there and watched me study the whole time.

"Would you go to the ball with me?" he asked suddenly and I looked up in surprise.

"Uh…" I was speechless; I had not been expecting that. Do I want to go to the ball with him? Do I like Viktor Krum? That would explain the feelings I've been getting whenever he looks at me. "Sure."

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

For the next week I walked around with a huge smile on my face, no matter what I did I couldn't wipe it off. I couldn't tell anyone about the date because we weren't going to tell anyone, and I wanted to see the surprise on Derry's face when I walked in with Krum, well the surprise on everyone's face.

This Sunday was a Hogsmeade weekend, and I wasn't sure whether I'd go or not. My friends would probably be going, but I didn't want to stand there while they all tried on different dresses.

Every day after school I would go to the library to study, and every day after being there for a few minutes Krum would come and sit opposite me, breaking out his school books too. We wouldn't really talk, just study.

On Saturday Durmstrang had practice, followed by Slytherin; James told us we all had to watch both practices. To do so we had to wake up at 8.30 to watch the Durmstrang training at 9, have I mentioned that I hate early mornings? I walked sleepily down to the common room at ten to nine to find five awake boys and one annoyed boy.

"Your late," James told me angrily, he was really getting annoying being captain.

"Shut up James, carry me," I told them and Cedric stepped up and started to carry me, before we gave up laughing and walked slowly with the others, even though James tried to get us to hurry up on several occasions, honestly most of us could not be bothered to go any faster.

When we arrived we found the Slytherin team already there taking notes before practice. As we walked passed I could feel Derry's eyes on me, but frankly I didn't care. I hadn't spoken to him since last week and didn't want to break the roll I was on.

I felt someone grab my arm, as we all walked up the stairs, and I was dragged down the stairs and next to the stands away from ear shot.

"What Derry?" I asked annoyed, no longer that tired.

"You've been avoiding me," he told me, looking slightly put out.

"You've noticed," I said and went to go sit with my team but he grabbed my arm and pulled me back to him. "How's Mae these days? Or don't you get much out of her when you have your tongue stuck down her throat?" I asked sarcastically. He looked at me shocked. "Please Derry, you were in the middle of the Great Hall, how could I miss it?" I asked angrily.

"It was just a kiss. She kissed me, I had no part in and I didn't want to kiss her," he explained desperately trying to get the point across to me.

"Yeah it looked like you really hated it," I retorted.

"I got caught in the moment, it wasn't my fault," he told me.

"Oh, so that makes it all better?" I asked sarcastically.

"I'm sorry Tina; if I'd known it would upset you I wouldn't have done it. If I could take it back I would, but I can't," he pleaded, he really did look desperate.

I really needed to change the subject. "You got a date for the dance?" wrong subject Tina.

"Everyone seems to be taken," he told me bowing his head, and then looked up as if he had a brilliant idea. "You wanna go with me?" he asked smiling, as if I didn't need to answer.

I looked at him annoyed. "For your information someone asked me," I told him angrily.

"Yeah Tina, all of Durmstrang plus 20 other guys have asked you already," he said smiling.

I turned and started to walk away. "Well I said yes to one of them," I told him and walked up the stairs to my team who were enthralled by the practice and didn't even notice me gone. We sat there for the next hour and a half watching the practice, and every so often Krum would look over and smile at me, I'd smile back and I'd get that feeling in my stomach again. As the Durmstrang team walked off the pitch and the Slytherins went on Krum looked at me and motioned behind the stands, I nodded in response.

I got up and none of the guys even noticed, typical boys, they were too enthralled in the Quidditch before them. I quickly ran down the stairs, my side having cured a week ago, and around the stands until I found Krum a few metres in leaning against a wooden post.

"Have I mentioned I hate my cousin," I said as I walked over to him then stopped right in front of him. "He made me wake up early so that our team could watch yours and the Slytherins practice," I told him frowning and he just laughed.

"I'll try not to make training so early so you can get some sleep," he told me with a smirk. I glared at him and he reached out and stroked my cheek with his thumb. He started to lean forward and I knew what was coming next. What if I'm a bad kisser? Will he hate me? Will he dump me and find someone else to go to the ball with?

Before I could think anymore his lips were on mine, and God it felt good. He wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me closer as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

We both pulled back for need of air, both panting like at the end of a Quidditch game. "Are you going Hogsmeade tomorrow?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm going to be dragged around by my friends who are looking for the perfect dress until noon when we will have lunch then I will sneak off and meet Corey and Cedric, leaving them to continue to fuss over what they are going to wear because by then I will be sick of them," I told him smirking. "Are you going?" I asked him smiling.

"Yes, we have been told about the shrieking shack and my friends must see it," he told me and I almost laughed.

"It shrieked because of someone who went to Hogwarts," I told him smiling and he raised an eyebrow. "There was a boy who was a werewolf and there is a passage made for him from Hogwarts to the shack where he would go every full moon, the shrieking was him," I told him smiling, of course not wanting to mentions that it had been Lupin.

"Maybe I'll see you there," he said, sounding kind of hopeful.

"Yeah, maybe," I said and leaned up to kiss him, God he was good at that.


	11. Chapter 10

**The next age of Misfits**

**Disclaimer: **All of it belongs to the wonderful J.K. Rowling, apart from the characters that I've made up.

**Summary: **On one side you have the intelligent and bubbly Valentina Weasley, the youngest daughter of Fleur and Bill Weasley; on the other side you have the intelligent and sullen Derry Malfoy, the eldest son of Draco and Luna Malfoy. They have been best friends for life, what will happen when you throw the popular Viktor Krum Jr into the mix?

**Chapter Ten**

I was woken early Sunday morning to go to Hogsmeade, much to my disgust. They dragged me to the courtyard where Filch was waiting and where the carriages were, we got onto a carriage and rode to Hogsmeade laughing and talking the whole way. We arrived at Hogsmeade to find other early birds who wanted to get here early too, I was surprised at how many people their really were, don't they know what sleep is?

I was dragged into the first clothes store we came across and asked for my opinion on everything that they picked up. Eventually the conversation got around to dates, it was inevitable.

"I'm going with Corey, we figured neither of us had dates so, why not?" Emily told us smiling, she was so cute.

"I'm going with Arnold McKinnon, he asked me two weeks ago as soon as the notice went up," Jess told us smiling with joy, picking up another dress.

"Josh Weasley," Mary announced to us proudly, Emily's older brother and mine and Jess' cousin. "He is the best kisser," she told us dreamily.

"Eww," Emily complained.

"Don't want to know," Jess told her.

"More then slightly wrong," I added, none of us wanted to hear that a family member was a good kisser.

"Sam Mills," Alanna told us smiling; she had always had a thing for the Ravenclaw seeker.

"Oh come on Ally, Tina can beat him," Mary told her smirking.

"Yeah but Tina beats everyone at Quidditch," Alanna retorted, ah I like it when they build up my ego, if they keep at it I won't fit out the door with my fat head.

I turned to the nearest dress rack and started searching the dresses for something that one of my friends would like. All my friends looked at me expectantly.

"Who are you going with Tina?" Jess eventually asked me.

"Ah, no one yet, nobody's asked me," I said nervously.

Mary laughed at this comment. "Tina, fifty guys have to have asked you out," she said smiling. "So who are you going with?" she asked again.

"Maybe I don't want to tell you because you'll either pity me or annoy me with questions," I told them and turned back to the dresses.

"Look guys, just leave her alone, she'll work something out," Emily told them. They all reluctantly went back to looking at dresses. When the other three went in to try on some dresses Emily came over to me. "So who is it?" she asked with a smirk, I was about to protest when she cut in. "I know it's someone, you've had that smile on your face for the last week, it's the same smile Jess wore when Arnold asked her out," she told me smirking.

I looked around to see that nobody was close enough to hear, and just in case dragged Emily over to the far corner with discounted dresses. "Viktor Krum," I told her with a big smile.

"Oh my God," she whispered excitedly and hugged me. "I knew he liked you, he was always looking at you and smiling at you," she said hugging me.

"Their coming," I whispered as I heard the dressing room curtains open. We flew apart and walked over to the dressing rooms to see what the dresses look like.

Jess was wearing a purple dress with thin straps that was fitted to the waist then went out, it suited her, and she looked gorgeous. Alanna was wearing a pink dress that was strapless and was fitted to the hips then went into an A-line cut, it looked great on her. Mary was wearing a red strapless dress that had sparkling bits at the top, it was fitted but some material bunch from one side to the other, the bottom half went out and she looked brilliant.

"Why aren't you trying on dresses?" Alanna asked us, inspecting herself in the full length mirror.

"Oh," Emily said, ran off and came back with a baby blue dress before running into the change room. She came out of the cubicle seconds later in a dress that was stunning on her, it had thin straps and it was a little bit fitted, the dress went out at the hips and stopped just below the knees, the bottom half had a slit from the hip, but in the slit was whit material with a diamond thing at the top of the slit, it looked great on her.

"I absolutely love your dress Tina, it's a shame you haven't got anyone to impress with it yet," Mary told me as she twirled around in front of the mirror, watching her reflection the whole time.

"Yeah," I said looking at my watch, we had been in this shop for over an hour and we were due to meet Corey and Cedric at the Three Broom Sticks for lunch in half an hour. "Uh, we have to meet the boys soon, you want these dresses?" I asked them, wanting to get out of here as soon as possible.

It took us another twenty minutes to get out of the dress shop, and I made a sigh of relief when I was out. We walked quickly to the Three Broomsticks considering it was freezing outside and we wanted to get into the warm pub and have some butter beer. When we got there Corey and Cedric were in a booth with James and Ryan, I looked at the booth next to them to find a group of Durmstrang students, and one of them was Mr Krum.

"Hey guys," Jess said as we walked over to them. I quickly sat next to Cedric with my back to the Durmstrang's, also with the best position to listen to their conversations.

"I'll go get some butter beers, who wants one?" Ryan asked being the perfect gentleman, plus I saw Suzie Richardson walk up to the bar, he had always had a crush on her. We all raised our hands as Fred and George walked over.

"Have fun with Suzie," I told him smirking; he turned around and scowled at me playfully before continuing to walk over to where Suzie was at the bar and ordering.

The twins pulled up chairs ad placed them next to our very full table.

"So, how is everybody?" Fred asked smiling.

"All excited for the Yule ball?"

"They grow up so fast don't they George?"

"That they do Fred, little Emily is dating little Corey here." We all looked over at Emily and Corey who were sitting next to each other.

"How sweet," Fred said, clapping his hands together.

"It better stay that way," George threatened, but his voice still sweet and he was smiling.

Corey looked ready to mess himself.

"Leave them alone guys," James told them then turned to Corey. "But if do anything to her that she doesn't like, then we will kill you," he threatened, and James was much more frightening then Fred and George.

"Don't worry Corey, they won't do anything…I on the other hand…" I told him warningly and gave the three boys an evil glare.

Ryan walked back at that moment with the butter beers and a big smile plastered on his face.

"I take it that it went well," Jess joked.

"Don't know what you're talking about," Ryan said, not being able to take the smile off his face. As he sat down we all looked over at Suzie who was talking to her friends excitedly and pointing at Ryan.

"If you're going to deny it –" Fred said.

"Don't make it so obvious –" George added.

"Take Tina here," Fred said pointing at me.

"What did I do?" I asked sounding as innocent as I could.

"Nothing my dear," George told me with a smile that made me nervous.

"She's obviously got a date for the ball," Fred said.

"She hasn't stopped smiling for a week," George told the group smirking.

"But no one knows who she's going to the ball with," Fred added again.

"We've all seen her turn down at least fifteen poor guys."

"Poor boys never stood a chance," Fred said trying to sound remorseful.

"If she has a date, how come nobody knows who it is?" Ryan asked, sounding a bit angry as the twins smirked at their success. Ryan looked at me expectantly.

"What?" I asked innocently. "I have to have a date, I'm one of the champions and I have to dance the first dance with a _date_," I told them, and heard someone get up behind me and walk out the door. I turned my head slightly to see Viktor leaving the pub.

"I'm going to go for a walk," I told them and walked out of the pub in search of Viktor.

I saw him walking around the corner of the road and I ran after him, he was walking towards the Shrieking shack. I followed him until we got to the fence around the shack; it was deserted like always, before I ran after him.

"Hey," I said with a smile, hoping like hell he wasn't angry at me.

"Have to go with a date," he said annoyed and turned away from me.

"No, that's not it at all," I told him desperately as he sat down on a rock near the fence. "You don't understand, my family is very close and they don't take change very well. If they knew about me and you then they wouldn't leave me or you alone," I told him, trying to make him understand. "Do you really think I'd go with someone just because I was expected to?"

"What exactly will happen at the ball? Will you try and hide the fact that you are there with me?" he asked, looking genuinely hurt and I felt like the worst person in the world.

"No… we're going together… we'll walk in together for everyone to see… we'll dance the first dance together in front of them all… I just can't handle the extra pressure right now," I told him, walking over to him. "Please don't be angry at me," I asked him as I got close.

He looked up at me then smile, pulling me down to sit on his lap. "Promise that after the ball you won't hide me?" he asked me.

"I promise," I told him, really wanting to kiss him.

He smiled and leant up to kiss me, I could get used to this.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

I returned back to the Three Broomsticks half an hour later to find them all still sitting in the booth, talking and laughing about something George had just said.

"Hey guys," I said as I walked over and sat next to Cedric.

"Where have you been?" Fred asked me smirking.

"Not with the Mystery man, were we?" George asked as Viktor walked into the pub, but only Emily noticed him come in and she smirked at me knowingly.

"And if I was?" I asked smirking at them.

"So there is a mystery man?" Mary asked excitedly.

"Never said there wasn't," I told her smirking, taking a sip of my butter beer.

"Then who is it?" Alanna asked excitedly, but I didn't answer her.

"Come on Tina, tell us who it is," Ryan asked desperately.

"No, because I don't want you guys bugging him," I told them then had some more butter beer. "I'm hungry, how about everyone else?" I asked, changing the subject completely.

"Yeah, so am I," Emily said and I smiled at her thankfully.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

The next week went by again uneventfully, but there was another announcement for the next two Quidditch games, it was between Hufflepuff and Beauxbatons on Saturday the 14th of January, then a game between Ravenclaw and Durmstrang the next week on the 21st.

This was exciting news for our eager captain as he had checked all the times for everyone's trainings, and we were going to go and watch _all of them_. How nice of him!

On Friday night we had our own Quidditch training and lucky us we had Slytherin and Durmstrang watching us. Slytherin because they mostly wanted to psych us out and wanted to beat us once and for all, and Durmstrang because they'd only seen us play once and must want to know every play. We trained until I was about to collapse and then kill my dear, dear cousin James.

We went to the showers and again I was the last one out. I walked out of the change rooms and I was yanked behind the change rooms before I knew what was going on. I looked up to find Viktor smiling at me.

"How long have you been waiting out here?" I asked him smirking, he answered me by just kissing me, have I mentioned how good he was at that.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

On Monday morning Lupin and Professor McGonagall had all of Gryffindor assembled in the Defence against the Dark Arts classroom with all the tables moved to the side. All the boys were on one side with the girls on the other, how funny is that?

"May I have your attention please!" McGonagall ordered the room and everyone went silent. "The Yule ball is an event that has been a tradition for centuries, and of course the Yule ball is first and foremost a dance," she told us smiling, all the girls around me almost jumped out of their seats in excitement, the guys were as thrilled as me. "We do not want Gryffindor to show a bad example, the Gryffindor name has called for respect for the last ten centuries, I for one do not want to see you all dance like a bunch of babbling baboons," McGonagall told us sternly.

"Try and say that five times really fast," I heard Fred say to George. I saw them both trying out the tongue twister as McGonagall turned to them.

"Fred Weasley, why don't you come and help with the demonstration," McGonagall told him and his face went white.

"What?" he asked as his lovely twin George pushed him forward towards McGonagall.

"Now put your hand on my waist," she told him, taking his shoulder and her other hand ready for his, I tried to eat my hand to stop laughing as George made cat calls. Fred glared at his dearest twin as McGonagall placed his hand on her waist.

Needless to say it was a very interesting lesson.


	12. Chapter 11

**The next age of Misfits**

**Disclaimer: **All of it belongs to the wonderful J.K. Rowling, apart from the characters that I've made up.

**Summary: **On one side you have the intelligent and bubbly Valentina Weasley, the youngest daughter of Fleur and Bill Weasley; on the other side you have the intelligent and sullen Derry Malfoy, the eldest son of Draco and Luna Malfoy. They have been best friends for life, what will happen when you throw the popular Viktor Krum Jr into the mix?

**Chapter Eleven**

It was the day of the Yule ball and the school was buzzing. School had officially ended the day before and most students in third year and younger had gone home for the holidays, not being allowed to attend the Yule ball.

I hadn't seen Derry since he watched our Quidditch training a few weeks ago. Every time I would see a group of Slytherins I'd hope that he'd be one of them, but he never was. Why did I want to see him so much?

At five my friends came and found me in the library, by myself luckily, and dragged me to my room so we could get ready. The second we entered the room I was forced to sit on the chair in the middle of the room and the four of them circled around me.

"Miss Valentina Weasley, we are going to make you look gorgeous, even more then usual, and make that date of yours swoon when he sees you," Mary told me smirking.

"She's half Veela, he'll think she's gorgeous anyway," Jess told Mary smirking.

"Well, we're going to make her look twice as good as normal," Alanna told them, and then they all looked at me.

"So in other words, I'm you test project for the night," I said nervously and they all nodded. "Okay, just don't make me look like Mae alright?" I asked them giving in, I did want to look nice and they were offering to do me up.

Almost two hours later we all had our hair and make up done and were in our dresses ready to go down to the Great Hall. We got to the common room which was deserted apart from other girls leaving to go down to the Great Hall, all the boys had already left.

We walked out of the common room and found four boys, Corey, Arnold McKinnon, Sam Mills and Josh. All my friends went with their dates instantly and rushed down to the Great Hall, leaving me to walk by myself. I walked down to the entrance hall along the empty corridors, with paintings commenting on how nice I looked the whole way there.

I arrived to the stair case leading to the entrance hall and suddenly got nervous, what if they thought I looked horrible, what if Viktor wasn't there yet and I had to stand by myself. I ducked my head quickly around the corner and back again, Viktor was there, and so was Derry. Derry's date looked somewhat familiar; I couldn't put my finger on it.

I took a deep breath and turned the corner, as I was walking the stairs I saw Viktor walking towards me with a smile on his face; maybe I didn't look that bad. I walked down the stairs and was greeted by him offering his hand for mine. I took it and he kissed my hand, while my stomach did the flippy floppy thing again. I couldn't wipe the smile off of my face as McGonagall arranged us in order, me and Viktor in between Jaroslav and Derry.

As I looked in front of me to Derry's date I saw the unmistakable red hair, it was a Weasley. I checked off all of my cousins and I knew who they were going with, that left Mae. That bastard did it again! He was lying, it wasn't just a kiss!

I felt Viktor squeeze my hand supportively, obviously thinking I was upset because I was nervous, let's just let him think that shall we.

Derry made a quick glance behind him to me then looked back as if nothing was out of the ordinary. After a second he looked back at me in surprise, and then at Krum, realisation hit him, I really did have a date, I was going to milk this all night.

We walked into the hall to people clapping and we went to the dance floor to dance the first dance. I saw my brother look at me shocked and I just smiled at them as the music started.

"I hate dancing in public," I told Viktor as we started dancing, he laughed a little.

"But you are so good," he told me with a smile.

"Flattery will get you everywhere my friend," I told him smiling.

We stayed silent as other couples started to finally join the dance and I was no longer being looked at all the time. Eventually I realised that this wasn't so bad, as long as everybody wasn't looking at me.

After dinner the rock band The Brunettes came out and everyone started to cheer, I must admit that I liked their music. We danced for the first song when I got really thirsty and Viktor went to get drinks. I stood by my table and watched the dances when I bombarded by my friends.

"Your date is Viktor Krum!" Jess said excitedly and I just nodded like it was no big deal.

"He's one of the best Seekers in the world," Mary said in awe.

"So?" I asked, wanting to know what the point of these statements were.

"We're just saying that we're surprised it was Viktor Krum," Alanna told me.

"Yeah, we thought he's come with one of the Beauxbaton girls," Mary added.

"Thanks guys," I said offended.

"Well, he's a bit…" Alanna started.

"What, you don't think I'm good enough?" I asked, annoyed.

They both looked at each other then at my two cousins who looked at them as if they had done something wrong.

"No," they said together, trying to do damage control.

"We're just surprised you'd date someone like him," Alanna said.

"All he'd want is…well you know," Mary added nervously.

"If he wanted that he'd be here with my sister wouldn't he," I told them and walked away, Jess and Emily looking at the two sternly.

Viktor came over to me with the drinks and noticed I was annoyed.

"What's wrong?" he asked me concerned as I drunk some punch.

"Just my friends being idiots," I told him smiling encouragingly.

We danced for a few more song but I eventually sat down leaving Krum with his friends dancing. I was soon joined by one Derry Malfoy the liar.

"Just a kiss huh?" I asked not looking at him.

"Look who you came with, the only person that out ranks you in anything," Derry said sarcastically. "He's more of a golden child then you," he added, and at that I stormed out to the entrance hall.

I stopped in the middle of the hall, but then Derry came up behind me but I didn't look at him. "You know what he wants don't you? All he wants is to get in your pants, nothing else from you, after he gets that you'll be gone," that's when I felt tears come up.

"Is that why you're here with Mae?" I spat back.

"At least I admit it," he told me, grabbing my shoulder and making me turn around, I really didn't want him to see me cry, but he did.

"Is that it? You think that the only way I can get a date is because of how I look, that nobody could like me for any other reason?" I asked him, tears falling freely down my face. When he didn't answer I continued. "I thought you were my best friend, I can't believe I was so stupid. How can my best friend be the only person who makes me cry?" I asked him and turned away, trying to wipe the tears away.

"Tina –" he started softly but I stopped him.

"Just piss off Derry," I told him and I heard him walking away, I turned my head slightly and saw him walking up the stairs away from the Great hall. I grabbed my wand and performed a refreshing spell on my face, taking away the tears and puffy red eyes.

I walked into the Great Hall to find my sister kissing a guy from Durmstrang, and people wonder why I hate her, she's a bitch.

I went back to the dance floor and found Viktor looking for me.

"I just went for some fresh air," I told him smiling. He led me back to the dance floor and I was determined to have a good time and forget about Derry.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

I was the last to get back to Gryffindor Tower out of my roommates. Me and Viktor had danced until we were kicked out of the Great Hall then he walked me back to Gryffindor tower, and the goodnight kiss was brilliant. But no matter what I couldn't get over being upset about what Derry had said, maybe he wasn't as good a friend as I thought. As I walked up the stairs to my dorm room the tears started falling again, did they ever run out?

I got into my room, took off my shoes and went over to Emily's bed.

"Em, are you awake?" I whispered, opening the curtain around her bed a little.

"What?" she asked groggily. She looked up at me and saw my face then motioned for me to get in the bed. I got under the covers and snuggled next to her, letting the tears fall.

"What happened sweety?" she asked me, stroking my hair.

"I hate Derry, he wrecks everything," I told her and that was all I needed to say.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

I woke up the next morning to Missy licking my face, wonderful.

"It's Christmas!" Jess screamed and I heard her opening her presents violently. I got out of the bed and walked over to my trunk to change out of my dress, picking up my shoes on the way. I quickly changed into jeans and a shirt when Mary and Alanna came up behind me with sorry looks on their faces.

"Tina we're sorry," Mary told me sadly.

"We didn't mean to say those things, but you know us, they just slipped out," Alanna told me sadly too.

"I know guys, I was just upset," I told them trying to smile but the tears started again. "I hate Derry," I said sitting down on my bed with Missy.

"What he do this time?" Jess asked while putting on her new Grandma Weasley 'J' jumper.

"He said…" I started but couldn't keep going because the tears just kept coming.

"Don't worry sweety," Jess told me sitting next to me. "He's an idiot anyway," she added.

"I trusted him," I told them, crying some more.

"Don't cry, it's Christmas!" Alanna told me, trying to cheer me up. I wiped away my tears and smiled, I didn't want to wreck their Christmas as well as mine.

I opened my presents to find my 'T' jumper from Grandma Weasley; she learnt years ago that I don't like the 'V' jumpers, people had called me "Virgin Valentina" because of them. From my parents I got my own copy of Quidditch through the ages, I had to keep borrowing my cousin's one, and now I had my own. I opened an envelope and inside were hand made vouchers from Ryan, James, Josh, Fred and George, all saying thing like 'beat up someone you don't like' or 'leave you alone' or 'not ask questions', they were so cute.

I picked up the last one, it was from Derry. I debated not opening it until I wasn't angry at him any more, but curiosity got the better of me. I opened the box to find a long gold necklace with a locket on the end. I opened the locket to find on one side a picture of me smiling and laughing, the other had a picture of him smiling and laughing. At the top of the photo on the left engraved in the locket read "best", on the other side read "friends". He could be really sweet when he wanted to. I put the locket on and vowed never to take it off.

We all walked down to breakfast to a noisy Great Hall, usually around Christmas it was quiet with barely anyone around. I sat next to Ryan who wished me a happy Christmas.

"So uh…you and Viktor Krum, eh?" Ryan asked trying to sound casual.

"Yes," I said, eating some pancakes.

"You know if he hurts you we hurt him right?" James asked.

"I know James," I said smiling, and they all nodded and went back to breakfast.

After a lot of food and many Christmas Crackers Viktor came up behind me.

"Want to go for a walk?" he asked smiling and I nodded, waving bye to everyone.

We walked outside as I put my coat on, it was really cold today, and it had snowed heavily the night before. We sat on the front steps, not risking going any further.

He handed me a little red box with a gold bow.

"But I didn't get you anything," I told him, feeling really guilty.

He shook his head, leaned forward and kissed me, a sweet kiss that made my stomach warm and fuzzy. "I don't care, open it," he told me smiling, I _was_ curious.

I quickly undid the bow and opened the lid to find a little golden ball. I pulled it out to see that it was a snitch.

"No matter what it always comes back to you," he told me and I turned and kissed him, this was the coolest gift.

"Thankyou so much, I can't believe I didn't get you anything," I said again, feeling guilty.

"I have enough, I don't need anything more," he told me smiling, and then kissed me again; it was the kind of kiss that made the cold go away.


	13. Chapter 12

**The next age of Misfits**

**Disclaimer: **All of it belongs to the wonderful J.K. Rowling, apart from the characters that I've made up.

**Summary: **On one side you have the intelligent and bubbly Valentina Weasley, the youngest daughter of Fleur and Bill Weasley; on the other side you have the intelligent and sullen Derry Malfoy, the eldest son of Draco and Luna Malfoy. They have been best friends for life, what will happen when you throw the popular Viktor Krum Jr into the mix?

**Chapter Twelve**

I was walking through the halls two days after Christmas, heading back to the common room after going for a walk with Viktor, and I had that stupid grin on my face. I really wasn't paying attention to where I was going because I ran right into someone, I was about say sorry when I realised who it was.

"Tina…" Derry started but I started to walk away. "Listen to me," he begged, but I didn't stop walking. He ran after me and stood in front of me. "Tina please, I didn't mean what I said, I'm an idiot for saying it," he told me, he looked so desperate it was almost hard to continue hating him.

"You expect me to forgive you?" I asked annoyed.

"No, but I want you to even though I don't deserve it," he told me, he really looked sorry. "I was a complete bastard," he told me.

"Yeah, you were," I told him angrily, stepped around him and walked away.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

School started again the Monday before the Durmstrang and Slytherin game. My first class of the day was unfortunately potions, where Derry was my potions lab partner, just brilliant.

I walked into the classroom and sat at my seat, luckily Derry was late so I had an excuse not to talk to him before class. He arrived just as Professor Malfoy walked in the classroom and started the lesson. I stole a glance at Derry and he looked horrible, like he'd been in a fight, I wanted to ask what had happened, but then I thought he deserved the suffering.

We had to make Veritaserum in class, which is always fun because you never want to be the test project.

"You're ignoring me," Derry finally said as we were making to potion.

"Well spotted," I told him annoyed continuing to make the potion.

"I only took her to the dance because there was no one else," he told me desperately, forgetting about the potion we were making.

"You think I'm angry about that, I couldn't care less whom you shag Derry," I told him coldly as I continued the potion, still not looking at him.

"I didn't shag her, the only time I even touched her that night was for the first dance, she absolutely revolts me," he told me in a disgusted voice, finally getting back to the potion.

"Then why did you take her?" I asked angrily, chopping the ingredients a little too violently.

"Because the person I asked already had their dream date," he told me, and I knew he was smirking without even looking at him.

"Well then maybe next time you should ask her first instead of as a last resort," I told him angrily and added the final ingredients to the potion. "Finished Professor Malfoy," I said to Malfoy as he walked passed our table, hoping to be able to leave.

"You can go Tina," he told me smiling; now why couldn't Derry be as nice as his father? Although I've been told that Derry is better then Draco Malfoy was when he was younger, maybe there's hope for Derry yet.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Saturday arrived quickly, with all our teachers giving us homework like usual and trying to work out the box from the first task and then spending time with Viktor, and then there was spending time with my friends to fit in, it was too stressful.

I walked to the Quidditch pitch with my friends, hoping that Derry would get hit with a bludger during the game. We sat down in the Gryffindor stands and waited for the teams to come on and the game to begin.

"So, how's Krum been?" Alanna asked with a smirk.

"He's fine," I told her puzzled, random question of the day.

"Just wondering, you don't really talk about him much that's all," Alanna told me smiling.

"I don't see the need to," I told her puzzled, what was with her today.

"Well, I tell you about all my boyfriends," she told me sounding put out.

"That's your choice, not mine, I don't necessarily want to hear about them," I told her annoyed as she was keeping me from the game, even though it hadn't started yet.

"No need to get all snippy about it, I was just asking, I'm allowed to ask sometimes aren't I?" she asked innocently, now I felt bad.

"Yeah you are, that doesn't mean I'll always answer," I told her sorrily, "but maybe next time don't ask at a Quidditch match," I told her smirking and she nodded smiling.

Fred and George announced that the Slytherin team was flying out and looked out to see all seven of them flying to their places, and a mixture of happy cheers and boos from the crowd could be heard, it was always like that with Slytherin. I saw Derry and got a warm feeling in my stomach I seemed to get whenever I was around him, I wonder what it meant.

"And here comes Durmstrang," Fred said.

"Led by their Captain Viktor Krum," George added and cheers came from the stadium.

"Calm down ladies."

"He's taken."

"But George and I are here for you as substitutes," Fred told the crowd and I swear I could hear them getting slapped across the head by McGonagall.

Madam Hooch let the Bludgers loose as well as the snitch before throwing up the Quaffle. Before you could say Gringotts the game had started and Durmstrang was racing down the field with the ball, and within a few seconds they learnt about Slytherins dirty trick and lost the ball.

"Sorry boys, we should have warned you they play dirty," George said smirking and got told off by McGonagall.

"But its true Professor," Fred protested.

"Even the Slytherins know Slytherins play dirty," George added and from what I could tell they got a stern look from McGonagall.

Durmstrang had the ball again soon to be stolen again by Slytherin; needless to say this went on for awhile. Half an hour into the game Slytherin was up 20-10, and it didn't look like the score would increase by much until someone caught the snitch.

Something interesting started to happen when a bludger missed Derry by millimetres, now _that_ was entertaining. The Slytherin beaters came in and fought back, and something even more amusing happened, they hit Jarosalav who was one of the Chasers, he was out like a rock and Hooch stopped the game and magically made sure he got to the ground in one piece, she should have let him fall.

"That looked like it hurt," Emily said with a shocked look on her face.

"But the good news is, I'm okay," I joked smiling.

Durmstrang called a time out as Jaroslav was taken away on a stretcher, and my little cousin Demetrius took pictures. He showed us later pictures of Malfoy nearly getting hit and Jaroslav falling off his broom, I really had to thank the Slytherin beaters some time.

Durmstrang won in the end 160-110, Krum had saved them by catching the snitch, they were lucky because Slytherin had started scoring easily after Jaroslav went off.

I quickly ran down to the pitch and found Krum walking away from his team. As soon as I got close enough I jumped on him, wrapping my legs around his waist and kissing him in front of everyone, that ought to make Derry annoyed.

"Get a room!" I heard Derry say.

I turned my head and looked at him. "No!" I told him angrily and turned back to Viktor.

"Fine then, I'll watch," he said obnoxiously, at that point I landed my feet on the ground and dragged Viktor away to somewhere more private.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

On Monday I had potions first which went by easily with a silent annoyed Malfoy next to me who didn't speak. It was like that for all of our classes together, it was a Godsend. If this was how he'd react to me kissing Viktor in front of him I'll have to do it more often.

I went to lunch and sat with my friends and we all laughed about poor poor Jaroslav in the hospital wing. Fred and George had sent him some 'treats' from the Fred and George Senior's shop, one made you throw up and the other made your nose bleed uncontrollably, hilarious, I wish I could see that.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

On Wednesday I saw my little cousins Sam, Demetrius and Justin running in terror from an abandoned corridor, when they saw me they rushed over, all speaking at once.

"Stop," I told them, "one at a time, now what happened?" I asked them calmly.

"That stupid ferret from Durmstrang cornered us in the corridor," Sam told me.

"He had two friends with him and they tried to hit us," Demetrius told me, now I was a little annoyed.

"Then Fred and George came running down the corridor and told us to go away," Justin finished laughing at the memory.

"Stay here," I told them and walked over to the corridor and down to the end where I saw two Durmstrang boys running away with uncontrollable bleeding noses, and at the end of the corridor Fred and George had Jaroslav the Ferret cornered.

"You may take the first blow Fred," George offered his brother sounding like an upper class snob.

"Thankyou George, after that you can beat him to a bloody pulp," Fred added in the same tone. I tried to contain my laughter as I returned to where the three first years were standing and escorted them to lunch, laughing all the way.


	14. Chapter 13

**The next age of Misfits**

**Disclaimer: **All of it belongs to the wonderful J.K. Rowling, apart from the characters that I've made up.

**Summary: **On one side you have the intelligent and bubbly Valentina Weasley, the youngest daughter of Fleur and Bill Weasley; on the other side you have the intelligent and sullen Derry Malfoy, the eldest son of Draco and Luna Malfoy. They have been best friends for life, what will happen when you throw the popular Viktor Krum Jr into the mix?

**Chapter Thirteen**

That Friday afternoon I was sitting in the library studying, with Viktor opposite me, this had become our thing, after class everyday we would go to library and study, then find an empty classroom or go outside if it was a nice day and not too many people were out there.

I saw Derry enter the library and I rolled my eyes, he was never in here. He looked around and walked around the bookshelves, eventually he came to the one next to where I was sitting. He looked in and saw me with Viktor then walked out of the library.

After he left I couldn't study, I just kept thinking about what a prick he was and how I wished he'd leave me alone. I looked up and saw Viktor watching me sadly; obviously having seen Derry too and therefore knew what I was annoyed about.

"He's just so frustrating," I told Viktor, but he just kept watching me. "What?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

He studied me for a second before speaking. "You're in love with him," he told me sadly, picking up his books and standing.

"What?" I asked shocked, quickly collecting my things and following Viktor.

Madam Pince told us to be quiet as we walked out of the library. I struggled to keep up with Viktor as he was walking. He stopped suddenly and pulled me into an empty classroom.

"I do not love him," I protested for the first time, putting my books on a near by table.

"You do," he told me simply, sitting down on one of the desks.

"Don't you think I'd know if I did," I protested, this was crazy.

He looked up at me with sadness in his eyes. "Haven't you ever had feelings for him you can't explain?" he asked me seriously.

I thought about it, I had had feelings that I couldn't explain for a while, but that didn't mean I was in love with him. Did it? No, I liked Viktor. "Derry and I have known each other since we were born, we've been like this since forever, saying something to the other that we regret, fighting, it's what we do. Derry's my best friend, that's all," I told him as I took a step closer staring into his eyes, trying to make him understand.

"If he's your best friend, why are you two fighting?" he asked suspiciously.

"He just said some things at the ball, he was just acting like a bastard," I told him simply.

"Are you sure you don't –"

"I'm with _you_ not Derry, there's a reason for that," I told him smiling.

He smiled too as he leant down to kiss me.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

After me and Viktor went separate ways I had to go for a walk, so I decided to go outside. I walked around the lake, losing track of time, thinking about my lovely little life. Of course I didn't love Derry, as a _friend_ maybe, but nothing more.

God it was cold out here, I thought as I started sniffling. Great, now I have a cold too. I walked back to the castle and decided to go visit Derry, and please don't let him be entertaining a 'guest'.

I really needed to see Derry; I knew he was sorry for what he said. I mean, he always says stuff like that and I always forgive him, why is it different now?

I walked to the dungeons and to the door of his private room, a portrait of three beautiful women eating fruit. This room had been a secret in the Malfoy family for centuries, only a Malfoy and people the Malfoy's allow can enter without someone in the bloodline, I of course was allowed to enter by both Derry and Corey, and so I was fine. When I got there I leaned my ear against the portrait, checking he wasn't entertaining anyone, I heard complete silence on the other side. I entered to find an empty room.

I sat down on the bed, planning on waiting for Derry, but I started to sniffle and a headache set in, so I thought I'd lie down and wait for him. When I was laying down my eyes drifted close, just resting them for a minute.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

I was woken by someone softly stroking my hair out of my face. I opened my eyes and saw a smiling Malfoy.

"Does this mean I'm forgiven?" he asked softly, smiling for once instead of smirking.

"Almost," I told him smiling then as I sat up and erupted in a big coughing fit, and coughing really hurt my head. "Ow," I said softly when it stopped, holding my head in pain.

"Lie back down," Derry told me, pushing me back ever so slightly. "How did you get sick?" he asked softly as he pulled the blankets over me and I was much warmer.

"Went for a walk outside," I told him snuggling up in the blankets, then remembering the business of that walk, and I still hadn't answered my question, did I love this guy?

"I'm not going to ask why you went for a walk in the snow without a coat," he said sarcastically walking off.

"Where are you going?" I asked weakly.

"Shower then bed, I'm tired," he told me sarcastically as he walked into the bathroom and closed the door.

I smiled and rested my eyes, I must have fallen asleep because I was woken by Derry coming out of the bathroom in a towel, and God he was cute! What!? No, it's Derry, sure he's attractive, but I'm not _attracted _to him, am I? I lay there suddenly cold; I was not used to how cold the dungeons were. Derry went out of sight and came back with a pair of black boxer shorts on as he kneeled in front of me.

"You're shivering," he told me concerned as he rubbed my arm in an effort to warm me up.

"It's really cold down here," I told him, scrunching up into a tighter ball.

He quickly walked around to his side of the bed and got in the bed, scooting over so that he was right behind me. He turned me around so I was facing him, placed my head between his shoulder and neck, then wrapping his arms around me to try and warm me, it felt really good, and not only because it was warm.

"I thought you didn't sleep with girls?" I asked him smirking.

"Only the special ones," he told me, kissing me softly on the forehead, I could stay like this forever.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

I woke up the next morning by sudden extra warmth. I opened my eyes slowly and saw Derry climbing back in the bed, this time fully clothed. He smiled at me once he was lying down next to me again, and I snuggled into him for the extra warmth, at least that's my excuse and I'm sticking with it.

"Where did you go?" I asked him sleepily, closing my eyes again.

He started to stroke my hair as he spoke, I really liked this Derry. "First I went to the Gryffindor tower and found your fretting roommates and told them where you had been and that you were sick," he said as I stiffened, God know what they could be thinking happened. "I got them to give me some clothes for you," he added laughing at my obvious alarm, my roommates were ruthless at the best of times and he knew it. "Then I went down to the kitchens and got you some breakfast if you're up to it," he told me and I looked up and saw a tray on his table, God that looked good.

"Mmm, breakfast," I said dreamily as I started to drool a little, I hadn't eaten since lunch yesterday. Derry smiled knowingly, went over to the breakfast and brought the tray over to me. He sat next to me with the tray in his lap as I sat up, really hungry.

He handed me a vile. "Drink this, dad gave it to me when I told him you were in here sick," he told me smiling as blocked my nose and drank the potion as fast as I could, trying to ignore the foul taste.

He picked up a spoon and scooped some cereal into it, then putting it next to my mouth. "I can feed myself you know," I told him smirking, thinking how cute he was being right now. _NO! Tina, don't think like that, you're with Viktor, not Derry! _He looked at me sternly and I opened my mouth obediently. "Why are you playing nurse anyway?" I asked him after I swallowed the cereal.

"Don't push your luck, I feel like being nice today," he told me smirking, handing me the cereal bowl and spoon so I could feed myself.

"I like it when you're nice," I told him, taking some more cereal, hoping he wouldn't see my face go red. What is wrong with me, I'm never this way with Derry; I really need to get a grip!

I ate my cereal as Derry walked over to his desk and got out a piece of parchment and started writing, when I finished he had grabbed his owl Sarah and was sending the letter. He turned around and looked at him curiously.

"You want to know who it was to?" he asked smirking and I nodded. "Well I'm not telling you, it's private," he told me, continuing to smirk as I pouted.

I got out of bed and headed for the bathroom, natures call was _booming_. I came back out to find Derry reading on his bed.

"Am I allowed to leave?" I asked him sweetly.

"No, not until tomorrow when you're better, it's freezing out there," he told me dryly, not looking up from his book.

"But it's Quidditch today!" I told him outraged that he'd keep me from watching a Quidditch match. Didn't he know that James would kill me for missing a Quidditch match; I had to be there to analyse and stuff/sleep while James analysed and stuff. James was going to kill me.


	15. Chapter 14

**The next age of Misfits**

**Disclaimer: **All of it belongs to the wonderful J.K. Rowling, apart from the characters that I've made up.

**Summary: **On one side you have the intelligent and bubbly Valentina Weasley, the youngest daughter of Fleur and Bill Weasley; on the other side you have the intelligent and sullen Derry Malfoy, the eldest son of Draco and Luna Malfoy. They have been best friends for life, what will happen when you throw the popular Viktor Krum Jr into the mix?

**Chapter Fourteen**

I was sitting on Derry's bed with Corey sitting opposite me, he had been assigned to make sure I didn't leave the room while Derry got lunch and checked on the game for me. Luckily Corey didn't want to watch the game and would rather spend the day with sick me, only because Emily was going with Jess, Alanna and Mary instead of him. At the moment we were on our third game of chess.

"Why did Krum seem so down when I saw him at breakfast?" Corey asked, knowing something was up with me too.

He moved his queen as I sat thinking whether I should tell the truth, of course I should, this was Corey we were talking about here. "I don't know," I told him, moving my horse. "Check."

"Okay," Corey said slowly, not sure what to say.

"Honestly," I told him. "Are you going to take your turn?" I asked him smirking.

He moved his pawn so it protected the king. "Did you two break up?" he asked.

I took his pawn with my horse. "Check," I said smiling, putting the pawn with all the other pieces I'd taken from him. "No, don't be silly," I told him. "Move," I said slowly as if talking to a five year old.

He quickly moved without thinking, stupid move, within seconds I had my Queen in a position to check mate him, I'd won. "Why does it seem like you know what's up with him?" he asked.

I just smiled and said. "I win," and quickly set up the board for a new game. "Because he thinks I'm in love with someone else," I told him going first and moving my pawn out in the open of the chess board.

"Three guesses who that is?" he asked, moving a pawn as well.

"What?" I asked confused.

"It's obvious who he thinks," Corey told me as if it was the world worst kept secret.

I shook my head. "No it isn't, he just made an assumption from information that meant something else. He thinks I'm in love with Derry, how crazy is that?" I asked Corey rolling my eyes, finally moving my knight.

"Tell him to join the club," Corey said, not moving. I looked up at him and raised my eyebrows angrily. "Oh come on, we all have bets for when you two will get together," he informed me.

"Don't you say a word! I don't want anyone to know," I told him. "Move will you?" I asked annoyed. He moved another pawn carelessly. "Plus _they'll_ have a field day," I added smirking imagining Jess, Emily, Alanna and Mary finding out the news, they'd never let me forget it.

"You going to tell him?" Corey asked.

"Tell who what?" I asked raising an eyebrow as I moved my knight.

Just then the door opened and Derry appeared followed by a house elf carrying lunch.

"So you and Krum broke up, eh?" Derry asked as he took a bite of a sandwich from the lunch tray.

"No, what makes you think that?" I asked him confused.

"It's going around the school how you two broke up," he told me simply shrugging; thank God, that meant he didn't hear anything. "Krum apparently looks horrible. What's wrong with him?"

"Not now Derry," I said in a pained voice and made sure I sounded really sick.

Corey sat awkwardly opposite me, looking between Derry and me before he finally spoke. "I think I should go, I promised I'd meet Emily after the match," he told us, leaning forward and kissing me on the cheek telling me to get better before leaving.

Derry used magic to move the chess board onto the desk and my lunch in front of me.

"Does this mean you're still being nice, because it's really freaking me out how nice you're being," I told him with a smirk then had some of my soup.

"Decided I'd try this for a change and see where it got me," he told me with a smirk and I rolled my eyes.

"Maybe you could make it permanent," I commented, trying not to sound too hopeful.

"Maybe I could, but where's the fun in that?"

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

I woke up the next morning feeling a hand creep under my shirt and up to my boobs. I quickly opened my eyes and looked around to find a fast asleep Derry. His hand reached its target and I had to stop from moaning. The was not supposed to happen. I slapped his hand away and got out of the bed and into the bathroom as quickly as I could.

When I came out of the bathroom I saw Derry still fast asleep, time for my get away. I quickly wrote a note thanking him and telling him I felt better so I was leaving. I changed into jeans and one of my brother John's old Quidditch jerseys, grabbed my bag and was out of there as fast as I could go. I arrived at my dorm room to my sleeping friends, so I slipped into my bed and rested my eyes.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

I woke up to Missy jumping on me along with four other girls.

"What happened with Krum?" I Jess asked desperately.

"Did he break your heart?" Mary asked.

"Did you break his?" Alanna added.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Emily asked.

"Guys calm down," I told them, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes and sitting up holding Missy, seeing that the house elves had fed her. "Nothing's happened," I told them, patting Missy and looking at her rather then the four investigators.

"What?" Alanna asked.

"It's just, you spent Friday night and last night there with Derry, we figured…" Alanna said shrugging.

"No," I said horrified. "I was sick, I went to go talk to him and to forgive him for being a bastard, then fell asleep and when he got there and saw me he noticed I was sick and wouldn't let me leave until I was better," I told them, trying to convince them that nothing had happened.

"We believe you," Emily told me, looking sternly at the other three.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

I walked into potions the next day and sat next to a very dejected Derry. His shoulders were slumped, and usually he had better posture than me, and he was staring right at the table.

"What's up with you?" I asked him raising an eyebrow, what could make him this upset.

"I'm so sorry," he said sadly as he looked up at me.

"For what?" I asked confused. 

"Emily came and saw me last night," he started to explain. "She told me how horrible you felt after the Yule Ball and how you said, and I quote 'Derry always wrecks everything'…Do I always wreck everything?" he asked me as Draco walked in and started the class.

I couldn't speak for a few moments and waited for Draco to give us a potion to make. After me and Derry had collected all out ingredients I answered him. "Not everything."

"I'm a complete bastard. When she spoke to me I thought she was exaggerating, but I thought back, I'm a complete bastard to you sometimes," he told me looking really sorry.

"Yeah, but I've kind of gotten used to it by now. It was just the night of the ball, that was the worst, and I was a bit overly sensitive that night," I told him with a smile. "You might be a 'complete bastard', but you're my complete bastard, and I'm not sharing," I joked as we made our potion.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

The night before the second task I was sitting at dinner with my friends just hanging out, wondering how I was going to breathe underwater for an hour. I looked up as I finished my dessert and saw Derry leave the Great Hall; he caught my eye and looked at the entrance hall, signalling for me to follow him.

I walked out the door and looked around for Derry, before being yanked behind a statue that shielded us from the view of anyone in the entrance hall.

"What?" I asked slightly agitated.

He handed me a piece of paper with something scribbled on it. "This is a spell to transfigure yourself into a mermaid. The first spell is to turn yourself into a mermaid; the second one is to turn yourself back to normal," he told me smirking.

I almost made him fall over from my enthusiasm while I hugged him. "This is brilliant, thank you," I told him smiling.

I walked out from behind the statue and back into the Great hall to be greeted by McGonagall at the door.

"Valentina, come with me please," she asked as she walked into the entrance hall, I waved to Derry and continued to follow.

"Tomorrow only the three senior champions will be competing in the second task," she told me, I went to protest but she stopped me by holding up her hand and continued to talk. "The juniors champions will go on Sunday, Miss Babette and Mr Rostislav have already been told and are restricted to special sleeping quarters, you however will be needed for tomorrow's festivities, you are going to be Mr Krum's lost treasure. I will assume you opened your chest and understand what the task is?" she asked and I nodded, I hadn't needed to open the chest but she didn't need to know that. "I will take you now to where the other two 'treasures' are, the three of you will stay there until tomorrow morning where we will put you in to sleep and enable you to survive under water," she told me smiling. "You will wake up at soon as you get above water," she explained as we walked into a room that was in the dungeons.

I walked in and saw Corey and a Beauxbatons girl sitting on their respective beds.

"Now no funny business," McGonagall warned sternly as she shut the portrait door and performed a locking spell.

"Derry's not gonna be happy, you being Krum's treasure and all," Corey said gravely.

"This isn't going to end well," I said as I sat on my bed sadly.


	16. Chapter 15

**The next age of Misfits**

**Disclaimer: **All of it belongs to the wonderful J.K. Rowling, apart from the characters that I've made up.

**Summary: **On one side you have the intelligent and bubbly Valentina Weasley, the youngest daughter of Fleur and Bill Weasley; on the other side you have the intelligent and sullen Derry Malfoy, the eldest son of Draco and Luna Malfoy. They have been best friends for life, what will happen when you throw the popular Viktor Krum Jr into the mix?

**Chapter Fifteen**

I laid down on my bed and noticed a vile with a note telling me to drink it before I went to sleep. I noticed that the Beauxbatons girl had drunk hers and was fast asleep, while Corey was looking at his questioningly as well.

"How about we drink it at the same time?" I asked him.

"On my count, 1, 2, 3…" and we both drank the potion. I suddenly felt very sleepy. I crawled under the covers and was asleep in seconds.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

_I was standing out the front of Hogwarts, looking out into the lake; Krum was standing next to me._

"_We can still be friends, I just don't want to be with someone who's in love with another guy," he told me sadly. I went to protest but he stopped me. "Please, don't deny it. You might not realise it now, but you are in love with Derry," he told me sadly as he walked away._

_My eyes welled up with tears. How could he have it so _wrong_? Me and Derry were just friends, nothing more._

_I stood out there for a little while longer until it was dark and I walked inside. I went on auto pilot, my legs leading the way to my room, at least I thought they were. I was standing in front of Derry's rooms, I thought about it for a moment, of course I came here, Derry would know how to make me feel better._

_I walked to the portrait of the naked women feeding each other fruit and opened it. I heard two surprised gasps and I looked up to see Mae and Derry, both half naked on his bed. I was out of there before you could say "slut". I heard someone run after me but I just kept walking away._

"_Tina…Tina wait!" Derry begged as he caught up with me, when we were level there was a strong smell of fire whiskey on him. When I wouldn't stop he grabbed my arm and turned me to face him._

"_Don't want to leave your slag waiting Derry," I told him as I tried to keep walking away with the tears welling up. Why hadn't I just expected this? The kiss, then the date, this was a natural progression for Derry, of course he was going to sleep with Mae. How could I have been stupid enough to believe him when he said that there was nothing between them?_

"_But I don't want _her_!" he told me desperately as he stopped me from walking away. From the smell of the breath I could tell that quite a lot of fire whiskey had been consumed and it had been consumed not long ago._

"_Really, well why were you about to sleep with someone you don't want?" I asked him angrily. Why was I so upset by this?_

"_To try and make me forget about the person I do want. That's what it's _always_ been about," he told me defensively._

"_Well who is the lucky girl? And why are you trying to forget her?" I asked angrily._

_Before I knew it Derry had pulled me to him and kissed me. This kiss was nothing like the kisses I had shared with Viktor, ignoring the strong taste of whiskey I felt my lower belly do flip flops as we kissed. This kiss was a million times better than kissing Viktor. Derry pulled back and I stopped myself from protesting, trying to remember why I was angry at him._

"_Because until this year you thought all men were scum, and the only guy you took a second glance at wasn't me," he said with sadness that made my heart break in two. _

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

The next thing I knew I was in the lake gasping for air as Viktor swam us to the wooden platform. It had just been a dream, me and Viktor were still together, and me and Derry were still, well, me and Derry.

As I was pulled onto the wooden platform I noticed Derry glaring at me and Viktor. Maybe there was a problem with me and Derry.

Me and Viktor were instantly given blankets to keep us warm after having a drying spell performed on us. I went and sat next to Corey as Viktor's teacher pulled him over to talk to him.

"Hi," I said with a smile, instantly feeling like a dork after I said it.

"So I see you were Krum's treasure," Derry said angrily.

"What else did you expect?" I asked with out even thinking.

Before he could answer a cheer went up from the girls of Beauxbatons as Annette Gordon surfaced with the other Beauxbatons girl. McGonagall stepped forward and told everyone Derry had won with Krum in second place and Annette in third. She also told everyone that the junior champions would do their task tomorrow in the same fashion as the senior champions so the junior champions may or may not over take the senior champions in this task.

I really hoped that Krum wouldn't be my treasure, not only would it be hard to pull him out of the water, Derry would get even madder.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

That night my friends dragged me to the party at the Slytherin common room. Part of me wanted to go to try and get Derry to stop being angry at me, the other half wanted to stay in bed wait for him to forgive me.

We quickly walked, well they quickly walked, I was dragged, to the dungeons where the Slytherin dorms were. When we got there we found the portrait open letting everyone in.

Shane was the first person to greet us, I looked around and couldn't see Derry but couldn't see him.

"Where's Derry?" I asked, thinking it weird he'd miss out on his own party.

"He said he didn't feel like partying, but that he shouldn't hold us back," Shane told me smiling.

"Okay, I'm gonna go talk to him, see you later," I told him and left the party. I walked down the dungeon hallway until I reached the portrait of the three naked women feeding each other fruit. Performed a spell to check that no one was in his room, when it confirmed it was just him I went in.

"You know, not turning up to your own party isn't going to get you any action tonight," I told him with a smile as I sat on his bed next to where he was laying down.

"Didn't feel like seeing anyone tonight," he told me plainly.

"Too bad, 'cause I'm not leaving until you stop being angry at me," I told him smiling happily.

He reached over and kissed my hand smiling. "I could never stay angry at you. I can never stand it when you're angry at me because I barely ever see you," he told me smiling at me. I reached over and laid my hand on his forehead, checking his temperature.

"You do realise you just shared _personal_ information with me?" I asked stunned when I realised his temperature was fine.

"Don't get used to it," he told me as he laughed a little at my reaction. "Ready for tomorrow?" he asked trying to change the subject.

"Almost," I said as I lay down next to him. "I've mastered those spells you gave me," I told him smiling proudly.

"Knew you would," he said smiling as I curled up next to him and he wrapped his arm around my shoulders.

We lay there for what seemed like eternity in comfortable silence. I couldn't help but think how nice this was.

"Why can't it always be like this?" I asked him before I could stop myself.

"Do you really want to know the answer to that?" Derry asked sounding pained.

"I don't know."

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

I was standing at the edge of the lake in swimmers next to Jaroslav who kept looking at me as if I was _his_ 'treasure' and Eloise who looked more nervous than I felt. I searched the crowd trying to work out who was my treasure, and then I remembered that Emily hadn't come back to the dorm last night.

The cannon went off signalling the start of the task and I quickly said the spell as I jumped into the water. Before I knew it my legs were joined together and I highly resembled a mermaid, only my hair was red not blonde. As soon as I was in the water I could here someone singing, I presumed it was the mermaids, so I started to follow the sound, hoping it would lead me to Emily.

I carefully swam through the reeds, not wanting to get stuck and end up being someone's lunch. I quickly stopped worrying about creatures because they would just look at me and keep going on their way, not seeing anything out of the ordinary. As I followed the noises I finally saw three poles with people attached who seem to be asleep. I quickly swam towards them and saw that Emily was at the end of the three poles so I could get to her easily. I was the first one there and quickly used a spell to break the chains holding her to the pole and I promptly swam away.

I swam, dragging Em behind me, trying to reach the top as fast as I could. Just as we were about to reach the top something grabbed my leg and I blacked out.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

I woke up to chaos in the hospital wing; I saw Derry and Pomfrey fighting over being allowed to stay with me.

"Mr Malfoy you should leave now, I think I can take care of Miss Weasley," I could hear Madam Pomfrey saying as I came into consciousness.

"What's the problem, I'm giving you less work, you don't have to come and check on her every five minutes because I'll be here, and I think I'm smart enough to know when to tell you that something's wrong," Derry told her sarcastically.

"Let him stay," I said sleepily as I started to open my eyes.

"Ah, Miss Weasley, you're awake," Madam Pomfrey said smiling as she started to fuss over me then turned to Derry. "Okay Mr Malfoy, you can stay, but she still needs rest," Pomfrey told him sternly and walked through the curtains and closed them behind her.

Derry sat down in the chair next to me while I closed my eyes and snuggled into the pillow. "Why am I here?"

"Young Jaroslav was coming in behind you, said his wand slipped and accidentally stunned you, but they think he did more than that," Derry said angrily.

"What did he do?" I asked nervously.

"He wouldn't tell us, but Pomfrey doesn't think it's too serious," he said, before a little smile caught on his lips

"What?" I asked smiling as well.

"You haven't asked about your toy boy yet," he told me grinning knowingly.

I hadn't had I. Maybe I was just a little too distracted with how I got hurt. Yup, that's the reason, how can they expect me to think of him before me. I sound really conceited. "What happened?" I asked looking at him carefully.

"He got sent away a few hours ago, he's fine," Derry said breezily. "It only took her a minute to get him out of here, commitment huh?" Derry said smirking.

"He's not my toy boy," I spat angrily.

"Yes he is, you don't really care about him," he told me knowingly, then stopped me when I tried to tell him other wise. "You just like the way he feels about you. You like having someone pay that much attention to you."

He was right.

"I'm not as conceited as you are Malfoy."


	17. Chapter 16

**The next age of Misfits**

**Disclaimer: **All of it belongs to the wonderful J.K. Rowling, apart from the characters that I've made up.

**Summary: **On one side you have the intelligent and bubbly Valentina Weasley, the youngest daughter of Fleur and Bill Weasley; on the other side you have the intelligent and sullen Derry Malfoy, the eldest son of Draco and Luna Malfoy. They have been best friends for life, what will happen when you throw the popular Viktor Krum Jr into the mix?

**Chapter Sixteen**

The next few weeks went by fairly quickly between classes, homework and the gruelling Quidditch training James had us doing every night for two hours before dinner. The only time I really saw Viktor was during our one hour of studying a day in the library after class, this left no alone time between us. For some reason I was not as annoyed at the prospect as originally thought.

James dragged us to the Quidditch games each week, especially when Beauxbatons played Hufflepuff.

"Pay attention to the Hufflepuffs, we may have beaten them easily in the past but we don't want them to come out and surprise us next week," James told us as we watched the game. Luckily he didn't notice the fact that half of us were asleep as a result of all his trainings the past couple of weeks.

I stood to go for a walk, deciding that the game was a whitewash by the Beauxbaton team.

"Where do you think you're going?" James asked as he looked up for the first time to see me standing.

"Come one James, all I have to do is look for the snitch, it's not too hard," I told him smiling.

"Fine, but if we lose because you don't catch the snitch I'm making you sit through every practice and Quidditch game taking notes," James said and turned back to the field.

I sighed as I walked down the stairs to the bottom of the stands. As I reached the bottom and turned towards the castle I was yanked behind some of the stands.

"Hello there," I said smiling as I noticed that my capturer was Viktor.

"Hello," he said smiling. "Finally let you go did he?" he asked, motioning up to where James was sitting.

"With the threat that if I don't catch the snitch I have to make notes at all the practices and games he makes us watch," I said smiling. "Haven't seen you much," I told him, faking a pout.

"And whose fault is that?" Viktor asked as he secured his arms around my waist.

"James'."

"Oh, so it's him I should be blaming then," he said with a smile as he started to kiss me. For some reason those kisses didn't feel as good as they did a few months ago. What was happening? Was Derry right? Did I really just enjoy having someone pay attention to me?

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Our trainings became even more intense as the week drew near to our game against Hufflepuff drew nearer. James became even more vicious when we made mistakes and made the trainings seem even longer.

On Friday night James even made training run into dinner. As soon as James told us we could go we ran to have a shower before all running into an almost empty Great Hall. I went and sat next to Corey who had a plate saved for me next to him as they all ate dessert.

"You looked tired," Corey said as I ate my food.

"Thanks for the compliment," I said smirking before continuing to eat.

"You can slow down you know, you're eating this as if you haven't eaten in days," Emily said smirking.

"Can't slow down," I said as I took my last bite and stood. "Promised Derry we'd play chess after dinner tonight, haven't really seen him since James started these crazy trainings," I told them and walked away before Jess or Mary made a comment.

I walked quickly down to the dungeons, almost running until I reached the portrait of the three naked women feeding each other fruit. I listened at the door to make sure he was alone, when I heard nothing out of the ordinary I walked in to hear the shower running. I sat on the bed to wait for Derry, and soon lay down, that training had made me really tired. I decided to rest my eyes, Derry wasn't ready yet, and I'd just open my eyes when he came back in.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

"Do you ever go to sleep in anyone else's room or am I just special?" Derry asked sounding amused as I came back into consciousness.

"You must be special," I said sleepily as I closed my eyes again.

"And why do I always get you when you're so tired?" he asked as he started to stroke my hair, _that really felt nice._

"Everybody's getting me when I'm tired thanks to James," I told him, leaning into his touch.

He stopped stroking my hair and I had to resist from complaining. "Well you need sleep for that _very_ important game tomorrow. I wouldn't have wanted to have not seen you for two weeks just to have you lose the game," he told me smirking. "Do you want to go back up to you dorm?" he asked and I finally opened my eyes to see him strutting around in his boxers.

"I'll stay," I told him as I closed my eyes again. _It's only because I don't have the energy to go back up to my room_, I told myself hopefully. _It's not as if I like Derry in _that_ way!_

"Are you at least going to take off you jumper and shoes?" Derry asked in an amused tone as I just lay there falling asleep.

"Then I'll get cold," I told him sleepily.

I heard him chuckle as I felt him tugging at my shoes. When my feet were finally free I suddenly felt cold and shivered. "It's cold!" I complained and I curled into a ball.

"It won't be when you're under the covers," he told me and I felt him start to pull up my jumper. I was suddenly awake as I sat up in surprise. "Either you take it off or I will," Derry told me smirking. I reached down and pulled my jumper off, but unfortunately caught my shirt as well and that went up. I heard Derry cough nervously and he pulled my shirt back down again as I got the jumper off and threw it on the ground.

I lay down suddenly cold and shifted uncomfortably in my jeans.

"You're going to get uncomfortable in those jeans," Derry told me; I could hear the laughter in his voice without even looking up. I glared up at him and he just smirked. "I'm not going to ravish you in your sleep," he told me still smirking. _No, but you might ravish me in _your_ sleep,_ I thought as I remembered what happened last time I slept here.

Why was I feeling so nervous, this was Derry, the guy that I had baths with when we were kids, the guy that know almost all my secrets, my best friend.

"Fine, turn around though, a girl deserves her modesty," I told him smirking. He smirked back as he turned around. I unbuttoned my pants and pulled them off, quickly crawling under the covers. "Now I'm cold," I complained as I snuggled into the blankets.

Derry walked around to the other side of the bed and got in next to me before turning me to face him and placing my head between him shoulder and neck. _At least now I was warm, this is purely for warmth, _I told myself.

"Don't worry Weasley, you're modesty's safe with me," he told me before kissing my forehead and telling me to go to sleep as he used his wand to turn the lights out.

My roommates were _not _going to find out about this; they'd be convinced that this meant something. _Does it mean something?_

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

I woke up in the morning much like I had the last time I stayed over, only this time instead of copping a feel he was kissing my jaw line. I jumped out of bed as if I had been stung by something. I practiced deep breathing exercises as I went to the bathroom, trying to calm down. I came back to find him still asleep. I quickly got dressed, cursing myself for having stripped myself of my pants in the first place.

I went over to the desk and wrote a note.

_Derry,_

_Woke up early and decided to go back to my dorm before my roommates suspect anything and get the wrong idea. See you at the game,_

_Love Tina._

I stared at the note; the ending was what had me worried. Should I have written "Love Tina", would he get the wrong idea? Why am I so worried? It's only Derry.

I left the note on my pillow, took one final look at Derry's sleeping form before leaving the room.

I waked quickly to the Gryffindor tower, wanting to get there before anyone woke and saw me gone. If I crawled into bed as I was, I could say that I got in late and was too tired to get changed, it sounded like a plausible excuse.

I woke the fat lady and told her the password, walked through to the common room hearing a number of insults from the fat lady for waking her up. I snuck up to the girls dorms as quietly as I could, trying not to knock anything on my way up. When I got outside my door I stopped and listened before opening it slowly and quietly. I closed the door just as I opened it, before crawling into bed. Home Safe!

I felt someone crawl into bed with me, maybe not quite home safe.

"Where have you been?" Emily asked me smirking.

"I slept in Derry's room," I told her and noticed her smirk grow. "It's not like that, we only slept. I went down to spend time with him and ended up being too tired to come back up here so slept down there," I explained rationally. Nothing had happened.

"Then why have you snuck back up here?" She asked smiling.

"Because I didn't want anyone to know I was gone and ask questions, _they'd_ have a field day if they found out," I said, motioning to our sleeping roommates.

Emily just sat there looking at me with a little smile on her face. "You really love him don't you?" she asked, her smile getting even bigger.

"No, we're just friends," I told her as quickly as I could.

She just nodded smiling then went back to her own bed to sleep. I quickly took off my shoes and lay down, trying to get some more sleep before having to wake up to play Quidditch. Did I love him? That could explain the feelings I've had for him. That's crazy, it was just Derry.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

I stumbled into the Great Hall looking forward to breakfast, but before I even reached the Gryffindor table I was dragged out again.

"But I'm hungry!" I said angrily to James who was dragging me to the Quidditch pitch. I looked around and saw the rest of the Quidditch team, all of them looking as tired as I was.

"Here," James said handing me two pieces of toast with jam.

"Oh, thanks," I said sarcastically as I started to eat my breakfast. "Why do we have to go to the field now anyway, the game doesn't start for another hour?" I asked with a mouth full of toast.

"We have to go through our game plan one last time," James explained as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. I just looked at him as if he'd announced he had fallen in love with a cow. "We only have a few games left, we can expect that Durmstrang will be the hardest so we want to win every game up until then," he told me as we entered the change rooms.

We all sat and watched as James got himself into a frenzy explaining all our plays to us again and again as if we were two year olds. He then told us all the Hufflepuff plays again and again, he seemed to forget the fact that we'd gone through all this at our last practice session.

"Okay, go get change the game starts in five minutes, I expect you all to be ready by then," he told us before walking into the boy change room. I really do love my cousin, but sometimes I just want to kill him.

I walked out of the girls' change room a few minutes later to find James waiting impatiently. "Could you have taken any longer?" he asked, I decided to ignore him because he was under a lot of stress right now, but if this mood continued I was going to hex him.

We walked to the door of the change rooms, our brooms in tow, waiting to be announced.

"Good Morning everyone!" I heard my brother Ryan say to the crowd.

"And welcome another day of glorious Quidditch," announced his best friend Tom Elliot.

"First we have the Hufflepuff team led by their captain Nathan Smith!" Ryan announced before announcing the rest of the team.

"And here comes the Gryffindor team," Tom announced happily. "They are led by their captain James Potter, followed by Cedric Potter, Fred and George Weasley, Josh Weasley, Andrew Wood and Valentina Weasley!" Tom called enthusiastically as we flew out onto the field to hear people cheering.

Madam Hooch was flying low on the pitch waiting for everyone to take their positions, once she was satisfied she told us to have a good safe game before throwing the quaffle in the air and releasing the snitch and bludgers. Before I could react I saw one of the bludgers getting thrown my way, luckily George flew in front of me and hit it towards one of Hufflepuff's chasers.

"Thanks," I said as I watched the Hufflepuff Beater protect his seeker.

"Don't mention it, James will kill us if we let you get hit before you catch the snitch, after that it's free for all," George told me with a smile as I reached over and hit him upside the head. "That hurt," he said pouting.

"Yeah? Well you'll be in a lot more pain if I get hit by a bludger," I told him and started to look for the snitch.

A good 45 minutes passed before anything interesting happened, Fred and George took turns protecting me from bludgers while the other one protected the rest of the team, because of this there had been a few close calls involving Josh, Cedric and Andrew who had currently managed to shut Hufflepuff out of the game by scoring 150 points to 20.

At the thirty minute mark the Hufflepuff Beaters started to aim at James as well, one Beater couldn't protect the Chasers at one end of the field and James at the other end. James called a time out as a bludger narrowly missed him.

"We can't do this!" Fred told James as we all landed.

"Tina can take care of herself, but one of us can't protect six people, it's too much," George added.

"I know, they're getting smart, they're trying to lure you two out so they can have a shot at Tina," Cedric added.

"But we can't win with out a keeper," Andrew added.

"We're just going to have to pull the protection off Tina, have both of you watch the whole team," James told Fred and George dejectedly as Madam Hooch blew her whistle as a signal for play to resume.

As soon as we were all in position again Cedric had the quaffle and headed towards our goal. The Hufflepuff Beater hit a bludger his way but George intercepted it, at the same time Fred hit a bludger towards that same Beater. He almost got hit too, wasn't paying attention but at the last second saw the Bludger and hit it away.

It continued like this for what seemed like forever, the Hufflepuff Beater would aim a Bludger at one of our team, one of the twins would hit it away, and the other would hit the other Bludger towards the oppositions Beater. It took a while for them to catch on and soon they would make sure they were in control of both Bludgers before they aimed it at anybody.

At the hour and a half mark they aimed a Bludger at Cedric as he went to score which Fred stopped easily. At the same time I spotted the snitch at the opposite end of the field to the twins, Hufflepuff took this as their chance and aimed the bludger towards me. Just as I was reaching for the snitch it caught me in the stomach and threw me off balance. I slipped off my broom from the surprise of the impact but luckily James was close enough to catch me.

We flew to the ground with James carrying my broom. As soon as we landed Fred and George grabbed me and made me sit down on the bench before I was surrounded by my team.

"I'm fine guys, really," I told them forcing a smile. In all honestly my stomach hurt like hell, but I wasn't going to lose this game, nothing would stop me from winning the Quidditch tournament.

"I want Fred to stay with you," James told me firmly.

"No! Then they'll just target everyone else. Really, I'm fine, it was just a one off thing, I wasn't paying attention," I told him pleadingly.

James looked at me for a second before nodding his head. "Fine, but if you get hit again I'm not taking the blame from Ryan," he told me before turning to Fred and George. "Keep a better look out next time, we can't win without our seeker," he told them before taking off again as Madam Hooch blew her whistle.

I took a deep breath before getting on my broom again, trying to ignore the pain in my stomach.

The play resumed almost immediately and I resumed my search for the snitch, I had been so close, if only I had lasted a few more seconds and the game would be over, and I could be in the hospital wing with great pain potions instead of here. It didn't take long before the Hufflepuff Beaters started to aim at me again, but this time I wasn't so stupid and avoided the Bludgers easily.

Within minutes I spotted the snitch again, it was just under the Hufflepuff rings near James. I quickly turned and raced towards it, barely avoiding two bludgers. I made it to the snitch almost unscathed and grabbed it, but my success didn't last long as I felt something hit me in the chest and everything go black.


	18. Chapter 17

**The next age of Misfits**

**Disclaimer: **All of it belongs to the wonderful J.K. Rowling, apart from the characters that I've made up.

**Summary: **On one side you have the intelligent and bubbly Valentina Weasley, the youngest daughter of Fleur and Bill Weasley; on the other side you have the intelligent and sullen Derry Malfoy, the eldest son of Draco and Luna Malfoy. They have been best friends for life, what will happen when you throw the popular Viktor Krum Jr into the mix?

**Chapter Seventeen**

I woke to find myself in the Hospital Wing with Viktor and Derry fighting.

"No _you_ should leave, just like you did last time. She didn't even ask where you were you know," Derry told Viktor angrily.

"No _you_ should leave, I'm her boyfriend," Viktor defended as Derry looked over and saw I was awake.

He rushed over to me and brushed some hair away from my face.

"Morning," he said smiling; I couldn't help but smile back, a smile that I took back when I saw Viktor's angry face.

"What's happening?" I asked softly.

"Pomfrey told said one of us had to leave," Derry said before glaring at Viktor. "Who do you want to stay?" Derry asked me.

"What?" I asked shocked, they wanted me to decide?

I looked between my best friend and my boyfriend, I knew who didn't get chosen would be angry, if I chose Derry Viktor would take that as a sign that I was in love with him, if I chose Viktor, Derry would be annoyed, but he'd get over it, he said himself he couldn't stay angry at me.

"Um…" I said, not sure how to tell my best friend I chose my boyfriend over him. Why did I feel so horrible? Deep down I knew I wanted Derry to stay, but that would give Viktor the wrong idea and he might not forgive me. "Derry…" I started but I didn't know what to say.

"Fine," he said angrily as he left the hospital wing.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

It wasn't until Monday morning when Madam Pomfrey let me out of the hospital wing. Derry hadn't come to see me since he had left on Saturday.

I walked into the Great Hall and sat at the Gryffindor table next to Emily. She smiled at me as I sat down but continued to eat her breakfast and talk to Corey. I looked across the hall and instantly found Derry's eyes, but as soon as I found them he looked away sadly.

"Man troubles?" I heard someone say happily from beside me.

I looked next to me to find Mae suddenly sitting there smirking. "What are you so happy about?" I asked her curiously.

"What are you so upset about? You have the most sought out boy in the school all to yourself," she said happily before she stood and left. Well that was weird.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

I sat with Viktor in the library on Friday night studying. I hadn't spoken to Derry all week, he'd been avoiding me. Now I knew how he felt when I was ignoring him, no wonder he always looked so upset when I did.

"You're thinking about him aren't you?" Viktor asked me sadly.

"Pardon?"

"You're thinking about Derry," he told me as Madam Pince walked passed and told us to shush.

"Come on, we can't talk here," I told him and motioned for him to follow me when I stood. I walked out of the Library and continued until we were out in front of the school next to the lake. "Why would you think that I'm thinking about Derry?" I asked defensively as I stood in front of Viktor.

"Because you're in love with him," he told me sadly.

"We've been through this, I don't love –" I defended but Viktor cut in.

"Don't deny it Tina, it's obvious, if you feel anything at all for me, then tell me the truth. Do you have feelings for Derry? Have you ever had feelings for him that you couldn't explain?" he asked.

"I…" I paused, did I have feelings for Derry. He _was_ my best friend, and I had been feeling _something _when I was around him. "He's my best friend," I answered weakly.

"That doesn't answer my question. But I know you have feelings for him, even if you won't admit it to me, at least admit it to your self," he told me softly before leaving.

"But –" I started but he interrupted me again.

"We can still be friends, I just don't want to be with someone who's in love with another guy," he told me sadly. I went to protest but he stopped me. "Please, don't deny it. You might not realise it now, but you are in love with Derry," he told me sadly as he walked away.

My eyes welled up with tears. How could he have it so wrong? Me and Derry were just friends, nothing more.

I stood out there for a little while longer until it was dark and I walked inside. I went on auto pilot, my legs leading the way to my room, at least I thought they were. I was standing in front of Derry's rooms, I thought about it for a moment, of course I came here, Derry would know how to make me feel better.

I walked to the portrait of the naked women feeding each other fruit and opened it. I heard two surprised gasps and I looked up to see Mae and Derry, both half naked on his bed. I was out of there before you could say "slurry". I heard someone run after me but I just kept walking away.

"Tina…Tina wait!" Derry begged as he caught up with me, when we were level there was a strong smell of fire whiskey on him. When I wouldn't stop he grabbed my arm and turned me to face him.

"Don't want to leave your slag waiting Derry," I told him as I tried to keep walking away with the tears welling up. Why hadn't I just expected this? The kiss, then the date, this was a natural progression for Derry, of course he was going to sleep with Mae. How could I have been stupid enough to believe him when he said that there was nothing between them?

"But I don't want _her_!" he told me desperately as he stopped me from walking away. From the smell of the breath I could tell that quite a lot of fire whiskey had been consumed and it had been consumed not too long ago.

"Really, well why were you about to sleep with someone you don't want?" I asked him angrily. Why was I so upset by this?

"To try and make me forget about the person I do want. That's what it's _always_ been about," he told me defensively.

"Well who is the lucky girl? And why are you trying to forget her?" I asked angrily.

Before I knew it Derry had pulled me to him and kissed me. This kiss was nothing like the kisses I had shared with Viktor, ignoring the strong taste of whiskey I felt my lower belly do flip flops as we kissed. This kiss was a million times better than kissing Viktor. Derry pulled back and I stopped myself from protesting, trying to remember why I was angry at him.

"Because until this year you thought all men were scum, and the only guy you took a second glance at wasn't me," he said with sadness that made my heart break in two.

I stared at him for a minute, was he serious?

"Tina wait!" I heard someone yell from behind Derry, we both turned to see Mae running out of his room dressed, I finally noticed that Derry was only wearing his boxers.

"Better get back to her soon Derry," I said angrily as I walked away. As soon as I rounded the corner and was out of site I started the run to the Gryffindor common room.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

I ran into the common room to find almost the whole house still up, it was a Friday night after all, they could sleep in tomorrow. I found my friends almost instantly, they waved me over happily, I had no choice but to oblige, I couldn't pretend I hadn't seen them.

"Hi guys," I said forcing a smiling, holding back to tears until I got the dorm room. "I'm kind of tired…I'm gonna go to bed," I told them smiling again. I could see them all giving me weird looks, I was a night owl, usually stayed up later then anyone else, but they didn't question my motives.

As I was walking up the stairs to my room I heard someone not far behind, I knew it was Emily, she always knew when something wasn't right.

"What happened?" she asked as soon as she shut the door to the dorm room. I took that as my cue to finally let everything out; out of all my friends I knew Emily would help the most.

I laid back on my bed as the tears started to fall. "Me and Viktor broke up," I told her softly.

She sat down next to me and stroked my hair in a motherly fashion. "That's why you're upset?" she asked, knowing it wasn't the whole story.

"Surprisingly that didn't upset me at all; I mean I was shocked but…" I said as I remembered how I'd felt when we'd broken up. I was a little bit upset, but not as upset as I had thought I'd be, not as upset as I was about Derry.

"What is it then sweety?" Emily asked, she really was going to be a brilliant mother some day, probably came from having two younger siblings.

"Derry…I found him and…" I couldn't seem to bring myself to say it. "I found him and Mae…in his room…" as much as I tried to force it out because my throat closed up, preventing me from talking without turning my crying into sobs.

Emily sat there stroking my hair and back for about ten minutes waiting for me to calm down before speaking. "Sweety I know you may not want to hear this but, you had no hold over him. You were both just friends and you were dating someone else, he has every right to sleep with Mae. You never got this upset when he'd sleep with other girls," Emily told me calmly as she continued to stroke my back, reminding me of what my mother when I'd go to her crying after one of my siblings or cousins did something, but she mostly did it after I had had a fight with Derry.

I thought about it, why was I so upset about Derry and Mae? "Maybe because all his girlfriends before weren't serious, he knows how much I hate Mae and wouldn't try anything unless it was serious," I admitted to myself and to Emily.

We sat like this for another hour before Emily spoke again. "You can't mope up here all night, come down to the common room, and tell them what happened. They're you're friends," Emily told me calmly.

"But –" I started but she but me off.

"Come down and have some fun," she told me smiling. "Either tell them now or later, but the longer you put it on hold the harder it will be," she told me and I knew she was right. I didn't know how my cousins and brother would react, who would they want to kill more, Viktor or Derry.

We walked down to the common room to find them all still in a group playing exploding snap. As soon as they saw me they knew something was up by the fact that my face was red and puffy and Emily was close by my side.

"What happened?" Ryan asked protectively as he made room for me to sit next to him.

"Me and Viktor broke up," I told them as I leant my head on Ryan's shoulder and he wrapped his arms around me, bringing me into a brotherly hug.

"We'll kill him," James said as he stood up.

"No, please don't," I told him pleadingly. "I'm not really upset about that…I think I hurt him more than he hurt me though," I told them as she tears started to surface.

"So he didn't hurt you?" George asked as James sat down again.

"No, I hurt him," I told him sadly, I really hadn't meant to hurt Viktor; he was a really nice guy.

"That's okay then," Fred said.

"Then what did upset you?" Josh asked me over protectively, sometimes I loved my family.

"Me and Derry had a fight…I found him with…" I looked at Emily pleadingly; I really didn't want to say it twice.

"She caught him and Mae," Emily explained as I dug my head into Ryan's shoulder, wanting his brotherly over-protectiveness for once in my life.

"Do you want us to hurt _him_?" Ryan asked confused, I just shook my head.

"I just want to forget it ever happened," I told them.

"So…who's up for a game of exploding snap?" Emily asked them, smiling at me.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

I sat at breakfast on Saturday morning a week after finding Derry and Mae, me and Derry hadn't spoken since, and not from lack of trying on his part. I was one of the first people at breakfast that morning, wanting to avoid as many people as possible, but mostly just Derry and Mae.

I heard someone sit next to me after I started eating my breakfast; I turned to find Mae sitting there.

"Please just hear me out?" she begged, her eyes pleading. I nodded as I continued to eat. "Derry was angry; he wanted to get back at you for choosing Krum over him," she explained simply as she looked at her hands. "He was very drunk that night, that's how I found him in the kitchens, _very_ drunk and _very_ willing to talk. He told me what happened and how he wanted to get back at you; before I knew it I was drunk too. It's no excuse for what I did though," Mae told me.

"For what _you_ did?" I asked her, I had a feeling she wasn't just talking about almost sleeping with him.

I saw her eyes start to water as she continued to look at her lap. "I've always been jealous of you, no matter what I did you were always mum and dad's favourite. I'm not smart Tina, not like you, I couldn't play Quidditch either," she told me and she wiped away her tears, I almost felt sorry for my sister. "I wanted to get back at you, to upset you through Derry," she explained then looked up at me, I now saw the sadness and regret in her eyes. "I seduced him, got him really drunk. I thought I wanted to upset you, until you found us…As much as I pretended to hate you Tina, you're my baby sister, I didn't want to hurt you…" she said as her voice broke and more tears came.

"But you did," I told her simply.

"What can I do to make it up to you?" Mae asked desperately.

I looked at her, shocked. "Why _now_? After _16 years_ of teasing me you want to be friends _now?_" I asked, confused.

She looked at me sadly. "It's not fun being hated by your own family," she told me regretfully.

It was at this point that I realised my sister had a heart. "We don't _hate_ you, we just don't like how you act," I told her, smiling weakly.

"Really?" she asked hopefully.

"Just…just try being nicer," I told her.

"That's what Ryan said," she told me and I raised an eyebrow in question. "I went to him last night and told him everything, asked him how I should say sorry to you," she told me.

"Try to be more like a sister instead of an enemy," I told her, continuing to eat my breakfast. She continued to sit next to me awkwardly. "What?"

"What…what does a sister act like?" she asked me in awe.

I smiled at her. "Well they don't try and hurt the other one," I told her smirking. "They help each other, they're nice to each other," I told her simply, thinking of my relationship with my eldest sister Leonie.

"I think I might be able to try that," Mae answered simply as she started to eat breakfast.


	19. Chapter 18

**The next age of Misfits**

**Disclaimer: **All of it belongs to the wonderful J.K. Rowling, apart from the characters that I've made up.

**Summary: **On one side you have the intelligent and bubbly Valentina Weasley, the youngest daughter of Fleur and Bill Weasley; on the other side you have the intelligent and sullen Derry Malfoy, the eldest son of Draco and Luna Malfoy. They have been best friends for life, what will happen when you throw the popular Viktor Krum Jr into the mix?

**Chapter Eighteen**

Later that day I sat at the Ravenclaw and Durmstrang game with the Gryffindor team and Ryan waiting for the game to start. We were surrounded by excited screaming students who all wanted the game to start.

After a few minutes of sitting there waiting I decided to take a walk, wanting to clear my head and think about what Mae had told me at breakfast that morning. I walked down to the bottom of the stairs and as soon as I got down there I was yanked under the stands.

"Please just hear me out," I heard Derry beg as he pushed me against a wall, putting his arms on either side of me to try and stop me from escaping. Unfortunately for him I really didn't want to speak him, I tried to get away but he easily stopped me. "Tina I can explain," he told me desperately.

"Explain what? Why I found you half naked in your room about to shag my sister?" I asked him sarcastically as I heard the Quidditch game start. I groaned at the thought of James being angry at me for missing the game. "Derry let me go, I have to see the game," I told him as I tried to break free again.

"I was drunk, she forced herself on me –" he started to explain but I cut him off.

"She forced herself on you, I already know," I told him impatiently. He looked at me shocked for a second before I spoke again. "She talked to me this morning, told me what happened," I told him impatiently as I listened to the twins commentate for the game.

"If you already know then why are you still ignoring me?" he asked.

"It still happened Derry, you still did it…If you have enough sense to remember it, then you had enough sense then to stop it…the only reason you didn't sleep with her is because I turned up," I told him annoyed. "When I came you were sober enough to talk to me, you were sober enough to tell me that the only reason you slept with all those other girls is…" I couldn't say it; I could barely admit it to myself let alone to Derry.

"You're angry because of what I told you?" he asked confused, seeming to be taken aback by what I had said.

"Yeah, I was thrilled you wanted to sleep with my sister, if you couldn't have me you might just go for the next best thing, right?" I asked sarcastically. I didn't even know why I was angry, was it because he had slept with those girls to forget about how he felt for me? Derry sleeping with those girls had never affected me before, or maybe it had? Was that why I never seemed to like the girls Derry dated?

Luckily my comment had baffled Derry so much I was able to get passed him and back up to sit next to Josh again who was so deeply enthralled in the game he didn't notice me sit next to him or the tears that were falling down my face.

Why was this upsetting me so much?

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

The game finished almost half an hour ago, Durmstrang had won convincingly with Viktor catching the snitch after only twenty minutes. The stands and the pitch were empty; the last of the celebrators had cleared out fifteen minutes ago after Durmstrang went into the change room to shower before the party that was more than likely to happen tonight.

After the game two announcements were made, the less significant one being that this weekend was to be a trip to Hogsmeade, the more significant said that the third task would be during the third week of May. The weekend after that I had my game against Slytherin, the weekend before was my game versus Durmstrang, they couldn't have picked a better week to hold the task, no all I needed was for my exams to be that week too, that would make me real happy and would not stress me out at all.

What was I going to do about Derry? Should I forgive him and let everything go back to normal? Why did I care so much about whether he slept with Mae anyway? And what was with the trying to forget that he "wanted me"? What did that mean? Did he want me physically? As his girlfriend? Or was I not paying much attention to him when I was dating Viktor and he needed something to take his mind off of me neglecting him? Yes, that made much more sense. But then why did he sleep with all those other girls?

And then what was with the "until this year you thought all men were scum and the only guy you took a second glance at wasn't me" thing? This was all too confusing, but why did I feel that same flip flopping feeling with Derry that I had felt with Viktor when he kissed me?

I continued to sit, staring into the distance and wonder about my life, not paying attention to anything around me. I did not therefore notice Viktor sitting quietly at my side; it was only when he cleared his throat that I turned to find him next to me.

"Deep thoughts?" he asked quietly, smiling a little.

"Something like that," I told him, returning his little smile with a sad one of my own.

He studied me for a while before his smile disappeared and he didn't look like his classic happy self.

"I hope that you're not sad because of me…" he started regretfully.

"Don't want to burst your bubble, but no," I told him, turning to look out to the pitch again.

"I can make him regret hurting you," Viktor told me after a few moments of silence.

"Who? And how do you know that they hurt me? I could just be having a really bad day," I told him, still continuing to look out to the pitch. I knew who he was referring to, Derry. Viktor wasn't an idiot.

"What did Derry do?" Viktor asked, sounding a bit angry.

I looked over at him, how did I deserve him? And why did we break up again?

Oh, now I remember, because of Derry. Viktor thought I was in love with Derry.

"Why do you think that I'm in love with Derry?" I asked quietly.

Viktor smiled a little knowing smile and turned to look out onto the pitch. "He was the only person that could make you that angry, yet he also makes you smile like no one else can," Viktor told me. "Every time you would talk about him, you'd get this little spark in you eye… the way you looked at him I think was the biggest give away," Viktor concluded.

"How do I look at him?"

"The way my mum looks at my dad… the same way he looks at you when he thinks you're not looking… the way I look at you," he told me, finally turning towards me where I could now see the sadness in his eyes. "I just wish you two would realise how you both felt."

"But – "

"Don't argue you'll see it eventually."

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

The next Saturday I found myself in bed at noon while all my friends were in Hogsmeade having fun. I still hadn't wrapped my head around what had happened, and I really missed Derry. I didn't want to risk running into him in Hogsmeade and forgiving him just so I could talk to him again.

What had he meant when he said he was trying to forget me? Why did he care if I didn't notice the male species? And why did he care that the first boy I liked wasn't him? Could Derry care about me as more than a friend?

I unconsciously smiled at that thought. Why did that make me happy? Did I like Derry as more than a friend? Had Viktor been right? Was that why I felt those flip flops when he kissed me? Was that why him sleeping with Mae upset me so much? But why hadn't him sleeping with girls affected me before?

I quickly decided that the only way my questions would be answered was if I went and spoke to Derry. I'd go down to his room and wait for him to get back from Hogsmeade.

My body must have been on auto pilot because I didn't remember getting dressed, showering, or walking down to Derry's room. I quickly opened the door, still not knowing what I was going to say when Derry got back.

"Tina," I heard someone say in disbelief and I was suddenly shaken out of my trance like state.

I looked up and saw Derry quickly stand from his bed, obviously having just been lying there.

"Oh…I didn't think…I thought you'd be in Hogsmeade," I finally said as I intently studied my feet. This was awkward.

"I thought you would be in Hogsmeade…not that I didn't want to see you…well…I didn't want to see you and not talk to you. We haven't spoken in almost two weeks," Derry said sadly, putting his hands in his pockets having just used them to gesture way too much out of nervousness during his little speech.

"Same, I didn't want to see you and not speak to you either…but I also thought that if I saw you, I'd probably forgive you immediately just so I could talk to you," I said with a little smile. I really had missed talking to him. I finally looked away from my feet and at Derry, he didn't look good. It looked like he hadn't shaved in two weeks, and he looked abnormally pale, his hair could use a comb too, worst of all he didn't have his usual spark, the spark that made him Derry.

I suddenly got the urge to just forgive him and forget what happened, because not talking to each other was not good for either of us. I had to leave before I forgave him that easily. Before I knew it I was out the door and half way down the corridor before I heard him yell after me.

"Tina wait, please!" I think it was the desperation in his voice that made me stop running, I never known Derry to be desperate about anything, not even when we were fighting before.

I heard him running to catch up but I didn't turn to face him. If I was going to go back in that room, he would have to give me a reason to go back in.

"Why?" I asked when I was pretty sure he was standing right behind me.

"Why what?"

"Why should I wait?" I asked, crossing my arms and looking again at my feet.

"Because I love you."

I wasn't expecting that one. I thought that at the most he might _like_ me as more than a friend, but not _love _me. Sure, I knew he loved me as a friend, but I don't think that was the love he was talking about now, or was it. I had to be sure.

"As a friend or – " before I could continue he turned me around and pulled me to him quickly and kissed me. This kiss was so much better than our last, it could be the fact that he was completely sober this time, but I still felt the same jelly, flip flop feeling in my stomach, but this feeling was much stranger than it ever had been with Viktor, much much stronger. Was that good or bad?

I must have zoned out after the kiss because Derry had led me back into his room and sat me on the bed while he stood in front of the door, probably making sure I didn't make another run for it.

No need to worry Derry, I was not going to run for it after you tell me you love me and kiss me like you just did, I can see why you're so popular.

I was snapped out of my thoughts when Derry cleared his throat nervously.

"If you love me, why do you always have to be so horrible? Why do you always have to ruin everything?" I asked, feeling very unwanted tears forming in my eyes.

Derry looked almost at a loss; he kept opening his mouth to say something, but would then close it again quickly, obviously deciding that what he was about to say wasn't a good idea.

"I don't know…I don't mean to be, it's just…" he started but didn't seem to be able to finish.

"What about at the Yule ball? Why did you have to be horrible then?" I asked as some of the tears started to fall.

"Because I saw the girl I'm in love with, with some guy that made her smile, she was with her dream date. Because I was angry with myself for assuming that you would turn every guy down while I worked up the courage to ask you out. I thought he was just like every other guy out there, I didn't want you to get hurt by some jerk and then think _all_ men were scum, leaving me without a hope in hell of ever…of ever having a chance with you, of you ever seeing me as more than a friend," he explained, almost yelling at certain parts, but saying the last part almost so quietly I almost couldn't hear it.

"What about at the start of the year, when I passed my metamorphous exam, you acted like you didn't care at all? Did you care at all?"

"Yes! I've always cared! You're my _best friend_, Tina! Whether I was in love with you or not you're still my best friend and I care," he told me, obviously trying very hard to get me to understand what he was saying.

"But…but if you care…if you care why don't you act like it?" I asked quietly, looking down at my hands that were in my lap as the tears started to fall in big globs and at a faster rate while my throat started to close in and I was _this_ close to sobbing.

"Because you don't do it for me to notice you," he told me as he came and kneeled down in front of me, taking hold of my hands in my lap. "You do it so the world will notice you. I already notice you; I didn't think you needed me to tell you that, so I didn't. I suppose I acted like I didn't care because…I guess I was annoyed that you thought that just me noticing you wasn't enough," he explained simply, giving me a sad smile.

How was I supposed to respond to that?

"I…I need to go," I told him quickly and stood up, pulling my hands away from his as I tried to make an escape. "This is too much to take all at once, Derry; I need to think about this."

"You _must_ feel something, you wouldn't have been so upset about finding me and Mae together if you didn't feel something for me," Derry tried to convince me, not letting me stand as he kept hold of my hands.

"I definitely felt _something_, I just don't know what it is…I need time to figure this all out Derry," I told him, finally looking up at him. He let go of my hands and stood, letting me go passed.

I stood slowly and hugged him, he seemed to be in shock because it took him a few seconds before he reacted and wrapped his arms around me. "No matter what happens, you're still my best friend," I told him before kissing him on the cheek and running out the portrait hole.


	20. Chapter 19

**The next age of Misfits**

**Disclaimer: **All of it belongs to the wonderful J.K. Rowling, apart from the characters that I've made up.

**Summary: **On one side you have the intelligent and bubbly Valentina Weasley, the youngest daughter of Fleur and Bill Weasley; on the other side you have the intelligent and sullen Derry Malfoy, the eldest son of Draco and Luna Malfoy. They have been best friends for life, what will happen when you throw the popular Viktor Krum Jr into the mix?

**Chapter Nineteen**

All week my friends had been asking me what was wrong, but each time I would just say that I was tired, but they would assume I was still upset from finding Derry with Mae, and I wouldn't correct their assumption. It wasn't until the next weekend that I finally talked to Corey and Emily about it, when everyone else was outside enjoying the weekend.

We were in the Gryffindor common room, Corey and Emily sitting on one couch with me on the other.

"Last week when I didn't go to Hogsmeade, I spent all morning thinking about what happened, and I came up with all these unanswered questions like, 'What had Derry meant when he said he was trying to forget me?' or 'Why had I felt those flip flops when he kissed me?' or 'Why did him sleeping with Mae upset me so much?'. I had no idea what the answers were, I knew that the only was I'd find them out was if I talked to Derry. So I went to his room, expecting to have to wait for him to get back from Hogsmeade, but there he was…" I paused, that was the easy part of the story, I stood and started to pace as I spoke, not able to sit still anymore. "I kind of ran away when I realised he was there, because I missed him, and I didn't trust myself not to forgive him just so I could talk to him again. Anyway, he ran after me, told me he loved me, when I asked whether he loved me as a friend he…" I looked nervously at Emily and Corey, both of whom gave me encouraging smiles. "He kissed me, and I felt those same little butterflies in my stomach. I must have been out of it for a while because he got us back into his room and blocked the door so I couldn't escape again.

"I asked him that if he loves me, why did he always have to be so horrible? Why did he always have to ruin everything? and he told me that he didn't know. When I asked him why he was so horrible at the Yule Ball, he told me that he was jealous of Viktor, and that he didn't want Viktor to hurt me and turn me off of guys completely, wrecking any chance that Derry had.

"I then asked him why he was so horribly after my metamorphous exam, because he had acted like he didn't care at all. He told me that, of course he cares, I was his best friend and whether he was in love with me or not, he cared about me, but he didn't think that he needed to tell me that. He told me that I'm trying to get the world to notice me, but he already does. He told me he was annoyed at me trying to get the world to notice me, as if his attention didn't mean anything, as if it wasn't enough.

"He then tried to convince me that I must feel something for him because I got so upset when I found him and Mae together. I told him I felt _something_, but I just needed time to figure out what that _something _was."

I sat down on the couch once more and let the digest what I had just told them. I looked over and studied both of them; they were both looked very confused, but seemed to be taking it very well.

"Well…do you feel _something_ for him?" Emily asked slowly after a few minutes.

"Yes, but I don't know _what_ I feel. Do I just like him? Do I…do I love him as more than a friend? Am I in love with my best friend?" I asked and I buried my face in my hands, this was hopeless, I just wish things could go back to being simple again. I was currently sounding like I was from those teen romance novels me and Derry found in Mae's room a few years ago and read so we could have a laugh. Now the situations in the books weren't sounding so hilarious, especially since my life was following the general plot line of most of those books.

"Sweety, it's not something we can tell you," Emily told me regretfully, giving me an encouraging smile. "You have to work it out yourself."

"How am I supposed to 'work it out'?" I asked annoyed.

"I don't know," Emily answered awkwardly.

"But do you think you would have gotten so upset over him and Mae if you didn't feel _something _for him?" Corey asked me simply.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

The next week I waited for Viktor after the Durmstrang versus Beauxbatons Quidditch game, avoiding Derry as he walked by by not making eye contact, real brave.

"Hi," I said, forcing a smile. "Can we talk?"

"Sure," Viktor answered, leaning against the door of the change room.

"Not here," I told him and motioned for him to follow me as I left the change room and headed for the pitch. I walked quickly passed the enthusiastic Quidditch fans, not wanting to get caught in any chit chat or for this to take longer than it should. I quickly walked over the pitch to one of the back grand stands, not really wanting our conversation over heard.

"What's so urgent?" Viktor asked, clearly confused by the way I was acting.

"I'm sorry," I blurted out before I lost my nerve.

"For what?" he asked, seeming even more confused than before.

"For…for hurting you, for…everything with me and you and Derry…I'm just sorry it turned out like this," I told him as I leant against my good friend Mr. Pole and sunk to the ground.

"It was my own fault, I saw you two together and could tell something was there, I just thought that maybe I was imagining it. Turns out I wasn't," he told me smiling encouragingly.

"Why do you have to be so nice?"

"Finally admitted it then?" he asked smirking proudly.

"Admitted what?" Of course I knew but I wasn't going to let him know that. Was I in love with Derry? Most likely.

"You know full well what I mean? Have you finally admitted to yourself that you're in love with Derry?" he asked annoyed.

"I…I don't know, I haven't quite figured it out yet…I'm still working on it," I told him regretfully. I should have realised by now, right?

"Give it time, it will come," he told me as he helped me stand up from my comfortable position on the floor and gave me an encouraging hug.

"Thankyou," I told him and gave him a kiss on the cheek before he let me go, smiling.

I heard a noise from behind me, but when I turned nothing was there. Must have just been a bird or something.

What was I going to do?

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

The next two days went by as a blur. What was I going to do? How was I going to work this out? Did I love Derry? Was he just a friend?

I decided very quickly that I could not do this on my own, but Emily had told everyone not to help me, saying I needed to work it out on my own, but apparently _they_ all knew the answer, said it was obvious. If it was _that_ obvious, why hadn't I figured it out yet?

I was walking to my dorm after classes on Monday, off in a daze, when I heard a wolf whistle from behind me. I turned to find a Durmstrang boy, I was about to tell him off when a thought came to me. Who was the only person that Emily wouldn't have gone to, convincing them not to help me? Mae.

I started at a full bolt towards the Gryffindor tower and ran into her dorm room, finding her and another girl from her year talking and laughing.

"I _need_ your help," I told her desperately.

"Jasmine, I'll talk to you later," Mae told her friend, seeming more than slightly confused over the way I was acting. Jasmine nodded, amused by the situation, but left the room none the less. "Okay, what's the problem?" Mae asked slowly as she took my books and bag from me, leading me over to sit on her bed, placing the books on her trunk.

"I need help with Derry," I told her calmly, as I took some deep cleansing breaths.

"Okay, now we're getting somewhere. With what, exactly?" she asked me rather amused.

At this I started to squirm, the thought of telling her, saying it out loud to my sister, Mae, was not a desired thought.

"Do I…I need to know if…I want to know if…I don't know if I love him or not," I explained after much deliberation of the choice of words. "I mean, as a friend, or as more," I added quickly.

"Why don't you ask Emily or – "

"Because Emily has told me to work it out on my own, and convinced everyone else to tell me the same thing. You're the only person I can think of to talk to who she wouldn't have told not to talk to me. All they would tell me is that it is _really_ obvious. But if it's so obvious, why haven't I figured it out?" I asked dejectedly.

"You can't figure it out because you're living it, not looking at it from the outside. It's harder to work out a problem when you're so close to it," she explained comfortingly.

"Can you help me then?" I asked hopefully.

"Yes, I'm going to help you figure it out on your own." Bugger.

"Great," I said, trying to sound enthusiastic, but failing miserably.

"It's not as bad as it sounds," she told me smiling. "There are many symptoms of love, we just need to see if you possess any," she told me smiling and I nodded, it sounded simple enough. "When you're not with Derry, do you miss him? Do you wish you were with him?"

"Yes."

"When you're not with him, can you stop thinking about him?"

"Not really."

"Have you two kissed?" I slowly nodded. "How many times?"

"That's rather personal don't you think," I told her.

She looked at me sternly before speaking. "Do you want my help or not?"

I nodded sadly. "Twice."

"Did you feel anything? And I don't mean his lips or hands, I mean like a…a feeling in your stomach," she asked.

"I feel my stomach doing this flippy floppy thing, it's like a million butterflies are flying around in there," I told her, smiling a little at the memory of it.

"Is this feeling stronger than what you felt with Krum?"

"A lot stronger."

"If he was here, what would you want to do?"

"Just talk to him, I miss talking to him."

"Is there a constant ache in your heart when you don't see him?"

"Yes."

"Do you get excited when you do see him?"

"Yes."

"When you're fighting with him and you see him, do you just want to forgive him so you can talk to him again?"

"More than anything."

Mae turned my head so that I was facing her. I saw a happy look on her face mixed with a little smirk. "Sweety, you've got yourself a _very_ bad case of love on your hands," she told me happily.

"Are you sure?" I asked distrustfully.

"I've never been more sure of anything. You are head over heals in love with Derry Malfoy," she told me smiling, and I couldn't help but smile back as I felt a burden loft off my shoulders and all I could think about was going to see Derry.

I was in love with Derry Malfoy, my best friend, and I was… happy about it.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

I was running as fast as I could towards Derry's room, nothing was standing in my way, apart from all these people that kept getting in my way and slowing me down, but you know what I mean.

I almost sang a hallelujah chorus as I saw the painting with the naked women feeding each other fruit, in front of me. I was about to directly enter the room when my brain took charge and forced me to knock like a civilized person.

Derry answered the door after a few seconds, not looking too well if you ask me. When he looked down and saw it was me he instantly smiled, but for some reason it disappeared as quickly as it appeared.

"I suppose you want to come in," he said as he walked away from the door, leaving it wide open.

"What's wrong?" I asked as I stepped into the room, closing the door behind me quietly.

"Oh, nothing, just remembering the good old saying, you know the one, says something about how actions speak louder than words, or the other one about a picture being worth a thousand words, I think that last one's more relevant in this case," he told me angrily as he turned to face me.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, shocked at his anger. Why was he so angry? And what was all this talk about pictures and actions?

"You don't know, well, let me refresh you're memory," he told me as he stormed over to his desk, picking up some papers. Only when he came closer again I realised they were pictures. "Here," he said as he threw the pictures at me which a barely managed to catch.

I looked down at them; they were of me and Viktor after Saturday's game, when we talked under the grand stand. The first few were just of us talking, but when it got real interesting was when there was a picture of Viktor helping me stand up and then hugging me.

"Be sure to look at the last one, that's my favourite," Derry added angrily as he watched me look at the pictures. I flipped to the last photo, it was of me and Viktor hugging, and then me kissing him on the cheek.

"We were just talking, I was – "

"What, taking time to think about your feelings for me, obviously," he spat back angrily.

"No, I was apologising to Viktor for being so horrible to him," I told him angrily.

"Then what about this?" he asked me as he took the photos off of me and showed me the picture of Viktor helping me stand and then hugging me.

"Friends can hug you know," I retorted.

"And this one?" he asked as he showed me the picture of me kissing Viktor on the cheek.

"So if I kiss a guy on the cheek it means I'm madly in love with him. You have a lot of competition then, there's Viktor, Corey, Shane, Lupin, your dad, Harry, Blaise," I told him smirking. "It was just a kiss on the cheek Derry, if you feel this jealous over seeing the girl you love kissing a friend on the cheek, imagine how I must feel watching the guy I love have sex with everything that moves!" I told him angrily. How dare he get angry at me for this, he almost had sex with my sister.

Derry didn't respond, he instead dropped the photos and just stood there in shock for a few minutes. "You…you _love_ me?" he asked carefully, all the anger gone from his voice and face.

"Yes! I'm _in_ _love_ with you, Derry," I told him, the anger far from gone.

"But I only slept with those girls because I didn't realise how I felt about you until Krum, until it was too late. All I knew was that I felt something missing, I didn't know it was you," he explained, trying hard to get me to understand.

"What about the girls after that?"

"They were to make me forget how I felt," he told me sounding regretful. "But I love you, I always have and I always will."

"You said it yourself Derry, 'actions speak louder than words'," I told him and stormed out of the room.


	21. Chapter 20

**The next age of Misfits**

**Disclaimer: **All of it belongs to the wonderful J.K. Rowling, apart from the characters that I've made up.

**Summary: **On one side you have the intelligent and bubbly Valentina Weasley, the youngest daughter of Fleur and Bill Weasley; on the other side you have the intelligent and sullen Derry Malfoy, the eldest son of Draco and Luna Malfoy. They have been best friends for life, what will happen when you throw the popular Viktor Krum Jr into the mix?

**Chapter Twenty**

I walked angrily into the Gryffindor common room after talking to Derry, _how dare he tell me off for kissing a friend on the cheek_. All I really wanted at that moment was to be alone, and I had thought that with it being a Hogsmeade weekend, that wouldn't be to hard, but unfortunately, I wasn't that lucky.

"Tina! Tina!" I heard my little cousin Samuel call out to me.

"What?" I asked, sounding a little more annoyed than I had intended it to be, but Samuel didn't even seem to notice.

"Mummy's having the baby!" Milo told me as he jumped on the spot excitedly.

I instantly took the letter out of his hands and read it over. I moved quickly to my room to grab some parchment and a quill before running to the owlery.

_Is Aunt Ginny really having the baby? Are we getting permission to go to St. Mungo's?_

_Love Tina._

My reply was back within minutes, confirming what I had hoped, that we all had permission from McGonagall to go to Hogsmeade travel by Floo to St. Mungo's. I turned to run to the Gryffindor tower again to get the boys but I found them right behind me waiting excitedly.

"Go pack your bags, we're going to St. Mungo's," I told them as I wrote another letter to Ryan, hoping he would get it in Hogsmeade and tell everyone so we could leave immediately.

I followed them to the Gryffindor tower and rushed up to my own room to pack my bag. I ran down the stairs minutes later with my packed bag to find the boys there. I motioned for them to follow me as I rushed out of the common room and to the front gate where I found Filch and McGonagall waiting for us.

"Finally, I was about to send someone to find you," McGonagall told me, looking relieved.

"Sorry, I only just found out," I told her apologetically.

"Well get in, there's no time to waste," she told me as she ushered the boys into the Thestral drawn carriage.

I watched as the scenery passed by the window of the carriage, wondering why it wasn't going any fast than this. The carriages never seemed to go _this_ slow before.

I almost screamed for joy as I saw Hogsmeade in the distance, it slowly got closer and closer. Meeting us as we got out of the carriage was my family, all looking very excited.

"Come on, we need to hurry, we're taking the Floo from the Three Broomsticks," I told them as the carriage stopped and I started running towards the three broomsticks.

We all ran into eagerly together, shocking the bar tender to no end. He nodded understandingly and gestured to the back room where I assumed Madam Rosmerta was. She ushered us all in quickly, holding out the Floo powder and giving an encouraging smile.

"St. Mungo's," I announced loudly as I stepped into the fire place. I was quickly tumbled out of the fire place at St. Mungo's to be met by a very bored man with a little bow tie and a pot belly.

"Hi, I'm here to see my aunt, her name's Ginevra Weasley," I told the man as I heard the rest of my family entering the room through the fire place. If the man was surprised he didn't act it, he acted as if this happened all the time. He looked through the book that sat in front of him, and did it quite slowly I might add.

"The fourth floor, room 409," he told me in a bored tone.

"Thankyou," I told him as I rushed out the door and towards the lift, as did the rest of my family. The lift took _forever_ to come; we all stood there about ready to start climbing the wall to get to the fourth floor. When it came all of us climbed in, almost knocking each other over. I danced to the elevator music to amuse myself as the lift went up to the fourth floor slowly and methodically.

As the doors opened we ran out, only to be met by the rest of our family standing in the hallway.

"Tina!" my eldest brother John yelled as he ran over and hugged me.

"What?" I asked confused, why exactly was he so excited to see me?

"Ryan told us you were upset," he told me simply as he pulled back, while I sent death glares at Ryan.

"He did, did he?" I asked, feeling quite annoyed.

"But – " Ryan tried to cut in, but I cut him off by raising my hand.

"Don't start me, I am _not_ in a good mood," I told him.

"What did Derry do this time?" James asked angrily, stepping into the conversation.

"Not helping mate," Ryan told him quietly.

"Sorry mate," James said and stepped back out of the conversation to go sit with his little sister Sarah.

"Can't you just stay out of my life, _all_ of you?" I asked them as I followed James over to Sarah and started playing with her, little kids always cheered me up.

Less than an hour later my night got even worse as we had only been told that Aunt Ginny was still in labour and Derry arrived with Corey. Corey went straight over to Emily who was currently talking to her father; Uncle Ron did not look too pleased when Emily gave Corey a kiss hello.

Derry slowly walked up to me and Sarah, Sarah was unfortunately sleeping so I couldn't use her as a distraction, so I just ignored him.

"Tina…" he said softly, almost as I he was trying to get my attention, but then thought the better of it.

"I'm going to get some coffee, who wants some?" I asked the group loudly, almost every hand over the age of fifteen went up, that was a lot of coffee. I gently picked up Sarah and gave her to my eldest sister Naomi, who had been sitting right next to me.

"I'll help," Derry said quietly.

"Great," I said under my breath as I walked towards the cafeteria, I was pretty sure he heard me though.

Once we were out of ear shot Derry stopped me by standing in front of me.

"You got jealous over a kiss on the cheek Derry," I told him angrily and walked angrily around him.

"I can see you've had time to cool off and think about this."

"Don't joke about this, you started it, I was coming to tell you that I realised I was _in love_ with you, that I always had been…and then…then you accuse me of…I don't even know what you accused me of," I told him angrily.

"Of getting with Krum when you were supposed to be thinking about how you felt about me," Derry offered simply.

"Yes, but that's what I was doing, thinking about you. I went to apologise to Viktor, and then talk to him about _you_. He was the first one who told me I was in love with you, I wanted to know why he thought that," I told Derry as I stopped to face him.

"But you kissed him, what was I supposed to think, I'm a _very_ jealous kind of guy, Tina," he told me seriously then started chuckling softly. "I didn't even like sharing my toys when we were little…why would I want to share the girl I'm in love with?"

"I kissed him on the cheek Derry…all you saw were photos," I told him and turned to continue on my way to the cafeteria.

"What was I supposed to think Tina?" he asked desperately.

"That's the point Derry, you _didn't_ think. You let your jealousy take over…I thought…I thought if you loved me…love involves _trust_ Derry, not only that, I'm your _best friend_, I though you trusted me, but maybe I was wrong. If you trusted me you wouldn't have jumped to conclusions, you would have asked me about the pictures," I told him, tears welling up in my eyes as I spoke. "We're supposed to be best friends Derry, you told me you were in love with me, and now…now I don't know what to think anymore," I told him as I turned and continued my way to the cafeteria, hoping he would get the point and not follow me. Unfortunately he did.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

I walked back to the waiting room ten minutes later, using a simple levitating spell to carry all the coffees and milks and sugars for everyone. Just outside the door I stopped when I heard someone talking around the corner. I quickly levitated all the coffees into the room and told everyone I needed to go to the bathroom before sneaking closer to the voices.

"You didn't follow her?" the voice of Corey exclaimed in disbelief.

"Was I supposed to?" Derry asked, sounding a little confused.

"Yes!" a voice exclaimed, the voice sounded distinctly like Ryan's.

"Are you an idiot?" and there was James' voice.

"But…she was angry, I thought I should give her space – " Derry tried to reason but another voice cut him off.

"Are you a _complete_ idiot?" I heard Emily ask him. How many of them were there around there?

I snuck a peak around the corner and also found the twins, Josh, Shane, Cedric, Janis, Katharine, Rebecca, Jessica, Naomi, Leonie, John, Daniel and Mae. What the? Was my whole family in on this, well, apart from the adults?

I saw the door to the waiting room open and Sarah run out. I quickly hid from her view, knowing she would reveal I was there. She ran straight around the corner to where everyone was, with a determined look on her face. She ran straight up to Derry and the conversation stopped.

"Hi sweety," Derry said kindly.

"Come read me a story Derry?" she asked in the sweetest voice in the world, and at that point was probably brining on the puppy dog eyes that won everybody over.

"How about I read you a story honey? Derry's busy," Janis tried to tell the youngster gently

"No," she said firmly.

"It's okay; I'll enjoy the rest from the Spanish inquisition," Derry said softly.

I quickly hid as Derry carried Sarah back to the waiting room to read her a story. Once the door was closed and went around the corner and faced my family.

"Are you all against me here?" I asked angrily.

I think shock was the word to describe what their faces were showing right then. The first to recover was Naomi.

"Sweety, you two are made for each other, and you've finally realised you're in love with each other. We just want to see the both of you happy," she reasoned with me.

"He got jealous because I kissed a guy on the cheek, and then jumped to conclusions about what it meant. He's had sex with almost all the female population at Hogwarts, and he gets jealous when I kiss a guy on the _cheek_!" I told them angrily.

"Boy's are idiots," Leonie told me simply.

"I'll have to go with my friend Leonie on that one," my brother Daniel told me, nodding sadly.

"No, no way am I letting him off that easily," I told them, shrugging. "If he really loves me, he has to prove it," I told them and stormed back to the waiting room, only to be tackled by young Elijah.

"Read me a story Tina?!" He asked excitedly as I walked through the door, lifting him as I went.

It wasn't long before Uncle Harry came bursting into the room excitedly.

"It's a girl!" he told all of us and was soon surrounded with people wanting to hug him.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

The adults insisted that we all stay the night at Order Head Quarters, saying it was too late at night to go back to Hogwarts and that we should just go back tomorrow.

Most of us stayed in the living room when we got back from St. Mungo's, all children under had been sent to bed upon arrival at the house. Derry kept looking like he wanted to come and say something to me, but eventually went up to bed. I stayed until I was one of the last left in the room.

"What's wrong?" my father asked as the last person went to bed and we were the only one's left.

He came over and sat next to me on the couch and put an arm around my shoulder. It was that moment that all my emotions exploded and I was crying into his shoulder, I very rarely acted like this, but I always was a daddy's girl, and he always made me feel free to express my emotions that otherwise went hidden.

"He'll come to his senses," my dad told me soothingly after I had calmed down a bit.

"But he already has…he told me he was in love with me," I told my dad, this statement made me cry even harder.

"Then what's the problem?" he asked patiently.

"We got into a stupid fight and…" I started but couldn't finish as my throat closed over.

My father let out a slow sigh and I felt his chest rumble from laughing. "Ever since you were born you and Derry have been fighting Princess, but you always work it out, at the end of the day you're still always best friends," he told me encouragingly. "Just give it time, it will all work out."

"But, I'm usually the one who forgives him, this time I told him he had to prove he was in love with me…I'm just so confused…"

"I will be okay Princess," My dad told me as he kissed my forehead gently and continued to hug me as I cried myself to sleep.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

The next morning I woke up in my bed, I guess dad had carried me up hear after I'd fallen asleep. I opened my eyes to find my bed covered in tulips, my favourite flower. I sat up and looked at the floor to find more tulips, only this time they spelt out something, "I'm sorry I'm an idiot." I had to laugh at that, Derry had never admitted he was an idiot, even when he acted like one.

I walked out of my room in search of Derry. When I didn't find him upstairs I went down to the kitchen, needing to eat breakfast anyway. I walked into the kitchen and was more than slightly disappointed that I didn't find what I was looking for.

"He went back to Hogwarts early," Corey told me as I sat next to him. "Told me to tell you that he 'had to finish proving himself before you spoke to him'," Corey added as he continued to eat his toast.

"I think I'm going to enjoy this," I told Corey with a smirk and picked up some toast.

Corey laughed. "You mean Derry lowering himself to admitting he was wrong and trying to prove himself, this isn't going to be enjoyable, it'll be bloody entertaining."


	22. Chapter 21

**The next age of Misfits**

**Disclaimer: **All of it belongs to the wonderful J.K. Rowling, apart from the characters that I've made up.

**Summary: **On one side you have the intelligent and bubbly Valentina Weasley, the youngest daughter of Fleur and Bill Weasley; on the other side you have the intelligent and sullen Derry Malfoy, the eldest son of Draco and Luna Malfoy. They have been best friends for life, what will happen when you throw the popular Viktor Krum Jr into the mix?

**Chapter Twenty-One**

For the next week I would wake up with a tulip on my pillow next to me, and randomly throughout each day I would open my bag to find another tulip. The last tulip received I had a letter with it, it had read: _This tulip represents how truly sorry I am, it also tells you that I am madly in love with you, and I don't care if the whole world knows. _

That Wednesday I was sitting at the Gryffindor table, innocently eating my breakfast, when suddenly everyone went quiet and Corey elbowed me in the stomach.

"Oww, Corey…" I trailed off as he nodded towards the Slytherin table where I found Derry standing on it proudly, looking straight at me.

"I would just like to let everyone know, that I am a pompous bastard, and that I am extremely sorry to Valentina Weasley for that fact. I also would like the whole school, and our guests, to know I am madly in love with her, and that I haven't had a bed mate in four weeks, five days, twelve hours and…" he stopped and dramatically checked his watch before continuing. "three minutes and forty-two seconds," and with that he nodded proudly before sitting down, giving me a smile the whole time.

The Great Hall erupted in whispers, and people pointed at me and Derry, obviously talking about us. I sat there shocked and continued to stare at Derry, I'd never thought he'd do anything like that, anything that would embarrass him or demean him. Derry was the sort of person who always held his head high and didn't like people to think badly of them, in fact, Derry spent most of his time making sure that people didn't think badly of him, that they would look up to him. The fact that he had said sorry was big enough, very few people had heard him say the word let alone mean it, and he had just said sorry to me in front of the whole school. Derry had always seen apologies as a weakness, a weakness that he didn't like show just anybody.

"That definitely was worth waiting for, never thought I'd see the day that Derry would purposefully publicly embarrass himself," Corey said smiling as he continued to eat his breakfast. Everyone else around me just continued to watch me for any sign of a reaction for what just happened.

"Neither did I," I told Corey as I looked down at my breakfast, suddenly not hungry.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Over the next week I kept trying to speak to Derry and forgive him, but every time I tried to speak to him, he disappeared and I couldn't find him. It seemed like he was avoiding me, but why? Hadn't he "proved" himself by now, I thought he'd want me to forgive him. Eventually I couldn't bare seeing Derry and not being able to talk to him, so I purposefully avoided him.

I both dreaded and looked forward to the game versus Slytherin on Saturday, but when the day came I felt positively sick. I would have to see Derry again and not speak to him, could I last the whole Quidditch game? How long could he go on ignoring me for?

I sat in front of James as he gave us our pre game talk, trying to prep us up for the game and scare us out of losing at the same time.

"Now, the winner of the House Cup is depending on this game, so far it's between us, Slytherin and Durmstrang. For Slytherin to win, they have to beat us, and we have to beat we have to beat Durmstrang, for Durmstrang to win, we either have to lose both this week and next week. We can only lose _one _game; I don't want to lose _any_!" James told us as we heard the Slytherin players being announced and took that as our cue to get ready to go on field.

"Thanks, I feel so much better now," Fred told James, looking down right terrified.

We all walked over to the entrance for the field and mounted our brooms, getting ready to be announced. Seconds later the doors opened, our names were announced and the crowd cheered as we flew onto the field, all of us having to force a smile and pretend to be happy. Everybody took their places, waiting for the Quaffle to be thrown and Snitch and Bludgers to be released. I looked straight ahead and found Derry staring straight at me; I smiled, momentarily forgetting that we hadn't spoken for almost a week. He gave a little smirk and looked down to where the Quaffle had just been released.

I started to intently search for the snitch, trying to get my mind off of Derry. Luckily soon after the game had started, the bludgers did as well, I was dodging at least five a minute, finding it hard to believe they could hit them to me that quickly. Both Fred and George stayed close by and hit the bludgers away, aiming them at one of the Slytherins, but eventually the Beaters took up a different strategy and aimed a few at some of my other teams mates, forcing George and Fred to have to abandon me, leaving me open for attack. Just as Fred left me alone I dodged a Bludger coming at me from in front, not realising that seconds later another was souring towards my back until it hit me.

I was thrown off of my broom as a result of both the force and surprise of the bludger. Within seconds of falling I was caught again by someone who was very strong and smelt like Derry, I looked up to reveal that my nose hadn't failed me. I put my head in the space between his shoulder and head, feeling very safe. When we landed he let go of his death grip, before handing me my broom and calling a time out.

James led me to the Gryffindor bench for the time out and checked me over for injuries before yelling at Fred and George for letting me get hit. I looked over at the Slytherins bench and saw Derry screaming at his too beaters, he looked _furious_. It was kind of funny to see two usually tough, intimidating guys, scared of Derry.

We all returned to the field a minute later and I walked over to Shane.

"What was that about?" I asked.

"The screaming?" I nodded. "About you, what else," he said and started to walk away.

"Wait, what do you mean 'about me'?"

"He told them, and I quote 'if you hit her with that Bludger one more time I'm going to hit you so hard your ancestors will feel pain', you get what I mean?"

"Yup, I do," I told him and prepared for the game to restart.

I decided to get straight back into the game and not think about Derry; I focused solely on finding the snitch and winning the game. The game went by at a monotonous pace, I was almost falling asleep from boredom, but I had to keep waking myself up to look for the snitch.

I started to notice as the game went on that the Slytherin Beaters were taking turns protecting me from Bludgers, this made me smile, at least I wouldn't end up in the hospital wing for once.

Finally after a mind numbingly boring half hour, I spotted the snitch, but unfortunately, so did Derry. We both raced towards it, but he was ahead of me, there was no way I'd get to it in time. Then all of a sudden, he stopped, out of instinct I grabbed the snitch.

I turned and looked at him in shock, instantly realising what he had done, he had purposefully lost the game.

I ignored the cheers and the rest of my team and focused solely on Derry. I followed him until we landed, then to the Slytherin change rooms, trying to get him to pay attention to me.

"Derry! Derry stop ignoring me…I'm not going away until you give me an answer…Derry!...Why Derry? …Why did you do it? …I know how much you wanted to win the House Cup this year?" I kept asking as I followed him.

He finally turned to face me outside the Slytherin change rooms. "I thought it would be obvious," he stated simply before entering the change rooms.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

After the game there was a big celebration in the Gryffindor tower, it was packed, the only people that weren't there were Slytherins.

"Come one Tina!" Fred begged as a started to walk up the boys dormitory stairs.

"You won the game!" George added.

"You have to come to the party."

"There wouldn't be a party if it wasn't for you."

"You're wrong; there wouldn't be a party if it wasn't for Derry. He pulled back at the last minute…he…he let me win," I told them and entered the sixth year boys bedroom where I knew the only occupant was Corey.

I took a deep breath and leant my back against the door. I found Corey sitting on his bed with a book in his lap.

"Why?"

"'Why' what?" he asked, sounding extremely confused.

"Why did he do it?"

"Who?"

"Why did _Derry_ do it?" I asked, becoming slightly annoyed.

"Do what?" Corey asked, playing dumb.

"Why did Derry purposefully lose the game?" I asked, about ready to throw something at him, something hard and sharp, preferably breakable.

"What game?"

"Corey I know he spoke to you," I told him, finally moving away from the door and closer to Corey. "He tells you everything, especially if it's about me. Why did he purposefully lose the game? Why did he purposefully lose the chance to win the House Cup, something that he's wanted for longer than I have?"

"That's the point Tina; he wanted it as much as _you_ did. He knew how much you wanted it and he did it to prove that he loves you," Corey explained. "Do you know how much it killed Derry to lose that game; it was the first time he hasn't given 200, ever. He only lost because of your stupid obsession with getting noticed. When will you realise that the only person that you want to notice you is Derry? Not only does he already notice you, but you're hurting him by being so obsessed by being noticed by everyone else." Corey told me angrily.

"That's not fair Corey, you don't know that," I told him, turning towards the door, getting ready to leave.

"It's _completely_ fair, you can't keep doing this to him," Corey told me calmly.

"I tried to stop him from 'proving' himself, but then he just started ignoring me. I just want to be able to talk to him again," I told him sadly.

"I know, we both know how determined he can be when he wants to," he told me kindly.

"I miss him," I told Corey, feeling tears falling down my face.

"I know," Corey said sadly as he turned me around and hugged me.

"Was that it?" I asked hopefully.

"He's quitting the tri wizard tournament."

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

I stood in front of the portrait with the three naked women feeding each other fruit contemplating whether I should go in or not. I must have been out there for a while because before I knew it Derry had opened the portrait door and was staring down at me.

"Are you going to come in or just stand there?" Derry asked smirking.

"You're not ignoring me?"

"No, I'm not ignoring you."

I lunged forward and wrapped my arms around Derry, holding on for dear life. I felt tears welling up in my eyes and escaping to fall down my face.

"Are you crying?" Derry asked in shock.

"I miss you," I told him sadly. "Please don't try and prove yourself again," I told him as he walked the both of us into his room, with me still attached to him.

"I can't make that promise," Derry answered simply as he rubbed my back.

"Did you lose the game for me?"

"It was only a Quidditch game."

"And I know how much it meant to you, it must have killed you to do that."

"It would have killed me more to lose you, but it was only a Quidditch game, nothing too important," he told me, pulling back and cupping my face with his hands. "I love you more than any Quidditch game, than anything else in this world."

"Don't quit the tri wizard tournament."

He just sat there for a few seconds before speaking. "I'm going to kill Corey."

"No you won't," I told him simply. "I'm sorry I was so horrible to you," I told him as the tears welled up in my eyes again.

"Sweety, please don't cry, you weren't horribly to me, you were exactly what I needed, you always are. I thought that as soon as I felt like it, you'd just come running into my arms, I was an idiot, and you helped me to stop taking you for granted," Derry explained as he kissed the top of my head.

"Damn right you shouldn't take me for granted," I joked and I cuddled closer in.


	23. Chapter 22

**The new age of Misfits**

**Disclaimer: **All of it belongs to the wonderful J.K. Rowling, apart from the characters that I've made up.

**Summary:** On one side you have the intelligent and bubbly Valentina Weasley, the youngest daughter of Fleur and Bill Weasley; on the other side you have the intelligent and sullen Derry Malfoy, the eldest son of Draco and Luna Malfoy. They have been best friends for life, what will happen when you throw the popular Viktor Krum Jr into the mix?

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

The six of us stood before the Forbidden Forest waiting for the cannon to go off, signalling that I and Krum should enter. Filch let it rip and I ran as fast as I could into the forest in search of the cup. It wasn't long before I heard the second bang signalling Derry's entrance into the forest, soon a third, then a fourth, and finally the fifth.

I looked around me at the vast area of forest surrounding me, not knowing which way to chose. I tried to think of everywhere I knew in the forest, and I could only think of one place, Aragog's nest. No, they wouldn't put it there; at least I hope they wouldn't.

I continued going forward, hoping something would strike me and I'd know where to go. After what had seemed like at least an hour I heard foot steps behind me. I quickly turned around to find one of my least favourite people.

"What do you want ferret?" she asked, crossing her arms over her chest in an unimpressed fashion.

"You won't win, I won't let you!" he yelled angrily storming towards her.

"Oh and how exactly are you going to do that, pester me until someone else finds the cup?" she asked smirking as he stopped just one metre in front of her.

"Not exactly," he told her sadistically and reached for his wand. Tina watched in surprise as there was a flash of light from behind Rostislav before he collapsed motionless on the floor. She looked up and saw Viktor with his wand pointed at the motionless figure on the ground. He looked up at Tina, bowed his head slightly before continuing on his search.

Tina looked down disgustedly before throwing red sparks up into the sky with her wand before continuing on her way.

Tina searched almost all the possible hiding spots, where Hagrid used to keep Gorp, his giant brother, the cave where Draco grew some of his ingredients for potions, even Filches favourite detention area, it was filled with rocks that weighed at least half Tina's weight and Filch would make the student move them from one side of the clearing to the other without magic. Finally I relented and headed for Aragog's nest.

The walk felt as if it took a life time, each minute felt like an hour. I could hear myself walking there in slow motion. Did I really want to win? I kept asking myself this again and again as I walked.

I pulled around what I knew would be one of the last bends on my path and saw them, the millions of spiders crawling over the ground. Now, it's not like I was scared of spiders, at least not like Uncle Ron who left the spider squashing to Aunt Hermione, but they did freak me out, a lot.I walked at a brisk but normal pace through the spiders, figuring that this way I'd kill less of them and not make them as angry. I followed the road of spiders into Aragog's nest, and that's when I saw it, the cup. It was too easy, where was Aragog? He had to be hiding somewhere, waiting to pounce…or something.

"Aragog?" I called out uncertainly as I took a small step into the nest, wanting to be able to make a run for it if possible.

Even when nothing answered, not even any sound of movement, I didn't walk in. Spiders were very good at staying still to catch their prey. I decided a different approach was needed.

I walked out of the nest about ten feet, hoping that if Aragog was in there they'd have some way of keeping him in there. I raised my wand, trying to be confident, but my hand just continued to shake. I took a deep breath, counted to three, and took another deep breath just for good measure before performing the spell. The words formed in my head and the spell was shot from my wand to the cup. It slowly rose from the platform it was sitting on and came towards me, it's intense glow lighting up the whole nest, and that's when I saw it, the spiders web attached to it. I moved back another five feet for good measure and continued the spell.

I willed the cup to move faster but it just continued to move at a mundane pace. As the cup was nearing the entrance to the nest I saw what looked like a shadow. I turned around quickly to make sure that there was nothing behind me, but all I saw were the little spiders.

Just as it reached the exit to the nest Aragog appeared from the nest. The cup stayed, suspended in the air between Aragog and me, both of us watching each other with caution. Without thinking I ran forward, leaping to the cup, hoping I would get it before the giant spider got me. I closed my eyes as my hand wrapped around the cup, expecting the worst to happen. When I opened them, I found myself in the arena just outside the Forbidden Forest, with everybody out of their seats cheering.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

I stood at the exit of the Forbidden Forest 10 minutes later, Trophy standing next to me, with the last of the stragglers leaving to get back to the castle for what ever party Fred and George had planned in the Gryffindor Common Room. Emily and Cedric stood behind me, I was sure they both had concerned looks on the faces, and were probably signally to each other about what to do.

All the other competitors had since come out of the Forest, the last being Krum, but he'd come out at least five minutes earlier.

"Why is it taking this long?" I asked the two behind me, worried.

"Um…" Cedric started.

"Tina…something happened," Emily continued after he gave up.

"What do you mean something happened?" I asked, spinning around to face them both.

"After you'd only been in there for ten minutes or so, a flare went up…" Cedric tried again but couldn't get passed that point.

"They bought him out on a stretcher, wouldn't tell us what happened, but we did over hear something about a…" Em told her, pausing with a look of dread on her face,

"Heard something about what?" I asked agitatedly.

"An unforgivable curse…" Cedric told me gravely.

"We're pretty sure it was the Cruciatus," Em informed me before I set off at a run towards the castle. I ran through the grounds and eventually made it to the Entrance Hall, almost falling over on the slippery marble floor. I ran up the stairs and cursed them as they moved, slightly delaying my trip. I ran down the corridor and saw that Madam Pomfrey was outside the Hospital wing talking to Professor Malfoy and his wife Luna, who looked pale at the news she was telling them.

Draco saw me as I ran down the hallway and let go of his wife to stop me from going into the Hospital Wing.

"He's fine! He's going to be fine," I told Professor Malfoy who looked at me sympathetically. "I've been in that Hospital Wing more times than I can remember and I've always come out fine. He's going to be fine…Madam Pomfrey, tell them! He's going to be fine," I reiterated.

"He was hit with a Cruc-" Madam Pomfrey started to say, with both Luna and Draco wincing.

"I know, I know what happened. He'll be fine, just let me see him?" I begged.

"Sweety I-" Luna started but I cut her off.

"Please? I just…I just need to see him," I asked.

Luna and Draco looked at each other gravely. Draco was the one to talk first. "He asked us not to let you see him…not like this," he told me softly.

"That little…the pompous little arrogant bas-" I started, pushing myself away from Draco, but restrained myself from going on when Madam Pomfrey cleared her throat.

"He was awake, but in too much pain as they carried him out of the stadium. He passed out half was here, but not before telling us not to let you in…he didn't want you to see him…like that," Luna explained, tears falling as she recalled what happened, her husband reaching over to comfort her.

"You know he's just being Derry. He doesn't want me to see him weak, but…but I'm getting in there whether you want me in there or not," I explained to them, determined.

"He's unconscious, you could go a change?" Draco suggested, but knew I didn't want to leave. I shook my head at Draco's suggestion and stood looking at the three of them, waiting for one of them to say something to prevent me from going in.

Draco and Luna looked at me, I knew the had always considered me to be like the daughter they'd never had, the only person that Derry had ever opened up to apart from Shane. Neither of them felt that they could stop me, knowing that Derry would be more disappointed at not seeing me by his bed, despite his request.

I waited for someone to stop me as I turned and walked towards the door of the Hospital Wing. When no one did I crossed the threshold, quickly spotting Derry's bed as the one with the curtains drawn but you could it was lit by candles. I quickly walked to the curtain and slowly peaking around it, dreading what I was about to see.

I saw Derry, pale as ever, if that were possible, lying there looking helpless. That alone would have shocked me but the state of his hair almost made me laugh and cry at the same time, Derry's hair was always immaculate, and now it was messed up and had mud through it. I looked at his face and saw cuts and bruises, now noticing them all over him.

I sat down on the seat next to his bed, examining all his wounds. I even lifted up his sleeves and found more cuts the more I looked. Before I knew it tears were falling down my face. I lent forward and kissed Derry's face at all of his various cuts and bruises, willing them to get better. I sat up again, realising that they were all in the same place. I moved my chair closer to the bed so I could comfortably rest my head on Derry's shoulder while curling up in my chair, pulling my feet up under me.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

I woke up the next morning with a blanket covering me and Madam Pomfrey next to Derry's bed, giving him some potion.

"How is he?" I asked optimistically, sitting up a bit from my more relaxed position.

"Well dear…he's not any worse," Madam Pomfrey answered before placing the potion bottle on the bedside table and leaving the enclosed space. She returned moments later with a plate of food.

"But he's not awake," I said confused, pointing to the tray of breakfast.

"It's for you dear, you need to eat," Madam Pomfrey told me as she placed the food on the table next to me and left the little room again.

I looked at the food next to me but didn't feel hungry; I instead rested my head back on Derry's chest without much notice of my surroundings. I jumped when I felt something on my head and looked around, to find that it had been Derry's hand.

"It's not like you to refuse food," he told me with an amused smirk. I have never been so happy to see that smirk in my whole life.

I was about to hug him when I remembered that he'd wanted to keep me out of the Hospital Wing, so I hit him on the shoulder instead.

"Ow, what was that for? I don't know if anyone told you but I had a near death experience," Derry told me, rubbing his shoulder playfully.

"That's for telling your parents to keep me out of the Hospital wing," I told him, and hit him again. "Of all the stupid things, you couldn't have let your pride go for once! So you know how worried I was?" I asked him aggravated, but out of relief of Derry being okay I started to cry.

"I'm sorry," he said, trying to sit up but not making it very far before wincing in pain. "I was an idiot," he told me, reaching over and wiping the tears from my cheeks.

"Damn right you were," I told him irritably, resting my head on his chest again, feeling his hand reach up and stroke my hair. "Now I know how you feel when I'm in here," I joked.

"Luckily I'm not nearly as clumsy as you so you won't have to feel it anytime soon," he joked and I looked up and started to hit him playfully. He grabbed one of my hands with one of his and used his spare hand to bring her face close to his and kissing me.

"No fair," I complained after a few seconds.

"Hey, what are you going to do?" Derry asked playfully before kissing me again.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

"What do you mean they can't prove he did it?" Emily asked in confusion at what Corey had just told her.

"The last spell Jaroslav performed with his wand was a simple levitating charm. Derry had his back to him when he did it so, he's off free," Corey told her dejectedly as he sat down on the couch.

"What did Shane do when he found out?" James asked plainly.

"McGonagall gave him a detention for destroying school property after he threw a chair out the window," Corey said smiling at the memory.

"Forget about Shane, what's Tina going to do when she finds out?" Emily pointed out to them all as she sat down next to Corey and leant her head on his shoulder.

At that moment the portrait door swung open and I walked into the room in clothes I'd been in the day before for the Task. They all watched me walk in nervously.

"What? I didn't have a chance to change, okay?" Ii said defensively.

"It's not that," Ryan told me calmly.

"What is it then?" I asked, not knowing what to expect.

The group of Gryffindors looked apprehensively at each other, none of them wanting to be the bearer of bad news, particularly not this bad news. Eventually Emily was the one who was silently nominated by those surrounding her.

"Um…They can't prove that Jaroslav is the one who cursed Derry. Derry didn't see who did it and the last spell on his wand was a levitation spell," Emily told me calmly.

I didn't say anything; I instead turned and continued on my way up to my room to get changed, returning ten minutes later in a fresh pair of jeans and a t-shirt. I didn't stop to talk to them on my way out, just continued on my way.

"Should somebody follow her?" Josh asked the group.

"Definitely," answered Fred and George at the same time.

Emily stood and followed me out the door, closely followed by Corey. They followed me through the corridor, down the stairs and into the Great Hall where me went and found Viktor Krum.

"Where is he?" I demanded.

"I'll take you to him," Viktor told me with a smile, a smile that was shared by the other Durmstrang students around them.

The three of us followed Viktor Krum out to the front of the castle where the Durmstrang boat was. Viktor led us into the boat and through to the lower levels where the bedrooms were. He opened the door of one of the rooms to reveal Jaroslav tied up to a pipe, in only his underwear, covered in bruises and cuts.

I smiled as Jaroslav's eyes showed fear at the sight of me there.

"Okay, I'm good," I said simply, walking out of the room.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

The next day Derry was released from the Hospital Wing, but only under the strict instruction of Madam Pomfrey about potions that needed to be taken and that rest was needed. Derry didn't go to classes, under the order or Madam Pomfrey, but instead stayed in his room and finished his Transfiguration essay that was due the next day.

I on the other hand counted down the hours until the end of the day so I could go and spend time with Derry. After my last class I ran out, almost forgetting to even pick up my books, and didn't stop until I reached the portrait of the three naked women feeding each other fruit.

Derry looked up from the book he had been reading and a smile spread across his face once he saw who it was. He placed the book down next to him as I dropped my school bag and collapsed next to Derry on the bed, exhausted from my day.

"That bad, huh?" he asked, laughing.

I grumbled in response, sitting up to take of my black robe, Derry's room had the fire so I had no need for it, and toed off my shoes, depositing them beside the bed. Before I had time to think Derry was kissing me.

"So you missed me, huh?" I joked, smirking.

"Don't get cocky," he told me jokingly, before kissing me again. I reached down and started to pull up Derry's shirt that he had on but he stopped me.

"What?" I asked perplexed at his stopping me.

"I just…Do we have to rush into it this so quickly?" he asked, not sure how to put it without giving me the wrong idea.

I got up from the bed and started pacing. "You don't want to?" I asked in shock and disbelief. How could he not want to?

Derry quickly got off the bed and stood in front of me. "I want to, I really, really want to," he assure me. "I just think we should slow down a bit, take our time," he explained.

"I don't quite understand…first you sleep with anything that moves…but now that we're together, you want to take you time?" I asked in disbelief.

"I don't want you to do anything that you'll regret," Derry explained.

"I've got to go," I said, grabbing my things and rushing out the portrait door.

"Tina! Wait!" Derry called as he chased after me, quickly catching up with me. "Don't go," he asked.

"I just…maybe you're right, I should actually think about this," I told him simply, kissing him on the cheek. "We're okay," I reassured him with a smile.

"I love you, okay," Derry said firmly.

"I know, I love you too," I told him before kissing him quickly and walking away.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

The Gryffindor vs. Durmstrang game was on that Saturday, it was going to be the decider of the Quidditch cup. James had us doing so many trainings that week that I barely had enough time to breathe let alone think about what Derry had said. It wasn't until Thursday night that I actually spoke to Emily about it.

"Well…do you want to take it slowly?" Emily asked me after I told her what was wrong. The two of us were sitting on my bed in my abandoned dorm room; all the other girls were downstairs in the common room.

"I don't know…but the fact that he's slept with so many other girls does make me a bit awkward. But…I do trust him," I added.

"Maybe waiting could be a good option, but then again, maybe not waiting could be one too. It's up to you," Emily told me simply.

"Yeah, I know," I answered despondently.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

It was Saturday morning and I had woken up early to get breakfast before the game. I walked down to the common room quickly, wanting to get down there before James so I could actually eat. I was not so lucky; James was waiting at the foot of the stairs for me, along with the rest of the team who all looked like that literally had been dragged out of bed by James.

"Be very thankful you're a girl," Josh told me as I walked up to them.

"Oh, I am," I said, smiling at them. "James, can we actually have breakfast?" I asked.

"Quickly," he told me firmly.

James led the team down to the Great Hall at a fast pace, as if he were trying to get his personal best time. We arrived at the Great Hall and James stood, tapping his foot at the entrance, waiting impatiently for us all to grab some toast and fruit before heading for the Quidditch pitch. I grabbed my breakfast and ate as I followed the rest of the team.

"This is it!" James proclaimed as we sat in front of him in our Gryffindor uniforms in the change room. "We've been training all year for this; this is what we've worked towards. Think of all those trainings, think of all the hard work, it all comes down to this game. We can do this! Who cares about Krum, who cares about the fact that they're undefeated…so are we! We can do this, we're going to do this," he told us positively, but instead of looking encouraged, we all looked depressed at the thought of losing the game that we should win.

We could hear the students starting getting excited about the game in the grandstands; this probably made us feel worse instead of encouraging us like it usually did.

"Now! Let's get out there to warm up!" James told us all excitedly, and the other six of us followed slowly.

The team flew out onto the pitch as Ryan called out our names and announced them. Soon after the Durmstrang team flew out onto the pitch. The two teams warmed up on opposite ends of the field until we were called in by Madam Hooch.

"Now, I want a nice, fair game," she told both teams as we set up for the start of the match.

She threw up the Quaffle and unleashed the Bludgers and the Snitch. The Chasers from both teams dived on the red ball, the Durmstrang team coming out victorious. They raced towards their goals and I had to get out of the way before being run over by the six people raring down on me. I decided to fly up higher in order to stay out of the action but still keep my eye out for the snitch.

The Durmstrang Chaser shot the Quaffle, but was sadly disappointed when James stopped it and gave it to Cedric. Cedric passed it to Josh who raced down the field, to pass it the Andrew, who passed it back when almost hit by a Bludger, who shot, and scored!

The crowd were up on their feet! Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and of course Gryffindor, were cheering as loud as they could, even some of Slytherin were on their feet; those who would rather have the Quidditch cup stay in Hogwarts hands.

It was soon clear that Gryffindor was no match for Durmstrang, with their Chasers only managing to get one point passed James, while the Durmstrang Keeper had only managed to stop the Quaffle once, and that was only when Cedric was hit by a bludger while shooting it. It was exactly 22 minutes into the game and the score was Gryffindor 110 to Durmstrang's 10.

In this time there had been no sign of the Snitch by Viktor or I. We both sat at opposite ends of the field, knowing that who ever saw it first would surely be the one to catch it, so there was no point sitting on top of each other.

Gryffindor scored once again which gave Durmstrang the possession of the Quaffle, they were racing towards the Goals, and so were the Beaters. James was so concentrated on the Quaffle, as were the Chasers, that they didn't notice the Durmstrang Beaters aim a Bludger first at me, which Fred intercepted, and then at James. Both Fred and George were too far away to reach the bludger in time. I watched as it happened as if in slow motion, the Bludger getting closer and closer to James by the second, with Fred and George racing after it. James only turned at the last second when he noticed his two Beaters racing towards him, before being hit in the stomach and forced off his broom.

Durmstrang scored while Fred caught James, and George hit the Bludger at one of the Chasers, scraping his arm.

"Timeout!" Andrew called at Madam Hooch, who blew her whistle and signalled for the rest break.

Cedric grabbed his brother's broom before following us to the ground to the Gryffindor bench area.

Fred placed James on the Bench, everyone else landing around him, looking worried. We needed James to win; with James we could even win without me needing to catch the Snitch.

"I'm okay," James insisted to the six people around him. He tried to stand in order to talk to his team, only to find himself on the ground.

"Yeah, you look brilliant, mate," Andrew told him.

"Sit down," I told him; pointing to the bench, Cedric and Josh helped him up onto the bench.

I kneeled down in front of him, carefully prodding his stomach and side, James would winced with even the slightest of touch.

"We need to call injury time and get Madam Pomfrey here," I told everyone, standing up. "At the very least she could wrap a bandage around his abdomen and suppress the pain some, maybe even give him something for the pain," I surmised sadly, knowing that he was in no shape to keep going.

"No! She won't let me keep playing, you know that. There has to be something you can use as a bandage until the end of the game," James asked me.

"I've got an idea," Fred said, looking knowingly at George. They both nodded and flew off to the change rooms. They came back moments later with a white shirt.

"Um…what's that supposed to-" Josh started but George cut him off.

"It's from our dad's shop," George told him.

"It's a new product," Fred said.

"The ever shrinking shirt," George added, handing it to James.

All six of us looked at him expectantly. "Do you mind? A bit of privacy would be nice," James told us all.

We all turned around and heard James gasping and groaning as he put the shirt on.

"I think it's helped," James said, and we turned to face him again. He even stood up and didn't collapse. "Let's go," he told us, getting onto his broom and flying back onto the field.

The Durmstang's did manage to get a few more goals passed James as he was first getting used to the pain and restricted movement, but after a few minutes the goals stopped and the momentum went back to the Gryffindor side. The score was 50-170, Gryffindor winning, when I spotted the Snitch. It was below me, almost at the ground, near the Durmstrang goals.

It was only when I started racing to the ground did anyone one else notice it, including the Durmstrang Beaters. I knew Viktor wouldn't be too far behind as Bludgers raced passed me, some were stopped by Fred and George but the Durmstrang Beaters were determined.

All my focus was on the Snitch, I managed to dodge most of the Bludgers, though I was scraped by a few. I was so close, a few more metres and I would have the snitch, I would have the Hogwarts cup, this was when my concentration lacked and I forgot to swerve from a Bludger that had gotten through Fred and George. I reached out for the Snitch at the same time as the Bludger hit me in the side, throwing me from my broom. Luckily at this point I was only two metres from the ground, so the fall, whilst painful, wasn't deadly.

I rolled was thrown across the ground for what seemed like eternity until finally the momentum stopped and I lay there, on my back, suppressing the groan from the pain I felt. I smiled as I opened my hand and out flew the Snitch, I had won the game.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

I was currently in the Hospital wing, fighting with Madam Pomfrey.

"I'm fine, they're just flesh wounds," I insisted.

"Why won't you just let me check you over? I'll be the judge of the severity," Madam Pomfrey rebutted.

"They're just bruises and a few cuts. I've cleaned the cuts, there's not dirt or anything in them, the bruises are only on the surface," I insisted. "I've had enough injured to know serious from not so serious," I reasoned.

"I would still feel better if I checked them over," Madam Pomfrey told me calmly.

"How about this? I'll take it easy, and if I feel anything out of the ordinary, I'll come back," I suggested, standing from the bed, finger crossed behind my back.

Madam Pomfrey knew there was no keeping me in the Hospital Wing, and figured this was the best she was going to get without knocking me out. She nodded and went back to her office.

I smiled and slowly left the Hospital Wing, not really having the ability to run out, but at least I could now walk.

After I'd caught the Snitch, I'd had to be carried to the change rooms by my older brother Ryan. I looked around for Derry but figured he wouldn't be able to get through the crowd.

I reached the Gryffindor Tower and could hear the party from the corridor. A big part of me wanted to go in; the other just didn't have the energy. I was about to say the password when the Portrait swung open and I was almost run over by my cousin.

"There you are! We've been looking all over for you," James told me, grinning from ear to ear. Madam Pomfrey had patched him up and given him pain potion. "I thought Madam Pomfrey might not have let you out," he said as he led me into the common room.

"Please James, if she let you out, she'd let me out," I told him, smiling.

When I walked in there was a cheer from everyone who saw me. I got a group hug from my whole team, which I didn't really mind because they were all holding me up. When they all let go and went back to what they had been doing before, I felt the blood drain from my face as I felt I couldn't stand much longer. Maybe I should have stayed in the Hospital Wing and let Madam Pomfrey treat me. I was about to collapse when two strong hands grabbed me by the waist and held me up.

"Maybe you should have stayed in the Hospital Wing," Derry told me smirking, voicing what I had only just thought, but I wouldn't let him know that.

"I didn't want to, I needed to get out of there," I told him smiling back. "But now I'm thinking maybe here isn't the best place for me either," I said, looking around.

"Come on," he told me, wrapping his arm around my waist and leading me out of the Gryffindor common room. The walk to the dungeons felt like eternity as a result of my inability to walk properly. Half way there Derry gave up and just started to carry me, not really liking to hear my gasps or see me wince with every step I took. I didn't mind at all, I tucked my head into the gap between his neck and shoulder and felt like I was in the safest place in the world.

We reached the portrait with the three naked women feeding each other fruit and Derry said the password, opening the portrait. He gently placed me on the bed before kneeling down at his bedside table and looking in the draws. He pulled out a bottle of potion and a measuring glass. He poured the right amount out and handed me the measuring glass. I drank it in one gulp, holding back the cringe from the taste.

"Big baby," Derry teased, taking back the glass and putting it and the potion away after cleaning it with a spell. I very maturely stuck my tongue out at him. I instantly started to feel a little better, the pain subsiding a little. "I take it you didn't let Madam Pomfrey have a look?" Derry asked knowingly.

"What makes you think I'd let you?" I asked playfully.

"Please?" Derry asked, leaning in and giving her a kiss, while I faked intense contemplation. Instead of waiting for an answer Derry pulled my shirt up to have a look. He stopped for a second after he noticed the amount of bruising and cuts there were.

"It's not that bad," I defended. Derry looked at me seriously, and then slightly touched the biggest of the bruises from the bludger, causing me to wince and inhale quickly. "Okay, so that one's bad, but the rest of them-" I was cut off by Derry touching one of the other, much smaller bruises. I winced again and whimpered in pain. "Fine, it is that bad," I finally admitted, breathing quickly and wincing still.

"Can I help you now?" Derry asked softly, looking caringly into my eyes. I nodded in response. I let him help me take my shirt off so he could get to all of the damage.

He started work on my abdomen first, going straight the cuts, healing those as much as he could, only a few deep enough to leave a slight remnant. He then went on to the bruises, healing them all individually. The only bruise left when he was done was the one left by the bludger, and even this bruise had been greatly decreased. He then picked up her right arm which had taken the brunt of the fall. It was covered in cuts and cruises. He gently stroked my arm and kissed my bruises and cuts before healing them.

My breath quickened, but not from the pain. "Derry, I've been thinking!" I said a little louder than needed.

"Yes?" he answered, smirking as he continued his work.

"Um…it's about what you said," I told him, watching as he finished with my right arm. He sat up and looked at me, seriously now. "I think we should…I think we should wait… take it slowly," I finally said, nodding, trying to reassure myself more than anything.

Derry smiled encouragingly. "I think you're right," he told me encouragingly, stroking my left arm, causing me to wince. "Sorry," he told me softly before moving on and quickly healing the few bruises on my left arm.

He looked up at my face, and looked sadly at the damage that had been done there. I had a slight bruise under my right eye, a cut on my lip and some small cuts covering my whole face. He went around to all the injuries on my face and healed them, leaving the bruise under my eye and the cut on my lip until last.

He reached the bruise under my eye and healed the area before tenderly kissing me where the bruise used to be. I tried to ignore the fact my heart started to beat faster at this. He moved on to the final cut, healing it and softly kissing my on the lips. Only, he didn't pull back, and I didn't make him. I reached for the hem of his shirt, pulling it up.

Derry quickly jumped back a bit, looking me in the eye. He reached forward to hold my face gently with his hands. "Are you sure?" he asked tenderly. "We don't have to," he told me simply.

Instead of answering I leant forward and kissed him again. Derry rolled us to lay on the bed as I pulled up his shirt. We separated quickly as I pulled his shirt over his head.

"This is slow," I told him, kissing him again.

Derry smirked. "Monotonous."

The End.


End file.
